<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lines Between Good and Evil by MrsPottersLullaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158634">The Lines Between Good and Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPottersLullaby/pseuds/MrsPottersLullaby'>MrsPottersLullaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Perception of Evil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Bad Parenting, Banter, Character Death, Complete, Cussing, Demons, F/M, Hate Speech, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPottersLullaby/pseuds/MrsPottersLullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary’s life hadn’t been the same since her brother’s sudden death. Her once idyllic family was shattered. As her parents threw themselves into work, the only person she had left was her best friend. Just as she thought things couldn’t get any more messed up, that gets ripped away from her as well. With the long-held secret of her adoption finally coming to light, Clary goes on her adventure to find her birth mother. There she meets a mysterious man who introduces her to his frighteningly beautiful world. Her unlikely friendship with him has her caught in the middle of the ancient battle between good and evil, where she learns there is more to her brother’s death than meets the eye. Will she be able to finish what her brother started or will she fall prey to the wrong side?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Perception of Evil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer 2005 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sweating as the Kansas City summer sun beat down upon his back, his black hair matting to his skull, and his breaths were mere pants. He couldn't stop running, no matter how much it hurt, he had to get somewhere safe just for a few moments before he could give in to his inevitable demise. He caught sight of the rusty barn, only a handful of meters away, he wasn't really in the position to be picky. He gave the last few sprints his all, pumping his arms, and scrambling to get the door slid shut behind him.</p>
<p>A loud thunk sounded soon after he slipped the chain into place, it wouldn't hold for long, but it would have to do. The thumping of their fists was magnified by the empty state of the barn, horses long gone into the fields for their daily rounds. The man's sweaty hand dove into his back pocket searching frantically as the seconds ticked away.</p>
<p>"You who?" a voice called from the other side of the door, "Alec. Why don't you want to come out and play?"</p>
<p>The man, Alec, spared a brief glance at the door before his slick hands gripped the piece of paper. Lint clung to his palm, the paper was riddled with dots of moisture where his fingers had once been, slightly smearing the ink. He blocked out all other distractions, frantically skimming the sheet before he began to read aloud. He stumbled over the words, not all that familiar with the Latin that was littering the page, but he was determined to try all the same. A rumbling groan sounded overhead, Alec gave it a shred of attention, which was a shred more than he should have. His gaze drifted up towards the roof of the barn as if, he could see through it, to the rumbling storm that had so abruptly taken over the blue skies. The door gave with a resounding crack. </p>
<p>He zeroed back in on the paper scrambling to finish the incantation, as the two figures closed in on him. They lashed out knocking him to the ground. The paper fluttered out of his grasp.</p>
<p>"Foolish boy, you think you can hide it from us?" the tallest said to him as he slammed Alec's body into the ground.</p>
<p>"Enough." The other shouted crouching next to the limp figure. "He's right you know, we will find the dagger soon enough." </p>
<p>The blonde's hands were now perched at Alec's throat. "I wasn't hiding the weapon, I was hiding the key." </p>
<p>"Pugione Finis." He coughed as the blonde snapped his neck with a sickly crack that echoed through the barn. The middle-aged man gazed into his lifeless eyes with an ease that shouldn't have been possible.</p>
<p>"We have to find that key." He wiped his hands on his pants as if that cleansed them from the vile act he had just committed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Present Day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uppity old saleswoman with the haircut that makes her look like a dog cleared her throat. I didn't even have to turn toward her to know she was giving me one of her signature get back to work glares. I moved towards the cart stacked with the books that needed to be shelved, but not before I shot her a sarcastic smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being older than me somehow equated to being in charge of me, at least in her mind. Imogen started working at Starkweather's bookstore part-time because she managed to spend all of her husband's money. Imogen was unaware that I knew this, but I overheard a conversation between the bookstore owner and his wife. She should have been fired weeks ago, but "she needed the job." She was continually giving backhanded compliments, even to the owner's wife. She had no room to be talking either, with her god awful mom jeans, overly dark make-up, and a hairstyle a Shih Tzu would be jealous of. We all know she volunteers because she tells everyone, which kind of defeats the purpose if you ask me, but it didn't excuse her sanctimonious attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached the Fantasy/Sci-Fi section to restock the shelves and actually do my job, unlike some people. The shelves weren't as empty as they were eight months ago; that's why they had hired Imogen in the first place. They couldn't keep up with all the traffic here during the day, while I was at school. However, books had started to become obsolete yet again. The E-readers were winning out. The one thing I was counting on hipsters to bring back, they could only manage to keep popular for a handful of months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A throat cleared behind me, but instead of the condescending voice I was expecting to hear a warm one rang out "Clary, how has day been? It seems pretty slow today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to see the kind, brown eyes of the owner standing beside me. "It's going pretty good, slow, but good. I haven't seen you in here in a while, Mr. Starkweather."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calling him Mr. Starkweather was a surefire way to push his buttons, his fortieth birthday party was just last week, and he was getting somewhat sensitive about his age. Usually, this only led to banter, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes today. Hodge's face wasn't one that could easily conceal emotions. He had a shimmer to his eye, and a clenched jaw indicating he was either about to yell at me or break down crying. He kept shifting his gaze from me, but finally straightened up, squaring his shoulders towards me, readying himself for a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right, I haven't been in the store in a while because I have been putting off this conversation." He sighed, posture becoming defeated yet again. "I am sorry to say, but we are going to have to cut back your hours, Clary. You can work every Sunday and maybe a couple hours Saturday, but after graduation, we are going to have to let you go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stared at the books left on my cart, unable to keep my eyes from tearing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put two and two together, "You mean to tell me you have known for a while you were going to fire me and have been avoiding your own business because you were scared to tell me." I lashed out. "What am I supposed to do? This is the one place--" he winced. "Why fire me? You know I can work full time after graduation, so just cut back my hours until then and fire Imogen!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cringed. His hand shot out to my arm at an otherworldly speed. Hodge marched towards the breakroom with me in tow, while Imogen stared and shook her head in haughty disapproval. Once situated in the privacy of the break room, he let loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know your home life is difficult on you, but I can't help that sales went through the roof due to rather unpredictable circumstances. You knew before we were in financial trouble, we are in the same boat again and have to let someone go." I perked up to interrupt his tirade but was effectively cut off with a furrowed brow and wave of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen she needs the job more than you do and you know it." He made eye contact silently communicating he knew I had heard the conversation between him and Trisha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just work here as an escape, she needs the money, and I can't justify letting her go over you because of that." He sat down next to me and started to pull me in for a hug, but I shrugged him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I squashed down the little part of me that welcomed the contact. It actually aimed to make me feel lowlier about myself because of the crush I had developed on him over the years. Him, my manager, a married man. A tightness in my throat and an ache in my temples started to form, a downpour of tears was just moments from bursting through the surface. I trusted him, but I still couldn't bring myself to let him see me cry. Looking away I mumbled for him to leave me be, his protest didn't make it past his lips once he saw the glimmer in my eyes. Nodding he left me alone to stew in self-pity. He at least had the decency to look a little sad about the prospect of me not working there any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled at my hair and wracked my brain as to what went wrong, but I came up blank. I needed someone to blame for this, a way to channel my anger, and fill the aching hole that disappointment brings. The only problem was finding the who. I couldn't blame Hodge because of the rudimentary infatuation brought about by severe daddy issues. I would have loved to have followed every cliché and place all the blame on my parents, but I could sadly never bring myself to place blame upon them, even for things that were their fault. And although Imogen could be a pain in my ass she really did need the job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hole seemed to spread further and deeper internally until I felt like I was drowning. Sadness and guilt had a physicality to them that caused a deep ache within my gut, radiating all the way to my chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt had become an old friend, so recognizing it after my little outburst at Imogen wasn't the issue, it was how to get rid of it. Once it started to eat away, it was almost impossible to get it to stop. The only way I knew how to rid myself of this feeling was to pass it along to someone else. Right now there was no one to blame but the circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My life had been on a never-ending tilt a whirl since I was eight. Now the barf bag was ripped from my hands and implosion was imminent. The outside world wasn't doing much better their ride just started two years ago, but they were still clinging tightly to their trash can. I had managed to stay as far away from their ride as possible because the day both of us mesh into one fucked up carnival ride is the day we are all doomed to fail. And that was guilt that would surely eat me into nothingness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Years Earlier</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bee whoop. A crash reverberated through the bookstore, I rubbed the spot where my head had hit the shelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fu--"a mom with her son shot me daggers, not even caring about my potentially serious head injury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fudge nipples?" I corrected my voice going up at the end as if I was posing a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was clearly more intriguing to the child because he started chanting "Fudge nipples! Fudge nipples! I have nipple you have nipples!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked towards me smiling, "Can I see them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My face heated as the mom yanked her child out of the bookstore as fast as she possibly could. Behind me, there was a low rumbling chuckle. I whipped around to see Mr. Schneider standing there shaking his head with a grin that caused his eyes to crinkle at the sides, in the most adorable way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think that really helped your situation any, but it was a very creative cover. I have never heard of a fudge nipple before, care to enlighten me?" He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever old man, all the cool kids know what it is! Obviously, the boy started chanting about it." I mocked turning to stock more books. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it appears the three-year-old was very interested and wanted to see your 'fudge nipples.' Is this a new cosmetic surgery that I should know about?" I blushed further glad I was facing the bookshelves because I was sure my pale skin was the color of a tomato right about now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Schneider started to tease me again but was interrupted by another bee whoop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the Emergency Broadcast System, and this is not a test, I repeat this is not a test!" sounded over the radio behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both had a mixture of surprise and concern on our face. The strange look Hodge held caused his mouth to crinkle on the sides, bringing attention to his lips. He really had a thick lower lip that just looked biteable. Okay, now is not the time to be thinking about your married boss like that. I chided myself. There could be aliens taking over the world. What else would they use the archaic radio broadcast system for? I tuned back in right as they started to sound frantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are all real." A voice of the radio breathed. "I can't believe it. Everything is real." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a rambling mess, nearly incoherent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another voice took over the broadcast a gruff male voice, "Well if they want a war we can give 'em a war. I don't care if these creatures have been around forever, this is the humans' planet, and I will not have it overrun, by these---these, supernaturals."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A calmer, more maternal sounding voice was one to cut off his tirade, "Well General, let's not jump to conclusions here. They were very diplomatic bringing themselves to our attention, just wanting to be a part of society."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well according to them they have been a part of society from the dawn of time." He huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She answered back with a scoff, "Yes, but they want to be included as they truly are. Being out and honest with the rest of the world who had no clue of their true nature."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are so many of them." The scared voice from earlier filtered back through the speaker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly, my boy, that's why we must catalog and plan an attack learn their weaknesses before it is too late, and we are sitting ducks in their little games." A loud thunk of what could only be his fist sounded over the radio, punctuating his statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Three</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hodge and I both shared a look that day, one of pure fright of what was to come, but he held hope for a future that I was sure I was nowhere near ready to be a part of. That was how the world started its tailspin, with every folk tale, horror story, and fantasy novel being true. Every creature imaginable was out there and living among us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been press conferences for months with all different kinds of supernatural creatures, political officials, and world leaders talking about how we were going to adjust society to fit us all. That was the stance they took to appease the masses, inclusion, even though you could tell most of them were just as scared as those calling for separation. The world was split down the center, much like it was before on essential issues. It was almost a comfort to see them disagree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was a lot of our officials, locally and globally, were supernatural creatures themselves. It shocked the world to find out the president of the United States was, in fact, one of these "people." Washington went into an uproar. Half of the population wanted to impeach him, and the other half argued that he was the only decent president we had in years. After about a year of deliberation and a thousand protests later, they had decided to keep him in office because there were no grounds to expel him from the presidency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the high school experience wasn't angsty enough add in a few real vampires after the Twilight craze, and you had a slew of hormonal teenagers ready to pounce. That had been my life for the past two years, the world had descended into chaos. It was their descent to deal with though, I vehemently stayed away from anything that could remotely make my life worse. I avoided change, I had learned from experience change caused pain, and this was not my pain to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the world seemed to be more resilient than I was because they slowly started to right themselves again. People realized their neighbor that was really good at gardening who turned out to be a brownie was still the same neighbor they had ten years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced at the clock reading 8:02. "Shit!" I cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to get the rest of the books shelved and sweep before we could close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still had two weekends and today before graduation, and I was not planning on getting fired before then. I hurried to the front and noticed Imogen had already left, but Hodge was still there and sweeping the floors for me. I went to finish putting the books away when Hodge hollered "Don't bother. Let's call it a night, it's been a rough day, and you can finish that up on Saturday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, going behind the counter to grab my purse. Once I retrieved it from its cubby, I placed it on the counter to begin the daily dig for my keys. I heard a chuckle right next to my ear and a slight brush across my low back, I jumped grabbing my chest. The chuckle turned into all-out hysterical laughter. Turning towards Hodge's bellowing, I shot him my best icy stare; which I'm sure just made me look constipated. With that image, I began laughing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calmed down enough to speak, and he asked "Why are you laughing? I figured you would be angry with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head trying to hold the laughter at bay. I got to the point where I was just giggling. I answered him, "I can't be angry with you, I know Imogen needs the job, and you need to cut back employees hours. I am the one it would make sense to let go" I shrugged, "I am going to miss this place." And you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long breath he had been holding in since the conversation started, and stepped closer wrapping his arms around me, laying his stubbly cheek on my head. I couldn't bring myself to step away from the warmth he provided; it acted as a salve that numbed the ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled into my hair, reluctantly, I backed out of the embrace to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said you know you are welcome here anytime, and we will still see each other. You're always over at our house anyway." He tilted my chin up so I would meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I punched him in the arm laughing, "You know that's because your house is the only place I can get a home-cooked meal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hodge reached in his pocket pulling out the keys to lock up. Remembering what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted with his banshee-like laughter, I proceeded to dump the contents of my purse out on the counter in the voyage to find the missing car keys. I could feel his smirk radiating from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you still have that Mary Poppins bag? You have to dump it out every time you need to find something," He gripped, "it's pointless." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, first of all, did you hear the first part of your complaint? Marry Poppins' bag is hardly an insult. It was like the coolest thing ever, it could hold a ton, thus proving your other statement false. It is not pointless." I dramatically gestured to my purse and all its contents on the counter. Grabbing my keys, I scooped the rest into the bag and proceeded to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure having to dump that damn thing anytime you need to find something defeats the purpose. Making it a pointless contraption." He said, not being able to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help but fire back, "It holds a lot, and I have had it for years, not to mention it goes with every outfit I own. It's black and has studs on it without being overtly Scene or Goth, it's the perfect accessory, and I refuse to rid myself of it. So be it if I have to dump it out every time I need something, the purpose of a purse is to be a traveling storage device. For that purpose, it works flawlessly. So get over your dumb grudge against it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, I tended to get that reaction out of him. "I forgot how stubborn you were. Remind me next time I try to start an argument."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking to my car, I shouted out to him "Both of my parents are lawyers! It's in my genes to argue." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Four</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled up to the gates of my subdivision dumping my purse to find my key card to open the gate. I giggled thinking of the face Hodge would be making if he saw me empty the whole thing, yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I proceeded straight to my room, not even bothering to see if my parents were home. They usually weren't anyway, and after the shitty day I just had I wasn't up for the small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tossed and turned for hours, in and out of a dreamlike state. It had been this way for weeks. I would start to dream of this man, but something was always off. I couldn't pinpoint what exactly. In these dreams his face was still blurry, his whole being was almost ghost-like, and there were always these appendages behind his back, wings possibly? Maybe he was my guardian angel? He was about seven years too late, but who was I to complain. Tonight the dream was more lucid, the man was tall probably around 6'3" and had almost glowing blue eyes. The tightness in my chest came back tenfold, and the length of my breaths started to shorten. I was abruptly torn from my sleep, sitting straight up drenched in sweat. A sense of dread filled up the confines of the room. Another place that had always been a sanctuary was slowly being ripped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only four in the morning, I had to go back to sleep. I scolded myself, "Stop being a baby, it wasn't real, and it wasn't a nightmare, he was just standing there." The dreams at first never caused my heart to race, they weren't what I would classify as a nightmare, so why would they? Lately, they were getting more explicit, and that's when I started to wake drenched in sweat. The room the past couple weeks began to feel heavy right after, like walking outside after a storm in the humidity. It was like a wall of negativity crushing me from all sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breathing became nothing, but short pants as I pondered the possibilities. Any slew of creatures could be toying with me. I had tried my best to avoid them, I had no idea how I managed to piss one-off, but with my winning personality, anything was possible. My vision was starting to blur, and my hands were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime during my minor panic attack, I had fallen back asleep or passed out. Groaning, I got out of bed to investigate who on earth would use a blender, at this hour, on a Saturday. I could hear my mom talking to my father about a new case they were on as I made my way to the kitchen. I hugged my dad and sat down on the barstool next to him. It was a rare occasion they were both here this late in the morning, even on a Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you guys doing here?" I groaned as my mom started the blender up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's nice to see you too?" she snapped back, looking away from me and back to the blender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean what are we doing here?" My dad questioned before I had a chance to make a smart ass comment back to my mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean why in the hell are you making smoothies at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Don't you usually eat breakfast at the office?" I grumbled laying my head down on the counter, unlike my overly chipper mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't tell me you forgot. Your graduation is today, I decided to make us smoothies to drink in the car before the goodbye breakfast with all your classmates." She replied in a slightly condescending tone as if I had forgotten my own graduation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took in the way they were dressed, my mother was in a dress and not one she usually wore to the office. She was in a purple shift dress that she only wore when we rarely went out for family dinners, her long brown hair was curling down her back, instead of in the usual ponytail she wore to work. My dad had his blonde hair slicked back, and he was in his grey suit with his green tie I got him for father's day; he rarely wore this suit claiming it was too casual for work. I didn't know whether or not to be offended by the fact that they were dressed in what they consider casual clothes or just to be pissed they got the day wrong. I still had another full week of class to get through before I was done with that hellhole they called Lincoln High School. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you guys are here because graduation is today? It isn't until next weekend. I still have this week of classes and finals to get through." I explained, still completely baffled. It was too early for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom's face fell, my father, followed my line of sight, noticing my mother didn't have the words right now he tried his best to fill in. "Oh my god, Clary, we are so sorry. We had it on our calendars for today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, I wish I were done today. I guess we could just have a family day then." I said I was a little too hopeful for my taste. "I mean we haven't done anything together since I was ten." It would be nice to have the company considering I was still shaking from my dream last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father's face fell too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom broke out of her frozen state and put on her attorney voice, "Well, I don't know if we are going to be able to make your graduation since we had it on the books for this weekend, but if we have any hopes of doing so we are going to have to get to work quickly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, see you when I see you," I said dejected, retreating to my bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rush of disappointment clung to me the rest of the day. My work performance suffered because of it. I was short with customers and refused to restock the shelves. Thank god it was only a short shift; otherwise I would end up driving away what little business Schneider's had. Having to swallow my pride and apologize to Imogen wasn't helping matters, after the apology, she was smugger towards me. I was unaware that that was even a possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day didn't go much better either, the only customers we had were bratty children whining the whole time because we didn't have the specific Thomas the Tank Engine book that they wanted. I was ready to go home that night. Lately, the thought of an empty house was worse than the rudest of customers, but not today. To say I was surprised to see my mom's car in the driveway would have been an understatement. I hurried in the house hoping to catch her. I encountered her in the kitchen grabbing her keys off of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped, "Clary you frightened me! I didn't hear you pull up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not staying in?" I asked in a vain hope of guilting her into remaining at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Sorry sweetie, I've got to head back to work." She said kissing me on the cheek on her way out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it looked like it was just going to be me, a tub of ice-cream, popcorn, and my favorite movie tonight. I got a tub of cookie dough, my freshly popped popcorn and made my way to our media room. Plopping down on the large leather sofa I started the movie. It was really cheesy but always managed to coax me from my funk. It was basically a guy who was the male version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer who also happened to be a vampire. The movie had a lot of humor in it, and a cocky guy with witty one-liners who wasn't bad on the eyes. What more could a hormone-ridden teenager need? Not to mention that I totally had a fangirl crush on this guy, borderline obsessive, but no one needed to know that. He was just so talented and had a cocky sense of humor that seemed to draw everyone in. For me, though it was this darkness that he appeared to be in tune with that really made me fall in love with him. We all have darkness lurking within us, but most people tried to avoid it at all costs, he embraced his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room became dark, kind of misty, with a heavy feeling. I couldn't make out anything in the room, besides the ominous feeling that was suffocating it. Ah, crap I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I started to see a figure above me that appeared to be a person peering down at me. He didn't utter a word. He smirked and reached out his hand as if I was supposed to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BEEP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm on my phone wretched me from my sleep. I reached for sliding it from the top of the movie case and was met with a very familiar pair of blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that's what I got for falling asleep while watching a movie with him in it, now I had officially gone insane. It wasn't like he was some dream stalker seeking out little old me. Yeah, I wish.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p> </p><p>Due to another night's rest wasted, the impending assembly about the newest version of the school handbook was pissing me off more than usual. The whole world may have come to accept the supernatural community, but school was still stupid and felt the need to regulate everything. Especially, the hormone-ridden teens vying for the vampire population. </p><p>The sad part was the vampires weren't the guys that gave off that mysterious bad boy vibe or the brooding type that went for the awkward girl that was never really that weird in the first place. No, our vampires at Lincoln High were the run of the mill douche bags that you grew up with. You know the ones you went to elementary school with and could tell they were going to grow up to be assholes, yet you still talked with them and played at recess. The guys who started to change in junior high, but you still managed social interaction because junior high was everyone's awkward phase. Then came high school, now their sole purpose was to be on some sports team, and have a large group of friends that were really frienemies. Yup, those were the ones that got turned into vampires or were born as one, not really sure how that whole process went down. </p><p>Over the PA, Dr. Hoffer announced it was time to make our way to the gym for the assembly. I laughed to myself gaining a few looks from other students at their lockers in the process. Izzy and I had our own unique nickname for him. </p><p>My laughter was cut short due to someone jumping on my back. I quickly whipped around throwing the person off, and there was a high pitched fit of giggles that followed. Glancing down I noticed Izzy rolling around on the ground wheezing, "You should have seen your face. That was the funniest thing to happen all year."</p><p>"Well, clearly you need to find better forms of entertainment if trying to scare the piss out of me and epically failing was that funny," I said pulling her off the floor. "What are you even doing here? You're going to wind up getting us in trouble."</p><p>She laughed some more and shook her head "What are they gonna do? Expel me again?"</p><p>"Well they could—" She cut me off. "Oh, don't start in on the 'they could send me to alternative school too' bullshit. You know you're the beloved one around here, Mrs. My parents are respected pillars of the community, and I get straight A's and never have even gotten a stern look from a teacher."</p><p>I started to interject to be cut off by her, "Which I don't even understand how you manage, considering you're more of a sarcastic ass than I am. Most of the shit I would flip teachers was stuff that came out of your mouth."</p><p>"It's not my fault; I have impulse control and know how to keep my mouth shut. After all, life is just a game that you have to learn how to play and sometimes that means sucking up to authority figures." I said, batting my eyelashes. She slapped my arm dragging me towards the front doors. </p><p>"Yeah, how's that impulse control going with Mr. Smexy pants at the bookstore?" She questioned wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p>"Okay, first of all, he is married, so the impulse control is not an issue. Second, have you seen his pants? He wears khakis or khaki shorts most of the time so his pants could use some work in the smexiness department." I said completely serious.</p><p>For a man that was so attractive what was up with all the khaki, for Christ sake catch on with the trend man and wear some dark wash skinny jeans. Great now all I could think about was Hodge in some tight pants. Damn it! </p><p>I started chanting "Impulse control" over and over under my breath, trying to rid myself of the picture. Izzy gave me a knowing look before rolling her eyes at me. I was so distracted by the thought of a married man in skinny jeans. I hadn't even noticed that she had managed to drag me out of the building. We were now standing by her car, and she was waiting for me to get in.</p><p>I already had enough my plate, I didn't need to add skipping school to the list "Nu-uh, nope. I am not going anywhere with you. It is the middle of the school day, I am about to graduate. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."</p><p>She was still jumping up and down clinging to her car door even though I just shot down her plans to kidnap me.</p><p>Nothing could kill that girl's mood. </p><p>"Oh hell no Clare-Bear. Your ass is getting in this car, and we are going to the mall, I haven't seen you in three weeks because the parentals are angry about the expulsion. Also, who in the hell is going to stop you from graduating?" she asked, sometimes she was a complete ditz. </p><p>"Mr. Hoffer Who do you—"She cut me off again with a shrill laugh.</p><p>"Jack off! Ha! Like he wouldn't let you graduate for skipping one day of school, you're his pride and joy, the girl who is graduating with a 4.0." I started another feeble protest, now she was openly glaring at me "Clary Olivia Fray, don't make me throw you over my shoulder and force you into this car." The scary part was she was one hundred percent serious.</p><p>"If you weren't my best and only friend I would kick your ass right now." I huffed plopping into the passenger seat of her Cadillac Deville. </p><p>"I know you would," she giggled starting the car "remember the time my dad tried to enroll us both in anger management classes?"</p><p>I smiled "Yeah your dad was scared we were both going to end up in jail before we turned 15. I can't remember how we ended up getting out of it."</p><p>She side eyed me "You planned to stage a coup." </p><p>My shoulders vibrated with laughter "That's right!" It was all coming back to me, "I told him 'anger management definitely was invented by a group of geniuses. One person telling a group of angry people how to control their anger. What could go wrong?' Honestly, I still don't find that to be a good idea."</p><p>Izzy shrugged and kept on driving. I turned up the music, finally realizing we were headed towards the mall. I didn't even bother questioning her anymore. She would do what she wanted whether I liked it or not. When I was with her, she always had a way to make all of my worries melt away, so I learned not to question her. As we pulled in the parking lot, Izzy's forehead was scrunched up in concentration.</p><p>She turned to me, "You have a really odd name. Clary isn't that common for one, but the last name Fray? Really?"</p><p>I faced her, was she losing her mind? "That's what had you concentrating so hard? My name? Like you have any room to talk Carmelina!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Of course, the one time my calls me that you can't let me live it down. It's Carmela, by the way, not Carmelina he just does that to annoy me." She waved me off as I started to giggle.</p><p>"But of course, you already knew that." She muttered to herself, getting out of the car and stalking off to the mall. </p><p>Izzy and I had known each other since kindergarten, but we weren't always friends. We hated each other when we first met. She stole my crayons, and I retaliated by squirting my juice box in her face. She pulled my braids and called me carrot top for the rest of the year. We went back and forth like that until we were eight, that was when she saw me hiding behind the building during recess, and instead of making fun of me she sat there and held my hand until it was time to go inside. She never asked what happened then and still hasn't questioned me about it, she was just there for me. We had been there for each other ever since.</p><p>I caught up to her inside the mall "I'm sorry." I told her pulling her in for a hug. Izzy would never admit it, but she was very sensitive when it came to her family. Even though I didn't directly say anything about her family, the implication was there. Her family was constantly ridiculed for the people that her father defended. They didn’t actively involve themselves in anything illegal, but they were certainly associated with people that did. </p><p>Her father wasn't wasn't the violent type, but he was still a considerable part of their crime syndicate. He was the lawyer for all the big criminals in the area, which there wasn't much considering it was just Kansas City, but he defended all of the ones in the midwest that was present in the Midwest. Her mother, on the other hand, was another story, Izzy's mother had no connections before marrying her dad, but she certainly had the mind for it. Izzy got her saucy temper from her mother, I had been on the receiving end of her mother's rage a few times. That woman was not afraid to whack anyone with her wooden spoon. Even as intimidating as her family seemed they had become my surrogate family ever since mine fell apart. </p><p>"Not that I'm complaining about skipping school, but what are we doing at the mall?" I asked, baffled as to why we didn't just go to her house.</p><p>"You deserve a gold star for waiting this long to ask." She praised. "We are here to get you a dress for graduation stupid."</p><p>"There is no way for me to get out of this, is there?" I asked, dreading her reply.</p><p>"No, you are doomed to try on multiple dresses until we find one that will make Mr. Smexy pants' heartthrob." She said dragging me towards our first store. </p><p>After about 2 hours of nonstop shopping, I was tired, hungry and just plain fed up with looking at myself in the mirror. I was not self-conscious by any means, but I was not a narcissist either, so after about the hundredth dress I was done seeing my freckled face staring back at me.</p><p>Izzy walked out in a black strapless dress that clung to her body making her butt look bigger than it already was. She sauntered over to me staring in the mirror, "Damn. That dress makes you look like a dirty whore." She clapped cheerfully.</p><p>Clearly, in her mind she was giving me a compliment, but I still failed to see how telling someone they look like a streetwalker was a good thing. I played along, "Well you know I work my corner." I snapped my fingers, and put my hand on my hips jutting my chest forward.</p><p>"Be careful with those things; you could put someone's eye out." I gave her a disbelieving look turning towards the mirror. </p><p>"No seriously, like they are fake boob huge. If you don't want them, I will gladly take those puppies off your hands." She commented, making grabby hands. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah they are all fun and games until someone gets back pain." We both laughed. "But for real, like you need them! Your butt more than compensates for your lack of chest."</p><p>"Well I never, you insult my girls and tell me I have a fat ass in the same sentence. Rude!" She said dramatically gazing back towards the mirror. </p><p>"Man, I do have a great ass though." She declared, staring at it, sighing "I could just look at myself in the mirror all day."</p><p>She could have given narcissus a run for his money. Although, if I looked like her I probably wouldn't mind staring at myself all day either. Izzy had this amazing skin tone because of her parents, she is pale in the winter but can get a fantastic caramel tan in the summer. Not only did she get gifted with J-Lo's butt, she somehow managed to get Angelina Jolie's lips, too. She was very petite, only about 5' 2" and had hair that would make the girls on the Fructis commercials jealous. This girl had never colored her hair, and it was perfect. It is very thick and wavy, not curly, and chocolaty brown with natural highlights. I was not self-conscious, but I did know how to recognize people who were more attractive than me and Izzy was.</p><p>I was the exact opposite of her, pale, red hair, and tall measuring in at just over 5' 10". I had tried multiple times to change my hair color from the one I got teased about so often in grade school, but they all were worse. The only thing I was thankful for was that I didn't get the full ginger gene that made freckles appear all over the body. </p><p>Izzy chiming back in pulled my attention away from the body comparison, "We are seriously getting you that dress. It fits your body like a glove, and it brings your eyes out too." </p><p>I looked back at my reflection and noticed that the emerald green of the form-fitting dress really did make my eyes look incredibly dark. My eyes were very light mint green, that was almost off-putting at times, but in this, they looked darker, more like the color of clover. </p><p>"Sold. As long as that means we are done here and you're going to feed me." I grumbled as my stomach joined in griping at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six</p><p> </p><p>Sunday as I was getting out of my car to start my last shift at the bookstore, Tricia jumped out of her car running towards me. </p><p>"Clary!" she yelled, waving at me like a lunatic. I reluctantly headed towards her, worried as to why she was here on the weekend. She usually only helped during the week if Imogen couldn't come in. </p><p>"Hey Mrs. Starkweather, what are you doing here on the weekend?" I greeted as formally and politely as I could. Tricia really wasn't a bad person, I just tried to avoid anything but small talk with her. I worried if I didn't she might pick up on the various emotions swirling through me every time I saw her. I knew it was probably just jealousy over her relationship with Hodge, but I knew deep down there was more to it than that. Whenever I saw her, it triggered something in me that took me straight back to my childhood. I think it might be because she wore the same short haircut my mom used to and had a fun-loving nurturing way about her. </p><p>"I'm sorry to say this Clare, but we aren't opening up today. Hodge isn't feeling well, and as you know, there hasn't been a lot of business lately. So you are free to go home." She told me, pulling me in for a hug that instantly soothed the tears that were about to spill. "I'm really sorry honey, I know it was your last day." </p><p>"It's okay Mrs. S, it isn't your fault kids these days spend too much time taking selfies and reading tweets rather than spend any time on growing their intellect." I joked, kind of. </p><p>She shook her head, making her glasses scoot down her nose. "Anyway, I would like for you to come by our house on Saturday after your grad day plans. I promise I will make your favorites." She rubbed her hand up and down my arm. "Think of it as a small graduation party and goodbye party all in one." </p><p>"Thank you. That is really kind of you to do something for me; I don't want you to go to any trouble though Izzy and I were planning on spending the day together. So—"She cut me off.</p><p>"It is no trouble. You have been a part of our family for the past three years, it is the least we can do. Be sure to bring Izzy by too." She told me walking toward her car.</p><p>"Thanks again, see you Saturday." I waved.</p><p>That was way better than my original plan to binge-watch Netflix with Izzy. </p><p>Early Saturday morning, I awoke to my mom shaking me. It was the first time in a long time I wasn't startled awake from a dream. </p><p>"Your father and I just wanted to wish you a happy graduation day and apologize again for not being able to make it." She said as I glanced over her shoulder searching for my dad. He was standing just behind her with a wary smile on his face like he was waiting for me to throw a tantrum. I figured since I hadn't seen them Monday night that they weren't coming to the ceremony, so it really wasn't that big of a shocker.</p><p>"Okay, thanks, I will see you tonight then," I grumbled, tucking myself back under the covers, only to have them ripped off five minutes later. </p><p>"Get up sleeping beauty, you have to be to the gym by 11, and it is 8 now, so we only have 2 hours and 30 minutes to have you fed, dressed, and beautiful." Izzy barked. I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, only to be shoved into the shower.</p><p>Getting out of the shower, I was bombarded by different make-up products, lotions, and hair products. After about an hour of Izzy prodding and pulling my skin and hair, I was done. "Okay I've had enough, no more. If I am not up to your doable standards by now, then there is no hope."</p><p>She air quoted around the word doable, "Doable, what are we drunken bros playing beer pong?" </p><p>I glared, "I don't give a shit what connotation you want to use; lickable, doable, fuckable, biteable, su—"</p><p>She waved her hand up in the air cutting me off, "Okay, now you're just getting kinky."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "That wasn't where I was trying to go with this."</p><p>"I know, but I like it when you talk all dirty to me. Now hop your curvy ass in this dress 'cause we got to get you graduated." She smirked pointing to the dress.</p><p>Twenty and a half adjustments later the skin-tight dress was situated perfectly, according to Izzy. I thought the torture of the morning was over now that I was fully ready, but Izzy had to go and open her mouth.</p><p>"Clary repeat after me, I'm a dirty whore." She said in all seriousness. </p><p>"I am not repeating that," I told her walking out of my bedroom and towards the garage. </p><p>"Come on, you look like a hot little hooker in that. You are sex on legs woman." She screamed at me making my next-door neighbor look up from his gardening. </p><p>"Would you be quiet? I am a sex goddess okay, men just like me for my body." I whisper-yelled, "Are you happy now?" </p><p>"Not really, because you are still acting like a nun who took her celibacy test way too seriously." Her eyes narrowed, "But it will do for now, so hop in the car, and let's get this show on the road." I did a full-body eye roll.</p><p>Graduation day was exciting yet nerve-wracking, but I guess most things worth doing were. The only highlight about my parents not being able to make my graduation was that I had two extra tickets, so Mr. &amp; Mrs. Garroway, Izzy's parents, were able to come. I was also surprised to see that Hodge and Tricia decided to accept my invitation too, they were seated next to Izzy. That was frightening in itself because she now had the opportunity to say embarrassing things about me to Hodge. </p><p>When the ceremony started, I was feeling fine, but as the principal got closer to my name I started to get this sense of dread. I felt as if things weren't going to be the same after this; now I was officially an adult, but that is not what frightened me. It was the panic of uncertainty. I had yet to pick a college, was currently unemployed, and had no idea what I was going to do with my life. All of the upcoming changes and lack of sleep were finally getting to me, and the fact that mandatory schooling was over solidified that. I rose from my seat after the principal called my name. A head rush had me swaying on my feet, but I muddled through it making my way to the stage. I stumbled up to receive my diploma, and the last thing I heard was Dr. Hoffer's utter "Clary are you alr—" Everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The work is almost complete and is in the editing process it should all be posted in about a week. Only little tweaks here or there should be left.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Seven</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groggily, I opened my eyes, the bright fluorescent bulbs blinded me. I heard a faint melodic voice that vaguely sounded like my mother's telling me to keep my eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom?" I questioned, blinking. I took in the unfamiliar sight that looked a lot like a hospital room. My mother must have seen the confusion decorating my face because she quickly started explaining what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clary, you fainted and fell off the stage. You received a pretty good bump on the head" she told me sympathetically, "but it wasn't too serious, no need for stitches or anything." She rushed out the last bit of info. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then why are we still here? Do they know why I fainted?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My dad decided to make his presence known, butting in, "They aren't for sure, but the doctor's sent some blood off to the lab. We are waiting on the results right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door just as my dad finished up, the doctor walked in carrying a file in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it is good to see you awake, Ms. Fray. How are you feeling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As good as I can be after throwing myself off the stage in front of the whole graduating class." I groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "So what's the news doc am I dying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you are certainly not dying. However, there was one thing in your labs that I did find to be concerning." He stated with the sterile disregard that only doctors could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well don't leave me in suspense here, give me the bad news, am I going to lose a leg or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clary," my mom chided, "Sorry Dr. Wexler please continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying, there was one thing that concerned me in your labs, and that was your red blood cell count. Your RBC count was meager causing me to believe that this is probably aplastic anemia. Although, we won't know for sure unless we do a bone marrow biopsy, that is a rather invasive procedure. So I would prefer if we do not have to take that route. For now, I would just like to ask you some questions to determine your symptoms and rule out other possibilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Clary, before you fainted, were you feeling dizzy at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I got dizzy right before they called my name and when I stood up, I had a sort of head rush that made it worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you been feeling dizzy a lot lately?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here and there but never that bad; I just thought it was due to normal stuff like skipping breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This dizzy spell was definitely not caused by a skipping a meal, but rather the fact that your RBC count was so low. Have you been on any new medications lately?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, well I did have strep throat about 3 and a half weeks ago, and they put me on some antibiotics." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember what medication they had you on to treat this?" He perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it was something I had never heard of before because last time they had me on amoxicillin and I turned out to be allergic, so they had to give me another kind of medicine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is good news, because if they had you on the drug that I think they did, then it probably is the aplastic anemia. If we can confirm you took chloramphenicol, then we won't have to do a bone marrow biopsy we will just go ahead and treat you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that is the case what will the treatment be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing too awful, we will just give you a blood transfusion to raise your blood counts and then you will be on your way. Since you have never had this problem in the past, I am almost certain the medication caused the anemia, and you shouldn't have any problems in the future after the transfusion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor left the room to go call my primary care physician to check what prescription they had given me. I chose to use that time to doze back off but didn't get the chance to sleep for very long before Dr. Wexler was barreling through the door again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay excellent news, your doctor's office confirmed my suspicions, they gave you the chloramphenicol. So, are we ready to go ahead with the transfusion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything that will get me out of here faster." I piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Wexler turned towards my parents, who had been quiet through the whole exchange, "Would either of you be willing to donate the blood for your daughter? We are currently running low on O- and never carry the A- or B-," he tacked on for good measure. "Those vampires keep draining our supply like we are their own personal food court."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My parents sent a guilty glance towards each other before my father cleared his throat "We are both O +."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked baffled for a moment "Oh, I didn't know Clary was adopted! That is no problem, I will go get the blood so we can get started right away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out the door, and it felt as if he took the oxygen out of the room with him. He left my parents and I to deal with the nuclear bomb he just dropped. Adopted. That word had never been dirty until now. They weren't the best of parents after the incident, but surely they wouldn't keep something this big from me. The little voice in the back of my head was telling me the opposite. Everything was starting to come together now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could no longer bottle my emotions. I tried to wait patiently, but my feelings kept pushed themselves to the surface in the form of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you?" They took over much like the darkness at graduation had, it was sudden, a force I could not stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it was my father, the pacifist, who took the bullet and decided to talk first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We never intended to keep this from you. Life got in the way around the time we thought you were old enough, then it just spiraled out of control from there. We--" He choked, "We were so scared of losing you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the anger that had built up over the years finally came to a crescendo and burst forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's rich coming from parents who haven't had more than a five-minute conversation with the daughter in five years. When were you planning on telling me? During the weekly text just to make sure I was alive or on those rare moments, we pulled in the driveway at the same time? Huh, dad?" he flinched. "Or you?" I looked toward her, but she wouldn't meet my gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no I bet you were planning to tell me in the two seconds I saw you before you left to go to the office? Oh or how about on the birthday you left two hundred dollars for me in an envelope on the counter? Two months too late. No, you're right, none of those times were right. I think the best time to break the news to me would have been when you woke me up this morning to tell me you weren't going to make it to my graduation." I hollered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse walked in to set up the blood bag effectively breaking my rant. I saw red, but this wasn't the time nor the place to hash my paternity issues out with them. No-one in this hospital deserved to listen to the verbal lashing that I was about to serve my "parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About two hours later, I was discharged from the hospital and sent on my way. It was so quiet on the ride home I heard every inhale and exhale accompanied by my father's nervous tapping on the wheel. No one dared to speak a word in fear of breaking the last few blissfully ignorant moments we had together before sharing the long kept secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all mechanically made our way to the living room for the long-awaited conversation. My mother decided to take the reigns, as usual, started to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For this to work, I am going to have to start from the beginning, and you are not to interrupt. You may ask questions after I'm done." my mom looked me in the eye taking control of the conversation with her gaze as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father and I met many years ago, at a playground in Brookside. I was there nannying two little girls, I lost track of the youngest when I was helping the older one tie her shoes. When I couldn't find her, I started to panic. I ran around the park searching frantically for her when a man, your father, walked towards me hand in hand with the girl 'I think you lost something.' He handed her off to me. I noticed this adorable little boy clinging to his legs looking up at me with these clear blue eyes and the blackest hair imaginable. Not wanting to let this man go without thanking him properly for returning Anna safely, I squatted down to the boy's level and asked if he wanted to go get ice cream with the girls and me. The shy boy no longer clung to his dad's legs but smiled up at me accepting my invitation. After the initial ice cream date, your father and I were inseparable. I learned that the beautiful blue-eyed boy was his son, Alec, and that his mother had died two years ago in childbirth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two years after that meeting your father and I got married. For the next three years, Alec was the light of our lives, we had the perfect little family. When he turned seven, we decided we were ready for another child, so we started trying to get pregnant. Multiple fertility treatments and a couple of miscarriages later we decided to stop trying for our own and look into adoption. After signing up through many agencies, we found this beautiful baby girl; she had these unusual mint green eyes and fiery red hair. All three of us knew the minute we laid eyes on the picture that this was the baby we had to make a part of our family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all flew out to California to pick you up and sign the adoption papers. When we arrived, we were bombarded with paperwork before we could get in to see you, but no amount of paperwork was going to keep us from making you a part of our family. When we finally got into the room, you were in your mother's arms. She was smiling sadly as she handed you over to us. All of the commotion of seeing you and being able to hold you for the first time settled down to a point, and that was when we realized who your mother was. She was Hollywood's new break out star, it was Eliza Rosewain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mother paused a moment as if pausing would make everything better. How was I supposed to take the news that my mother was some famous Hollywood actress who had a secret baby? This was the kind of stuff that only happened in cheesy lifetime movies, right? The couch started to shake under me, I looked down realizing it wasn't the couch but me, I was the one shaking. My breath started to become shallow, and dizziness began to seep in. Alright, body calm the fuck down, you had already passed out once today, we don't need to try for a second. Slow calming breaths in through the nose out the through the mouth. I nodded towards my mom indicating she could proceed with her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, she was an up and coming star who just had her big break. She told us she wasn't ready to jeopardize her career over a baby, nor did she want the baby to be subjected to the limelight that came with her profession. She did, however, want an open adoption. She didn't expect pictures every year or anything, she just wanted us to give you the option to contact her when you were old enough. She was prepared to be as big a part of your life as you wanted her to. She left us with contact information, a picture with you so we could pass it along when you were ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't even begin to reconcile all of the information that had been thrown at me. My mother, was an award-winning actress, both of them apparently. It was crazy to think, I had grown up watching her movies. I guess it made sense, I had natural red hair that no one in my family had, nor was anyone close to my height that was female. But what about all this stuff with Alec? My mom wasn't his biological mother, either? Alec went from being my brother to half-brother to not even related in the span of five minutes. Honestly, I was just proud they also brought him up. That was the first time in years his name had been uttered from their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts had finally stopped spinning enough for me to form a sentence, "Why didn't you tell me about her after Alec died? Maybe she would have taken me off your hands. It was clear you guys didn't want me after he was gone, so why keep me when you had a potential out?" I added the last part only with the intention to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I succeed in hurting my dad, but my mother looked livid, he dared to speak anyway. "Clary, we never stopped loving you. Things are different after you lose a child, especially the way we did. It was easier to pull away than it was to risk losing you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ended up losing us both anyway." Dad visibly flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom caught his reaction and took control. "You aren't even aware of how cruel that was." She gasped. "Alec didn't die in a car accident, he killed himself." She choked-out the last bit, quickly righting herself, she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were eight, and he was your big brother, "She smiled, "You looked up to him so much. How were we supposed to tell an eight-year-old her favorite person in the world didn't feel loved enough?" I couldn't breathe, I started to choke on my own tears, that up until now, I hadn't realized we streaming down my cheeks. The snot blocked my airway causing a pathetic snort to come out of my nose while I was trying to suck in air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was hard enough explaining that he wouldn't be home in the morning or that you would never speak to him again, let alone—" she cut herself off again to gain composure, "Not to mention we should have seen the signs, Clary. God, there were so many signs. He started to become so distant right around his 17th birthday, we just brushed it off as normal teenage behavior." She shook her head, "worst of all was when he started to pull away from you, that was the dumbest thing your dad, and I ever did was ignoring that. You two had never had what I would consider a normal sibling relationship since the day we brought you home. He never left your side, even when you'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night, he would beat me there to soothe you back to sleep. He even moved his bed in there at one point against your dad and I's wishes." She let out a watery laugh that allowed me to breathe a little easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last year of his life, he pulled back from you, too. His temper would flare at the oddest times, he didn't play with you anymore. About a week after his worst outburst with you was when the neighbor found his body in the backyard with a note in one hand and a gun in the other." I started to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was so angry at us for adopting you. He felt like he was less than, and that we only cared about you. It was me he really hated, he painted me as this evil stepmother who wanted to do away with him." She was full-on sobbing now, while my dad reached over to comfort her. My breathing still hadn't evened back out, and I couldn't afford to pass out twice in one day. I shut my eyes to trying to block everything out. Breathe, in and out. All I could picture was Alec's stupid face. Why would he do that? He hadn't even gone through half the shit I had with them, and it was too much. Boo-hoo their full attention wasn't on him, at least they were home for more than a quick rest. He got the family dinner, PTA, family vacation version of our parents, while I was stuck with missed birthdays and graduations. If they hadn't loved him, then what did they feel for me? I saw red. Before I could even register what was happening the candle had already gone flying off the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what, after he died you just decided to be the parents he saw you for, cold and neglectful?" I spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as my mother was no longer in condition for talking my dad spoke up, "You have no idea what it's like to be a parent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither do you." I scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew genuinely angry, "Imagine being in our position. We did everything we thought we were supposed to do, we provided for you, we spent all our spare time with you two, we were involved in your schooling, after-school activities, and yet we still failed as parents. Our son killed himself because we didn't make sure to show him he was enough." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger was dwindling from his voice, he sounded defeated. "We were proven to be failures at parenting, we thought you would be better off on your own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me a pleading look as if I was two steps from putting a bullet in my head too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You pulled out of my life while you were grieving the loss of your son. How was I supposed to know it wasn't temporary?" I sighed. "As the years passed I just kind of got used to it, but I was still holding on to a shred of hope that one day you would wake up and things would go back to the way they were." I shrugged feeling I owed them an explanation. "The missed birthdays and events created a resentment to where I didn't even care if I saw you that week. And now you're telling me that it was all because you didn't want to risk messing up again." I got up, heading for the door. Maybe I should've told them how I was feeling at the time, but they also had a responsibility to be parents. The sight of them made me physically livid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the door, my mom had snapped out of her stupor, "Where do you think you're going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hodge and Tricia's they had a graduation dinner planned for me." My mom winced like I had slapped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well the doctor said no driving today," She said getting off the chair, "I will take you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned remembering his stupid orders, "I will just have Izzy take me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked out the door before she had a chance to reply. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket thanking a higher power that I hadn't left it inside. A car came screeching to a halt in front of me not ten minutes after I had hit send. Izzy started to rush out of the car, but I quickly made my way to the passenger's seat. One glance in my direction and she read my thoughts speeding away wanting the hell out of here and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, Clare, I know you don't want to talk about it, but could you at least give me a hint as to what is going on?" She pleaded, looking at me with worry lines etched on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed loudly, knowing it would be easier to get it over with and tell her everything, "My parents aren't my biological parents, Iz. The doctor fucked up and spilled the beans. They had to tell me everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the complete look of bewilderment that crossed her face, I would say she was more shocked to hear the news than I was. "So who are your parents? Or do you even know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I regaled her with the whole story of the birth giver aka Eliza Rosewain. I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Alec. The wounds were still too fresh, and I didn't think I could make it through without tears. After she comforted me that day in school, it was always an unspoken rule that we didn't bring him up. However, messed up it may have been we just didn't talk about him. We shared every other aspect of our lives, but I selfishly wanted to keep him to myself, even though it was painful, he was my painful memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling me from my morose thoughts was an indignant, "Shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always knew I could count on you for the intelligent response there Izzy." I laughed, but my heart wasn't in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up, but seriously, shit. I can't believe they didn't tell you until now. Are you going to contact her?" She kept glancing at me, which was starting to become worrisome, considering she was driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, maybe. Honestly, I'm still in shock. At this point, I would just like to go eat a whole bunch of food, go into a food coma and forget that this is my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine but are we going to tell Mr. Smexy pants about this new development or are we keeping this to ourselves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but I feel like this is one of those times we should probably keep our personal business personal." I knocked on Hodge and Tricia's door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door flew open to a distraught looking Hodge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clary," he pulled me into a big, bear hug, "I was so worried about you, one minute you were up on stage, the next thing I knew you were on the gurney and the EMTs were rushing you to the hospital." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hadn't pulled away, and I was finding it difficult to pull back from his embrace. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I thought I'd give the fainting goats a run for their money." I mustered the strength to pull away and let out a fake laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed past him swooping in on their extremely comfy white sectional. It was homey, unlike the museum I had come to call home. It wasn't a large house, but it was perfect, filled with well-loved books, plush blankets, and puffy chairs that made you want to curl up in for weeks at a time. I relaxed into the dreamy sofa and regaled Carter with what was surprisingly the most boring part of my day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well turns out those little things called antibiotics, you know the pills that are supposed to make you better, decided I hadn't gone through enough with the strep throat and gave me a side of anemia." Antibiotics were the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hodge looked slightly amused, but his voice still held an underlying concern, "So you going to be okay then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they gave me a blood transfusion and sent me on my way." I shrugged, "I mean other than pissing off a couple of vampires because I took their last bag of O negative, I think I'm good." I joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed satisfied enough with my answer, but I was thankful Tricia saved me before I found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, leave her alone, she has been through enough." If only she knew how true that statement was. "So, Clary, are you ready for your special dinner?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy piped up before I could, "Who cares if she's hungry, I am withering away over here." She gestured to her frame, "If we don't hurry up, I will die of starvation or turn into the Incredible Hulk. Clary has had a horrible day already and doesn't need her only friend dying on her, and me going all hulk smash on your asses just lands me in jail. So let's eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To finish she waved everyone towards their kitchen, I rushed towards the table, she wasn't kidding about the whole hulk thing. I had seen her stab her five-year-old cousin with a fork over a tater tot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension eased as dinner began, Izzy was no longer starved, and Hodge's worry seemed to dissipate. The conversation turned south quickly, as it usually did when Izzy and I were in a room for an extended period of time together. It was a nice reprieve from the heavy content earlier in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hodge gathered the plates from the table to escape, "Okay girls, no more, my virgin ears can't take this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We giggled, and I got up too. I insisted on helping with the dishes since they went to all that trouble cooking for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed my dive for the sink, "You are relentless. Why weren't you this motivated when I was actually putting you to work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you were paying me in cash at the store instead of food. Your mistake." I stated shrugging my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn." He snapped his fingers. "I could have got you to stock shelves without complaining had I just brought you some mashed potatoes." He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, let's not get carried away there, I said I would work harder not that I would work without complaining." I bumped his shoulder laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our gaze locked amongst the fit of giggles, time seemed to still, and a magnetic field encompassed us pulling at our bodies until we were mere millimeters apart. Neither of us made a move to take it the step further. We just existed in the anticipation, occasionally breaking eye contact to glance down at each other's mouths. The silence kept beckoning for one of us to close the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clank! I jumped, looking to the doorway knowing we'd been caught. Keys chiming from the other room eased my worry as much as that empty doorway. Izzy and Tricia were taking the piano for a spin once again. Although neither of them was that talented, which explained the clanking noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment had been effectively ruined but left us in a predicament that we weren't prepared to handle. After all, it's not as if your parents give you etiquette lessons on how to appropriately flirt with your boss when his wife is in the other room. Instead of continuing the guilt-filled staring contest with him, I picked up my towel and resumed doing the dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only one dish left, I dared to look at him as he handed it to me. However, seeing what I presumed was lust in his eyes, I leaned forward connecting my lips to his. The logical part of my brain was at def. Con one screaming at me to pull back. While the other half was caught up on how soft his lips were and was pushing me more firmly into the kiss. I blamed the concussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As suddenly as I got firm contact with his lips they were being pulled away. He even shoved my shoulder slightly, which I didn't blame him for because concussion brain was still on attack mode. If he hadn't had been holding me at a distance, I was pretty sure I would have jumped back in full force just to figure out which Chapstick he was using. This man's lips were insanely soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was jarring enough to snap my gaze back up to his entire face instead of just his lips. What I found there had me looking down at my shoes in shame. The expression on his face was filled with so much bewilderment and hurt that my stomach was churning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he was the one to break the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wo—I mean I'm—I don—" he had one hand on his hip and was gesturing wildly with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—"it came out like a broken whisper. I cleared my throat squaring my shoulders and looked Hodge straight in the eye, "I know, I shouldn't have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, any logical human being would be apologizing profusely or at least running out of the house in shame, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I had wanted to kiss him for so long that apologizing would feel like admitting regret and I certainly did not regret kissing him. That's not what kept me firmly planted by the sink though, no that was the anger that kept my feet cemented to their floor. I was angry at him, at the situation, at the fact that absolutely nothing was okay anymore. Again, I sincerely hope this is the concussion talking because I do not entirely like the new girl that I've been for the past few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to shake with it to the brink of losing control of it, but thankfully the logical side won out this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring down at my feet I mumbled "I should go.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to shuffle towards the living room to get Izzy when he brushed past me with a violent growling, "Yes you should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I winced. It hurt, I never expected Hodge to react like this. I knew that kissing him would never turn out good, but I didn't expect it to be this bad. I imagined it a billion times before, and each outcome always ended with a brush off, but it was never loathsome. In fact most of the times I pictured him laughing it off, or the kiss bringing us closer, but this was a reaction I would have never planned for even in my wildest dreams. It seems as out of character for him as it was for me to kiss him in the first place. Logic was rolling back in with a vengeance, dissipating my earlier anger and leaving me with a self-loathing that was palpable. I had managed in 5 minutes to screw up the one relationship that helped me through my parents' absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed Izzy's arm a little harshly leaning down to whisper in her ear that I was ready to go now. She looked at me with concern, and then a flash of understanding crossed her face that had me shaking. She didn't question me, thank god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tricia, being the gracious host that she is, stood up immediately pulling me in for a hug and telling me goodbye. She even told me she wished I felt better, which effectively made me feel worse. That was the first time since I kissed him that I felt guilty. Tricia was a really fantastic person. She had fixed me dinner and was concerned for my well-being, little did she know I was in her kitchen being a man-stealing whore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I climbed in the car with Izzy and a sinking feeling in my gut. The look Izzy had given me inside meant she knew and if she knew then this ride will be an interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why all of a sudden do you look like your about to spew pea soup all over my car?" She tried going for subtle instead of going for the kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you are implying I am possessed, then I think I would be more worried about the whole demon factor than the projectile vomit thing." I said trying to divert the conversation, "I am truly concerned about your priorities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just gave me "the look"; you know the ones that moms have down to a T, the look that says I'm not screwing around anymore you better spill. Yeah, somehow even without kids of her own Izzy can do "the look." That woman is going to be one scary mother someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I kind of…umm," I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "kissed Hodge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed yellow, and she looked as if steam was about to start shooting out of her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you kind of—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cut her off. "Izzy, what happened to your eyes?" Although they were completely back to normal, not two seconds ago were they the most animalistic eyes I had ever seen on a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't you try to distract me, missy." She glared. "What do you mean you kissed him? You know he is married, why on earth would you do something so reckless and stupid?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shame came in tsunami-sized waves at the mention of Tricia. She was right. What was I thinking? I risked our friendship and disrespected his wife in the span of one dinner. I fixed my gaze out the window unable to face one more person I love being angry with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minutes ticked by and the earlier irrational anger started to permeate the air, worming its way back inside me. How dare her! I was vibrating with it within seconds. Wasn't she the one that insisted on me getting the dress to tease him? Didn't she encourage the flirting? Hell, she even named him Mr. Smexy pants and she wants me to feel guilty for finally acting on it, forget that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head whipped back to her, "So now all of a sudden you're concerned about him being married. What about the countless times before where you encourage the flirting, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just flirting, that was harmless, kissing went overboard you were just hurt from what your parents told you earlier and lashing out although I have never seen you be this reckless even when you're hurt." She stated with an air of superiority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reckless? Me being reckless? That's rich coming from you." I snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that supposed to mean?" She growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you really want me to go there. Once I do there is no turning back and we all know that you can sure dish out the hard truths, but lord knows you can't face them." I rolled my eyes back towards the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you have something to say, Clary, just say it" She spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really didn't want to have to go there, but she just had to keep pushing. Deep down I knew if I kept going our friendship would be over. I just couldn't let it go this time, I had been shit on by my parents, only to go and get shit on by Hodge, and now she had the audacity to call me the reckless one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just find it funny that you, a girl who has had two pregnancy scares in the past year because she refuses to use protection, would have the nerve to call someone else's behavior reckless," I yelled at her gesturing wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it!" Izzy shouted and slamming on the gas. She cut the ten-minute trip down to three minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her car into park, got out and ripped open my door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out of my car Clary! We are done until you are through throwing whatever this little pity party is about your parents." She held open the door with one hand while pointing to my door with the other, "Boo hoo, it could have been a lot worse! You could have been adopted into a home where the beat or raped you. But no you got stuck in a huge ass house where you want for –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, being ignored and unloved is a completely healthy environment for a child." I sniffed raising out of the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it is so bad here then go find your mom!" She huffed slamming the door, "It's your fault you are always in these situations anyway. You pity yourself too much. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, there is clearly nothing left for me here. So if you'll excuse me," I said brushing past her towards the door. "I have a mom to go find and a plane to book."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy mumbled something like reckless, not thinking, and ungrateful under her breath before saying, "Good, go find your birth giver but when things aren't any better there don't come crawling back to me apologizing about being a complete and utter ass tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't!" I shouted slamming the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one night I managed to have my world turned upside down. I lost my best friend, found out my brother killed himself, found out my parents aren't really my parents, and pushed away the one guy who was the kindest person I knew. Even though I told Izzy I was going to book a plane ticket I still wasn't completely set on finding my birth mother. Nevertheless, there was nothing left for me here, but there was a possibility of something there. With new determination, I set out for my parent's office.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine</p><p> </p><p>Although they hardly work from home at all anymore, they still had an office in our house. It was a pretty standard set up, built-in bookshelves, two computers, a printer, and a filing cabinet. The filing cabinet was my destination; it was where all of our important documents were housed. If there were one place, they would keep her contact information it would be in the filing cabinet. </p><p>I pulled on the first drawer of the cabinet without any luck, the damn thing was locked. I huffed with defeat plopping down into the leather chair slumping down until I was eye level with the drawer in the middle of the desk. There is always a spare key or something to pick the lock within the movies. Dumping the contents of the drawer onto the desk, I sifted through the various objects. I'm pretty sure they bought out a whole office depot with all the shit they had in here. There were paper clips, highlighters, post-its, it was a secretary's dream, but no keys were present. It would take about a handful of Youtube tutorials and a hundred paperclips to successfully pick the lock. So that was out of the question.</p><p>I thought back to all the crime shows that I had seen in my time. There was always a spare key hidden somewhere. </p><p>"Okay, okay, where would you hide a spare key?" I muttered looking around the room. Luck was not on my side today, my foot caught on the edge of mom's ridiculously expensive rug. I took a nose dive towards the filing cabinet.</p><p>"Fuuuck" I flailed my arms about, but couldn't manage to catch myself before my head hit on the front of the cabinet. </p><p>"God damn thing. Stupid best friends and birth givers." I was muttering nonsensical things. I already had one concussion today, now I probably had another. Is that even possible, to get two concussions in one day? Or are you just double concussed? Is that even a thing? </p><p>I just laid there in defeat, figuring it was probably better for my physical wellbeing to stay on the floor. A place where hopefully my head wouldn't make contact with anything else. I tilted my head back to glare at the filing cabinet as if it would know how it personally offended me. That's when I realized that my tumble had caused the cabinet to pull away from its place against the wall. Sighing, I shifted myself on to my knees to push it back. No matter how little time my parents spend here, they would undoubtedly notice the cabinet tilted diagonally. I slid my hands on either side of the cabinet to push the one side back. </p><p>As my hand slid across the cold metal surface, there was a slight bump on the back. I started to pick at it, and sure enough, it came off. I held the object in my hand up to the lamp, and there it was; a key covered in tape. </p><p>"Eureka!" I shouted jumping up and down like a five-year-old. I made quick work of taking off the tape and putting the key into the lock. There was a beautiful click as the lock turned. I yanked open the first drawer, looking for the file with my name on it. </p><p>My parents really needed to find a better place to hide their spare keys, anyone could have found that. That's like hiding money in your freezer or putting your spare house key in one of those fake rocks. Which now that I think of it my parents bought one of those about three years ago, and it is sitting in our flower bed by the front door. I shuddered, we were just begging to get broken into.</p><p>Finishing my disturbing thought about getting robbed, and defiled in my sleep, I found my file. I ripped it out, slamming the cabinet closed. I swept everything off the desk, highlighters and pens bounce off the ground with multiple clacking sounds, and I strung the contents of the file across the desk. </p><p>There were many documents I didn't need, my birth certificate, car insurance, some grade cards, they all got carelessly flung over my shoulder. The only things that were left on the desk were a couple grade cards and a small folder. I reached for the folder I had never seen before and flipped it over to the front. It had a faded label that was thankfully still legible. There etched in black ink was what I had been searching for Eliza Rosewain. I plopped back down into the chair, clutching the folder in a deadly grip.</p><p>There was a niggling part in the back of my mind telling me if I opened this there was no going back. There is no way to ignore this. Living in blissful ignorance went out the window the second I cracked open the seal. The movie reel playing on repeat of every awful thing that happened today is what propelled my hand forward. Even with it shaking I somehow managed to slice open the seal. </p><p>The first item that I pulled out was a tiny Polaroid photograph. The young starlet was smiling towards the camera with a bundle in her arms, looking the part of a happy new mom. Her gaze held an entirely different message, she was scared shitless. Her eyes were screaming at the camera for help. Just that one gaze told me everything about why she gave me up; she wasn't at all ready for motherhood. The look in her eyes should have been off-putting, but to me it was comforting. It filled me with a sense of belonging, she held the same emotion within her then that I do now. Lost. </p><p>I flipped through the other documents in the folder, there were the adoption papers, a couple more pictures, and then finally the contact information. There were a couple of different sheets of contact information, I guess Liza had moved a couple of times over the years, I'm just happy she remembered to send her updated address. I searched for the most updated piece of paper, and it had a phone number and an address listed. </p><p>A reasonable person would just call, but after the emotional turmoil of today, I felt anything but ordinary. I immediately booted up the nearest computer to book the next plane to Los Angeles. A sinking feeling settled in my gut when I saw the available times for the flight. The soonest I could leave wouldn't be until the next morning. </p><p>I spent most of my night packing, trying to avoid sleep because sleep meant disturbing dreams and the last thing I needed to come to a crescendo was a monster getting me in the night. I packed, organized, and folded until my eyes were drooping. To my delight, I drifted off as soon as my head hit the pillow to a dreamless sleep. This time there was no strange man, I awoke actually feeling refreshed.</p><p> </p><p>The airport was completely different than it was when we took family trips when I was a child. The signs that once pointed you to an airline or a gate were now separating people through different security lines. They had utterly revamped it to accommodate each new species, with different check-in and security policies for each. There were at least a dozen different lines for each species. Most of the lines you couldn't tell just looking at the people that they weren't human. The only big clue was the signs above directing people where to go and the way the human TSA were treating the non-human lines. As if flying for the first time by myself wasn't stressful enough they had to make it like a high-security prison in here. The worst part was seeing the sad, embarrassed expression on some of the other travelers' faces as the TSA was treating them like terrorists. </p><p>What in the world is up with this separate but equal line bullshit? You would have thought we had learned from that mistake. I've never felt as safe as I do right now around supernatural creatures, and it's not due to the increased security. It is because of how the humans are deciding to treat them, the airport security had managed to give me empathy towards these people that I never knew I would possess. Not to mention, they have been living among us forever, and our race hasn't been wiped out yet. I think it's safe enough to say they probably won't go around crashing commercial jets. </p><p>The nerves dissipated as quickly as they had arrived and were replaced with a cold distaste for my own race as I made my way through the airport. </p><p>Once my flight was finally ready to board, I was growing quite tired. I prayed that I was sat next to a quiet person. After situating myself into the comfy first-class seat, I was thankful I booked my flight at home using my mom's stolen credit card. Now all I have is my debit card, although I have a lot saved up, there was no way I would have been able to afford these seats and the trip to California. </p><p>I heard a groan, shifting, I glanced over and saw a gentleman plop down in the aisle seat next to mine. He was dressed impeccably, in a black three-piece business suit with a grey waistcoat. The tie was shiny black silk, and the suit was so well fitted that it had to be a designer of some kind. After minutes of ogling his suit trying to place what magazine I saw it in, I gazed up at his face to only be met with a smug grin.</p><p>The man himself looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, he had jet black hair with striking blue eyes. They were the really pale, translucent blue ones that send a chill up your spine and not the good kind. He was clearly not human, what he was I was still unsure of, but one look at those eyes and the power rolling off of this man proved he was supernatural. His hand shot out towards me, I flinched. However, it stopped right in between us before it could make contact. I looked to his hand the back at him not understanding what he wanted from me.</p><p>"Zaniel." He stated as an explanation for his hand, blushing I realized he was just going for a handshake. </p><p>"Clary," I said placing my hand in his and giving it a firm shake. </p><p>I giggled to myself about how jumpy I was being. I'll be lucky to make it all the way to California without a hostess suspecting me of having a bomb. The smile faded off of his face as soon as my hand had slipped from his grasp. He was staring at the place right behind my head with a look of shock and horror. Great, Clary, now is not the time to be joking about bombs. I hesitantly looked behind me to see what scene was playing out the window behind me. The shade was pulled shut, and there was nothing out of place around it. I turned back to him and was met with the same expression. He was blankly staring at the same spot without blinking, it was as if he had gone blind. For good measure, I waved my hand right in front of his face. He didn't show any signs of seeing my hand that was now two inches in front of him. Just as soon as I was ready to push the call light to get help, he recovered and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. </p><p>"Well Clary, it is a pleasure meeting you, and I promise won't bore you with the typical airplane stranger talk so you can get to your nap." He said with the smirk from earlier. </p><p>I gulped, "How did you know I was going to take a nap?"</p><p>"Well judging by the tiny circles under your eyes and the fact you have yawned two times since I sat down I'd say you need it." He chuckled.</p><p>I laughed along, not knowing how to respond, and leaned my head against the window. I was instantly yanked into a state of unconsciousness. Just as quickly as everything went black, I was shot into a room with a man, the man. This time it was perfectly clear, it excited me just as much as it terrified me, that I could see and hear everything plainly. </p><p>I was sat in some kind of dark red leather chair, I lifted my head up which was tucked at an awkward angle into the back of the chair. My eyes were now level with the face that had been stalking my dreams for months. The blurry outline that used to serve as his face was completely sharp. I could make out every divot, dimple, and curve of his face. </p><p>He had a chiseled, defined face that would make even a model jealous. Deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean, not at all like ones that the man on the plane had. His face was so angular that he appeared to have dimples, but upon closer inspection that was just the sharpness of his cheekbones. His hair was the best part, the golden strands hung about two inches from his shoulders. Then to top it all off, he had full pouty lips that were a pale pink. They were a lot fuller than Hodge's. Damn you teenage hormones, focus.</p><p>I was staring into the face of Jace Morgenstern. What in the hell? I must have completely lost it, there is no way a movie star had been stalking my dreams for weeks. All the mental strain from finding out about the adoption and Alec must have gotten to me.</p><p>"Well, if my little key has finished eye-fucking me then we can proceed." He smirked with a pompous cross of his arms over his chest. </p><p>I was about to protest about the whole eye raping him thing, but the weirdness of the entire situation shoved the words back down my throat. The fact that I usually do undress him with my eyes every time I see one of his movies helped to keep the words down. </p><p>"Great, now you are stunned into silence, at least this will make what I have to say quicker." He stated the last bit more to himself. </p><p>"I will see you soon my little key, and I will explain everything when we meet." He sighed standing from his position behind the desk. </p><p>Who did this guy think he was? He caused me to get no sleep for months and then dared to accuse me of eye-fucking him. </p><p>"Excuse me? Be seeing me soon?" I gestured to myself turning to look at where he had moved, "Isn't that kind of up to both parties?"</p><p>He waved the questions off with the flick of the wrist. </p><p>I glowered, "I really have no interest in meeting a guy who has been dream stalking me for weeks, decides out of the blue he wants to talk, and then accuses me of being the creepy one."</p><p>"Whoa, I never accused you of being creepy for imagining me naked." He held his hands up as if placating some wild animal, "If anything I would say you were abnormal if you weren't. Being of the female persuasion and all."</p><p>"Agh, You arrogant, narcissistic, son of a bit—"</p><p>Unfortunately, I was ripped from my dream before I could finish giving him a proper tongue lashing. I felt my arm being rattled back and forth, looking down I saw a hand that belonged to the man in the suit. So, he must have been the bastard that pulled me out of my dream.</p><p>"Hey what gives?" I directed all my anger towards him. </p><p>"We are landing in five minutes." He muttered apologetically. </p><p>"Exactly, so why aren't you waking me in five minutes from now?" I glared. </p><p>"I take it you finally spoke to the person who has been keeping you up all these nights?" He ignored my anger. </p><p>"How did you—"I questioned, confused. </p><p>"All will be revealed in time. Just remember, once he reveals himself to you, do not feed into the stigma that surrounds what he is. Also, do not fret about his betrayal, for he does not know yet what lies within his soul." He said like some kind of fortune cookie. </p><p>"What are you?" I said half frightened and half exasperated. </p><p>"I am but a person to prepare you for what is to come. You will go through many trials together, but you will come out stronger." He spouted, seeming to get more obscure as he went along. </p><p>"Who…what do you mean we will come out stronger? What am I supposed to do?" I asked with a chill of fear running down my spine cooling the earlier anger. </p><p>"I cannot tell you that young one, just know those you hold dear will protect you and do not be quick to judge and everything will turn out as it should." With that, he stood up leaving me baffled. </p><p>I now understood why people dreaded getting on planes. They didn't want to deal with interpreting cryptic prophecies from their fellow passengers.</p><p>I waited until most of the passengers had exited the cabin before I even attempted to get my bag. I had safely exited the aircraft, no one else stopped me to tell me the world was going to end, I made my way to the loading area. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Ten</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of cabs to choose from, but I stupidly forgot to withdraw cash from my bank account before I left. I decided to make my way to one of the yellow fart coffins and asked if they'd take my card, instead of having to go back to search for an ATM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I approached with caution, hoping the stereotype of cabbies smelling was false. The man smiled at me approaching, knowing full well that he was going to make some money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where to my lady?" He said with a sleazy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi. Um-- do you take Visa?" I was taken aback by his demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." He replied as if it were common knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, yeah I need to go to 121 Pembroke circle." I told him shrugging my backpack from my shoulder, "Could you pop the trunk so I can put my bag in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize that's about a fifty-minute drive from here." His friendly attitude long gone and replaced by a sour disposition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," I replied going to the now open trunk, putting my suitcase in. I was not a brat by any means, but wasn't that the cab driver's job? He is a complete tool, he hasn't even got out of his car. I had to lean over his passenger's seat like a damn hooker just to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly made my way to the back of the cab, worried he'd charge me extra for the time it took to put my stuff away. He pulled out of the airport swiftly making his way down the road weaving in and out of traffic. The ride provided a welcoming quiet allowing me to reflect on the fact that I would actually be seeing my birth giver soon. That thought had me almost longing for the stressful plane ride. I had no time to deal with the emotions of meeting my biological mother before, and now here I was being forced by the silence into thinking about it. I was longing for another nap, just as a distraction from the impending doom that was about to rule my life. It was so quiet that I could have taken another nap, but the cab driver gave off too much of a creepy vibe for me to will my eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet was no sooner disrupted by said cab driver looking at me in the rearview mirror clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind me asking, sugar, what business do you have in this area?" He had a southern twang to his voice that I hadn't noticed before. It was more off-putting than comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean only people in the business live in this area of town." He gestured toward his GPS where he had put in the coordinates to her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he said the business my mind immediately went to the mob. God, I have been hanging around Izzy's family far too much. Then it dawned on me he meant Hollywood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm visiting my mom." I told him, but quickly added: "She has been a maid for one of the families for years." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing full well if he knew who my mother was he could take advantage of me for money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yea, I bet that's quite the pain in the ass working for those kinds of rich jerks." He grunted, distaste flowing from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah they can be a handful, but I'm not the one that has to clean after them." I shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, sugar, we are here," he said pulling up to large black gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup this is it. Just park outside the gates, and I will get my bag." He shot me an odd look in the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They don't like me using the main entrance being the daughter of the help and all. They have me use a service gate in the back." I explained, completely lying my ass off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, "And you said they weren't that bad, all rich assholes are the same, they all think they're better than us blue-collar folk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded going to the back to retrieve my luggage. As I turned pulling the case behind me, I was startled to see the driver standing before me. He held out my jacket towards me touching my arm in the process, sending tingles up my spine. This was the second time today that I had this feeling whenever someone contacted me. However, this time it felt as if there was a more imminent threat, where Zaniel just freaked me out. It was made worse by the fact that this guy seemed 100% human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just smiled and said, "Have a nice visit." Almost as if he too knew that there was something sinister in my future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks" I mumbled. I walked towards the side of the gate following the fencing a little way, waiting for him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the cab pulled out of sight, I crept out of the bushes and back towards the intercom. I pushed the button before I could chicken out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden static pop that made me jump about twenty feet in the air, "Oh for the love of fairy godmothers!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" the voice on the other end replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that is a great way to make an impression. I guess I should be thankful it wasn't one of those colorful four-letter words that like to come out of my mouth so frequently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, the noise, it um, startled me. I am Clary, Clary Fray, you're adopted daughter." I rambled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, now at least the cat is out of the bag, I was never one for subtlety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, listen I can't hear you, the intercom has been broken for a week. I'm going to go ahead and buzz you through." She rushed out, only to be cut off by a buzz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The proverbial cat is back in the bag. Damn, now I'm gonna have to do the whole awkward blurty 'I'm your daughter' thing all over again. Which by the time I make it up, what is probably going to be the longest driveway in history, I will have come up with something even more uncomfortable to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what actually wasn't that long of a hike, if you are in shape, I made it to the front door. As I raised my hand to knock, the front door flew open to a flustered looking middle-aged twin of mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry they told me that they had fixed the prob—" She stopped midsentence when she got a proper look at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably felt as if she were looking at a photo of her twenty years ago; I felt as if I were getting a glimpse into the future staring into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the movies she looked a little different, they made her eyes look blue and covered up her freckles with make-up. Seeing her in person though, her eyes were the same light green as mine, and the freckles took up residence across her cheeks and nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this is what I'm going to look like in twenty years, bring it on. I mean, her boobs aren't even sagging, and we have huge boobs, so that says a lot for our genetic line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started laughing, and I realized to my utter horror that I had said the last two sentences out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah you would think that they would be down to my knees by now, but they are still standing." She crossed her arms self-consciously across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank the mighty powers that be you have a sense of humor!" I sighed relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That isn't exactly how I wanted to introduce myself as your daughter, but you would have found out sooner or later this," I said pointing to my mouth, "has no filter. I mean my mouth should really start charging my foot rent for how often it is in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed "I hate to say this dear, but that is another one of those things that live in our genes. My publicist won't let me out of the house without at least three retraction speeches planned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! At least our assets are perky while we are making asses out of ourselves." I added, too proud of my own pun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well come on in. I was just getting ready to make myself a sandwich for lunch would you like one?" She peeked back over her shoulder to make sure I was following her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love one, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I am starving!" I said as we made our way into her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foyer was decent sized with a chandelier, table, and a grand staircase taking up most of the space. I could see her rather large office to the left. We went to the right through the living room and at the back was an open kitchen to a dining room table. The house was decorated in a traditional style, and it made the huge house feel cozy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down on the barstools at the island, as she resumed making her sandwich. Minutes passed while she was putting the finishing touches on both our lunches; neither one of us had made a sound since we entered the house. There was no background noise except for the rustling of the ingredients she was putting back into the fridge. I was wiggling in my seat as the heavy awkwardness settled over the room like a black cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza had finally finished placing the ingredients back in their rightful places and sat the food in front of me. Doing so she also broke the silence that had been plaguing the both of us for the past six minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I take it you finally got over your anger about me giving you up." She said meekly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't--" I started to defend myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut me off, "No it's okay if you didn't want to see me, I completely understand. I'm sure you felt I abandoned you, which in all fairness I did. I was in no way ready to raise a child. Nor, did I think that Hollywood is the proper place for a child to be raised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at me with a defensive gleam in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess what I am trying to say is, I did what I thought was best for the both of us, and I don't regret doing it. So I am not going to apologize for the past, but I am willing to have you in my future." She held a hopeful look in her eye that made it impossible to deny her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had never had anyone be so blunt with me in my whole life. Well except for Izzy, if my outfit was not up to her standards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shivered just thinking about the last time she told me my outfit looked like a hooker's, and not the good kind that work for senators and politicians. The ones that are addicted to crack and have a pimp, she so kindly clarified for me. At the time I was surprised she made the distinction until I saw some of the designer outfits the high-class prostitutes wear, and then I just felt more insulted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I realize you were just doing what you thought was right and I respect that. I also respect the fact you were blunt about it rather than giving me some cockamamie story about how much you regret giving me up." I nodded toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what brought you to fly all the way out here? Why not just give me a call?" She asked, confusion plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed looking down at my sandwich, damn now maybe I will have to rent that hotel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing my obvious look of embarrassment, she hastily added, "Not that I mind. I'm just curious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had just found out about you yesterday, and I wanted to meet my birth-giver," I mumbled glancing up at her for a brief moment, unable to keep eye contact in case there was a rejection to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, "Birth-giver, I like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But seriously no problems at home that suddenly brought on the visit. I was a teenager once too. I know all those crazy arguments you get in with your parents at that age, especially your mom. "She nudged my shoulder with her own, making me meet her eyes once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah an argument or two might have happened, but like you said nothing too big. I was mainly just upset; they kept you a secret for so long." I tried to keep it as vague as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was none of her business, and I didn't want her to feel guilty about my parents' lack of parenting after his death. Deep down, I think I was still protecting them though. It was okay for me to think of them as less than perfect parents, but for anyone else to feel that way still made me angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's understandable, I would be pretty upset if I found out I was adopted after eighteen years." She told me staring off into space as if really considering the magnitude of my situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, if she only knew the half of it. It's a wonder I haven't been committed yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," She said slapping her thighs, "you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. This is your home now too. I won't parent you, seeing as you so eloquently put it, I am just your birth-giver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up to put our dishes in the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While you stay here just make sure to let me know if you are going to stay out the whole night. I would also love to spend some time getting to know you while you're here." She told me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that too." I smiled, the first genuine smile I had in days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do you have any idea how long your visit will be or are you just flying by the seat of your pants?" She asked me leaning over the other side of the island laying her chin to rest upon her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I was thinking maybe the whole summer, I figured I could take some time to relax and decide what I want to do for college." I made up the plan as I was talking, and sounded like a pretty solid one. Score one for Clary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds lovely!" She seemed more excited about the prospect than I was, "So do you have any questions for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what about my father?" I blurted out before I realized that this could be a hard subject for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was afraid you'd ask that." She sighed, moving back over to sit near me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, this isn't going to go well. Just please don't let him be dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do I tell you this?" She shook her head in some far away place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dad—he –he's a good man, a great actor, even." She threw her hands up in there air. "But a shitty father. He doesn't want anything to do with you, he never wanted kids and asked me not to tell you who he was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I guess I can't complain, I mean at least you two aren't meth heads tweaking in a ditch somewhere." I swallowed trying to rid myself of the lump that was beginning to form in my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. We both have nice big houses we can tweak in." She let out a forced chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forced a giggle attempting to get back to the lighthearted mood from before. The laughing became genuine when Eliza started to cackle at the noise that I released until we couldn't stop giggling. The rest of the evening turned into share and care hour, and it felt like I was talking to Izzy. We shared things with each other that evening that you usually wouldn't share with a complete stranger. We spoke of our hopes and dreams and shared the stories of our lives until hours had passed us by without even knowing it. We basically tried to cram eighteen years' worth of separation into eight hours of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to be able to connect with someone that was family again. Even though our new relationship didn't have that mother-daughter feel, it was still nice to have a connection with a relative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally called the evening quits and showed me to my room. Before she left me to collapse in my bed, she warned me about her busy day tomorrow. She had some acting thing and was going to leave me everything I needed for tomorrow on the kitchen counter. I just hoped I remembered that come tomorrow morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eleven</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, I couldn't be here today, there is a lot of stuff I have to get done tonight before a big benefit dinner. Which you are more than welcome to go to with me. It should be a good time. If you want to go be sure to pick up a dress, semi-formal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are car keys next to this note with a house key on the key ring. If you need any spending money there is some in my desk drawer, be sure to take some for the dress. If you have any questions, I will leave my phone number at the bottom and the gate code. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get out and have some fun today,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liza</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, I grabbed the keys and the note because I knew I would forget the code if I didn't. I set off for the garage to see what kind of car she left me. There were two cars, and one was a little red jag sports car that was surely a stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't let it be that one" I prayed to the gods above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I repeated the mantra several times out loud trying to work up the courage to hit the locks and find out. I would be stuck in the house all day if it was the Jag. I squinted my eyes and hit the locks, to my relief the Mercedes honked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly settled myself into the car, entered the shopping center into the GPS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I arrived at Rodeo Drive; which I know sounds kind of cliché, but you know what they say, "when in Rome." I made my way down the road looking for a place to grab a quick cup of coffee before I started looking for a dress for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Starbucks took longer to find than it should have considering it was just around the corner. The line was almost snaked out the door. I sighed resigning to my fate of having to wait a good 20 minutes before I could get my caffeine fix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was ripped from my daydream when the cashier cleared her throat. After draining the triple shot mocha something frappuccino, I was able to interact with people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made my way through five different stores feeling grossly underdressed in my t-shirt and jeans. None of the sales associates seemed to notice, it was a very different shopping experience than Pretty Woman had made it out to be. Damn, I should have worn my thigh high hooker heels I muttered to myself browsing the racks for a dress I could wear tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sales lady straightening the rack next to mine clearly heard my comment and started to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I say we just start over, and I can be bitchy mcbitcherson insult your shoes, and then you can come back and rub your awesome shopping spree in my face later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to her with a serious look on my face and said, "I take it you don't work on commission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both started laughing loudly getting glares from other customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, every girl that wasn't raised vapid and shallow, like these muffys, all have the Pretty Woman fantasy." She gestured to the ladies behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Richard Gere help me find a dress for an event tonight," I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, there honey, I will help you find a dress, but I am certainly not your prince in this scenario. I'm the one working at the store not shopping remember." She side-eyed me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. "Right, so I need a dress semi-formal for an event tonight, that doesn't look like it came straight off the runway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, all the designer shops a little more fashion-forward than you were expecting." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged. "Yes and no. I am more of a t-shirt and leather jacket kind of girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, boobiecakes, you have come to the right place. This store is a little more normal person than your run of the mill designer 'let's put together five patterns and call it fashion' store." She dragged me over to a different rack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next couple of hours were spent combing through the racks trying to find something that wasn't over the top for tonight. The salesgirl, Molly, reminded me a lot of Izzy. It sent a longing through me that I hadn't felt since I left home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally settled on a simple black dress with lace netting at the top. It was perfect, form-fitting, stopped before the knee. It was elegant, classy, and sexy without being too Julia Robert's pre-shopping experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to check out the frozen yogurt place Molly had suggested. I quickly grabbed the largest container they had and filling it to the brim with different kinds of yogurt. I could have fed the starving children of the world with how much I crammed in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twig bitches behind me were giving me a judgmental look. Their eyes were screaming 'omg I can't believe she got that much' 'she is totally going to regret that tomorrow when she's bloated' 'What a cow.' After a long day of being around these judgmental muffys, as Molly so eloquently put it, I was not in the mood to be the bigger person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked past them and grabbed another container, and looked them straight in the eye while filling up my second container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of piling a bunch of Oreos on the second container, I noticed the guy in front of me. He had his arm around a girl, even though I could only see the back of him I could tell he was super-hot. His leather pants and fitted black t-shirt would make anyone swoon. I panned up to his clearly muscular back, even though the t-shirt you could tell he was fit. He had shaggy blonde hair that you just want to run your fingers through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All my fantasies were shattered as he turned and I saw his profile. It was none other than that pain in the ass that has been Freddie Krugering me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch!" I said. Causing everyone to turn towards me. I just proceeded to the check out as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind the counter looked at me with concern and asked: "Is everything okay miss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea—umm, I just stubbed my toe" I muttered looking around to see where Jace had gone. Him and his freak of the week were heading out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh hellz bellz no, he is not avoiding my ass. I threw a twenty at the cashier and bee-lined out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried I had lost them, I swiveled back and forth trying to get them in my sights. They were headed down the street. Now I was regretting my decision to double fist it. I ran after them trying not to spill frozen yogurt all over the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" I shouted. They both turned around as I skidded to a stop in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to talk to you," I said gesturing to him with one of my frozen yogurt bowls, "now, and in private."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, love." He said in that incredible sexy accent of his, gesturing for me to head into the ally. God, what I wouldn't give to hear a few more words come out of that--- down girl! You are supposed to be enraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl next to him mumbled something that sounded like pathetic. That served as a cold shower to my raging hormones. I made my way into the ally a little ways and turned toward him with an angry glint in my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to open my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you got me alone. Do you want a photo, make out session, autograph, what?" He shrugged with his hands in his front pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha-ha, no I want to know why you have been stalking me," I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk faltered only to be replaced with a great look of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stalking you, dear." He looked to me, and at the surrounding ally, I now had him cornered in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we have never met, in person that is, but seriously what in the hell do you want?" I sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just stay out of my dreams, I need some sleep for Christ sake." It was out of my mouth before I even realized how it sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk was back, but this time it turned into a full panty-dropping smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In your dreams, huh?" He moved forward stalking me towards the brick wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well now I'm fascinated, what on earth was I doing in these dreams that kept you from a peaceful nights rest?" He asked breathily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arg--, you are literally the most frustrating, egotistical jerk on the planet." My nostrils flared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I really have no clue as to what you're talking about."He said taking a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're not some creepy mind rapey supernatural thing." I eked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stared through me like he was debating on whether or not to take me to the nearest mental hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheap Audrey Hepburn look-a-like shot around the corner like a bat out of hell. Clearly, I had taken too much of her boyfriend's precious time. She immediately went to Jace's side clinging to his shirt like a baby koala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just some advice from one girl to another," She looked to me, "you look so desperate. You can see he's already seeing someone else and guys don't like girls that are so, um--- what's the word?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him as if he was going to magically pull the word out of his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy." She finished off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and one other thing," She said glancing at my hands, "you may want to lay off all that fro-yo. They say guys like girls with an appetite, but that's a little excessive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should be offended, but I was just impressed that she knew what the word excessive meant and used it correctly in a sentence. Snapping back to myself I slowly started to back down the alley away from them. My face was already heating with embarrassment, and he clearly had no clue what I was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well on that very tactful note, I'm just going to—"gesturing to the darkening side of the alley with one of my bowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little kibitzer just huffed grabbing his arm pulling him back to the sidewalk. I started down the opposite way in hopes that it would be a short cut. I didn't want to chance running into them after the whole stalking accusation of 2015. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole situation brought my hunger back full force. I was thankful for the two frozen yogurt bowls after quickly finish the first, tucking it under the second. All the walking was in vain, I realized when I hit a dead end. "Whelp so much for my short cut," I muttered under my breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I started my trek back, I got a whiff of something pungent. It smelled as if something died. The further I walked the stink got stronger and disturbingly more familiar. It just kept getting worse, but I still couldn't place the smell. At this point, I didn't know if I would want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to hear noises that sounded distinctly like footsteps a few paces behind me. I turned my head to see who on earth could have appeared out of nowhere, but there was only pavement and a brick wall. Maybe I should have let him take me to that mental institution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I picked up my pace trying to get out in the open. The noise behind me picked up again, and it sounded closer this time. There was a flash of something on my right side, but before I could turn my head to investigate I was being slammed into the brick wall. The frozen yogurt containers clattered to the pavement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, I still had some gummy worms left in that one. I thought rubbing my sore shoulder that just collided with the building. I hesitantly glanced up unsure if I want to know what is going to cause my impending death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some morbid reason, I hoped it was something cool like a dragon or wizard. My dreams were crushed when I was met yet again with an empty ally. The only thing was the lingering familiar stench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit." It was only a handful of hours ago that I had been in close quarters with that smell. Somehow the cab driver had followed me here. Of course, I was worrying about supernatural stalkers instead of the real live human one who was going to chop me into little pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind one of the shop dumpsters, the greasy man made his appearance known. Great, so no cool dragon to bsome creepy sleazeball. I'd even settle for a werewolf killing over this guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well, look at we have here. The helps daughter," He said with a look of disgust making quotes with his fingers when he said help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shopping on rodeo drive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed silent looking for some kind of makeshift weapon. If my hands stop shaking enough for me to use it. I refused to die this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No more lies to spout?" he asked closing the distance between us, grabbing me by the chin, "Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, don't you worry honey, I like 'em silent too." He said moving his calloused, dirty hand down my side and under my t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See; usually I'd take bitches like you home, have my fun, and get your parents for some money." He said casually. "Then I'd send you on your way, but seein' as you decided to be a bad girl and lie to me, we're just gon' have to have our fun right here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He affirmed his statement by slipping his hand off my ribs and moved it to undo the front button of my jeans. I knew it would be no use to protest, he was too strong to push off. My only hope at this point would be to locate something I could use as a weapon or try and scream my head off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter option looked slimmer as his grip tightened on my throat making it harder to take in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you bein' a naughty girl really ruined my plans. Now I gon' have to have you here, and take care of ya.' See had you been a nice girl you would have got to go home, but naughty girls don't get rewarded." He told me pulling down my zipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally spotted some shiny metal piece that looked like it was a part of a clothing rack. It would have to do, my options were slim, and I certainly wasn't going down without a fight. I sized up my opportunity, I reared my leg back and hit him right in the family jewels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the air left his rancid mouth, I dove for the piece. When I felt the cold metal in my hands, I gripped it for dear life and swung for his head. His already hunched over figure dropped to his knees, but I didn't stop swinging. That's how they always get the upper hand again on TV. I wasn't going to take that chance. I hit him three more times on the head. He was unconscious, that was when I made my move towards society. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as I started to take off hands gripped me, holding me in place. I did the last thing I had left in my arsenal of defense. I took in the biggest gulp of air until my lungs were burning, and let out the best blood-curdling scream I could. The cry was more impressive than I thought it would be, it could have put horror movie actresses to shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only proved to piss him off more as he covered my mouth with his hand. The callouses scraped at my lips as I tried to get a hold of his hand with my teeth. He quickly spun me around slamming my head into the brick, and his hands made their way to my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My vision started to clear from the head blow, I could finally see where I had hit him. There was a dent in his skull, and black ooze leaked out of it and down his face. My eyes widened in alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—I though-t you were--" I choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Human," He sneered "You wish bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands grew impossibly tight across my throat. In a blink of an eye, the hands were gone from my neck and so was the man. I gulped air back into my lungs sliding to the ground. I heard a rustling noise to my right, I turned, and I could make out two figures wrestling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could make out what looked to be Jace on top of the cab driver choking him. Realizing he must have heard my screams and came back to save me, I knew I had to go over and warn him that the cab driver was inhuman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried shouting, but it came out all scratchy and at a very low decibel, worn out from screaming earlier and the choking. I scrambled to my feet stumbling over near them, I only made it about five feet before collapsing from dizziness. Thankfully they were only about three more feet away, so he could hopefully hear my pleas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's—" I croaked, but my voice cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least it seemed that he had the upper hand as he was towering over him, but I knew that wouldn't last long. Jace reached in the waistband of his pants grabbing what looked to be two daggers. I was too out of it to even find it odd that he just had weapons stashed on his person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature under him spoke up, "She must be pretty special for them to send the warden after me. You know you won't be able to protect her forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's of no consequence to me, you escaped, and you know the punishment for that." He said taking a blade in each hand, pressing them to the center of his throat, and slitting outward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black goo shot with some force creating blood splatter on his t-shirt. The body turned to dust, kind of like the things you would see in an old movie about vampires. The body was there one second, black goo and all then just poof dust in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed shocked to see my position so close to the altercation that was taking place moments ago. Swiftly closing the three feet gap, he knelt down to eye level with me. My body clearly quicker than my mind had already perceived him as a threat and started shuffling backward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a submissive position, putting his hands out as if he were greeting some wild animal. Although, he held the same cocky look in his eye that he did when I was accusing him of being my stalker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you?" I blurted apparently my brain decided to start functioning again, although the rational part was still on vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, well, it's actually kind of hard to explain." He said combing his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said you weren't a creepy non-human supernatural thingy," I shouted as much as my voice would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "Love, I never said that I said I hadn't been stalking your dreams. I never claimed to be human." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, like I was going to believe him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Jace had my hand in his and another behind my elbow and was hoisting me up. I batted his hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get your hands off me!" I croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, is that any way to treat your knight in shining armor?" he smirked. I swayed on my feet before I could come up with another witty comeback. He noticed and put his arm around my shoulders crushing me to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was now half laying on him, which kept me from falling down and was more pleasant than I would like to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced up from under his chin, "You never did answer my question; what are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said that's kind of a loaded question. The closest thing I can think to compare what I am to is a cop. I am like a supernatural cop." He furrowed his eyebrows while explaining which made a crease in his forehead. It was rather adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that guy called you warden before you killed him. So I guess that means you're like in charge?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something, like that." He muttered, slipping his hand around my waist and moved towards the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I will answer all your questions as soon as we can get you somewhere to get you cleaned up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What disturbed me the most was none of the shoppers batted an eye at the guy covered in black blood half carrying a girl with a head wound to his car. Come on people this was one huge red flag; this is how people get kidnapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, his car was some overly obnoxious sports car that I probably couldn't even pronounce the name of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, "It's a Maserati."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat flamed my pale cheeks. "Sorry, this is the third concussion I've had in the past few days. I think they have permanently ruined the filter thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," he reassured me, pulling out of the parking lot, "It's a pretty pretentious car. It's also not mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, so within the last ten minutes, you have made me an accessory to murder, and now we are committing grand theft auto." I slunk back into the seat, "And to think people said my life was boring." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through his hair, "First of all you're welcome. Secondly, this is Ella's car, no thievery involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that is that's the advice giver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She definitely thinks highly of her own opinion." He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she only knew you were actually insulting me rather than trying to steal me away for a weekend tryst." He glanced sideways at me with a full-blown smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My cheeks heated again, but he still wasn't off the hook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that the Freddie Kruger thing isn't in your whole demon police bag of tricks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. "You're still not convinced that I haven't been stalking you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you really wasting my time by asking stupid questions right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed loudly pulling his car into a vacant parking lot with a small dilapidated building at the center of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know you don't believe me but just let me take you in here, get your head patched up, then we will talk about everything after. Okay?" His eyes held sincerity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really have any choice in the matter, do I?" I asked narrowing my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." He said popping the p. "So let's crack on, shall we?" he headed towards the crack den of an establishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed opening my door and followed him to the building that looked to be the scene of many previous murders. Any normal circumstances would have called for running back to the car and locking the doors, but he did just save my life. Who would go through all the trouble to save someone just to bring them to a new undisclosed location and kill them? At least that is the logic my brain was working off of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the door open for me, and I stepped through to a club of some sorts. The façade was deceptive, it was a lot nicer on the inside. There was a large empty area in the middle that served as a dance floor, and there was a standard bar in the back. Upfront, there was a DJ booth with strobe lights, which was to be expected. Flanking the two sides of the booth, there were small stages with big metal poles that attached to the ceiling and ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cop my ass," I said turning to head through the front door. My plans were quickly foiled as his arms wrapped around me, spinning back towards the open dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hell no." I flailed trying to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing? I am not going to be drugged and forced to start out stripping only to become one of your hookers." I shouted in a gravelly voice, as he started to drag and push me across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have seen dateline buddy, I know all about human trafficking. I will be damned if you get to start making money off of my body." I was still struggling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have just let him kill me," I muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got his attention quickly, he let go of my arm so fast that I stumbled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God! Sometimes I don't know when you're being sarcastic or just a bloody idiot." he huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saved your life not thirty minutes ago, why on earth would I waste my time, if I were just going to put it in danger again?" he asked waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what am I supposed to think when you bring me to a strip club? And the advantage to you would be making money." I said annoyed at the fact that he was acting like he would be getting nothing out of the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cracked a smile, "Yeah clearly you would be the perfect candidate to snatch for the job. The virgin without innocence or sexual knowledge would be a great crowd-pleaser."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gaped at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I weren't so relieved about the fact that you aren't going to pimp me out right now, I would be offended," I said with a mock glare, but I was a little offended that he didn't think I would be attractive enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you haven't had attempts on your life until today." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't pay much attention to the vexation in his voice. I was surprised to see him pinching the bridge of his nose rather than running a hand through his hair. I had driven him to such a stated of annoyance that he had developed a new tick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so wrapped up in analyzing his mannerisms, I didn't notice he had left the room until I felt the sting of a cloth wiping away the blood on my forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow!" I hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eased the pressure he was putting on the wound but kept cleaning. Once he was satisfied with his cleaning job, he put on an ointment. His brow furrowed again in concentration creating a crease between his eyes. It was shocking and cute to see how much care he was taking treating my goose egg. His bottom lip pulled between his teeth while sizing up where to place the bandage. My eyes were drawn to his mouth, and it was so strange to be this close to someone I admired for so long on TV. His long fingers grazed my forehead when they placed the bandage, shooting tingles from the front to the back of my head and down my spine. My eyes snapped up meeting his questioning gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am genuinely shocked, not only have you refrained yourself from resuming your interrogation, but you have also stayed quiet for a record amount of time." He said his voice almost husky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach turned as the cold dose of reality hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. So you've patched me up, where are these explanations, you so kindly promised?" I crossed my arms over my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated," He sighed, "as cliché as that sounds, you are just going to have to keep an open mind for me. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed me skeptically. "Can you do that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I stated waiting for him to continue. I waved my hands for him to get on with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, I don't even know where to start." He said running his hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not start with what you are?" I suggested, trying to hurry this along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's where things get really complex." He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, how about what that guy was and what he wanted with me?" I softened at his expression. "We can go from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Just remember, open mind." He said eyeing me sideways again, sizing me up to see if I were going to take off running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that guy is what humans would probably consider to be a damned soul." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The man that attacked you in the alley was alive and fully human at one point, but now he's just a shell that has very mild superhuman abilities." He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So he's like some kind of zombie or something?" I wrinkled my nose remembering the stench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, what you saw was just a manifestation of his soul in the human world." I just stared at him blankly. "Argh, I am horrible at explaining this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we try a new approach?" He smirked, and I could almost see the cartoon light bulb going off above his head. "Are you religious or do you know anything about any religions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Christian I guess, I don't know I was raised Christian, but we never really go to church." I frowned not really knowing what I was. "I know the basic concepts, you know the whole God, Jesus, Heaven stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant, I can work with that." He looked like a child who walked into a candy store with money to spend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, every living thing has a soul, human, witch, goblin, vampire, werewolf you name it they all have souls." He stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold up. How are living and vampire in the same category?" My minimal supernatural knowledge shining through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, okay well not living, but --. Wow, I am really botching this." He sighed in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay just try to explain the best you can, and I will bore you with questions from there." He gave me a weak smile but continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I guess living isn't the best description seeing as vampires bodies are technically dead, and ghosts are just souls that haven't moved to either resting place." He elaborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway the basic concept of the soul is very real, and when that vessel that is harnessing the soul dies, the soul is judged and sent to either, what you would consider in the Christian religion, a Heaven or a Hell." He waved his hands up and down reiterating his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That guy was one of the souls that was judged to go to 'hell'" he looked at me waiting for confirmation that I was following along. I nodded for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He escaped from there. What you saw was his form on earth very much like a human, but indestructible." Not entirely indestructible considering he slashed his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shuddered. "So he was a demon then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No demons are very different than the human soul. A demon is just an empty animated vessel with no soul much more dangerous than that of a damned soul." He looked visibly shaken by the thought of a demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The vessels are the species, so a human body is a vessel, a witch body is a vessel and so on. Depending on which vessel the soul is in depends on the abilities the person has. Essentially all souls are made out of the same material." He smiled seeming proud of himself for finally explaining it correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After the judgment, if a soul returns to earth without a vessel they appear as human, but are for the most part indestructible." He paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how did you kill him?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember patience is a virtue." He poked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The man, that you encountered had escaped his sentence in hell. He was searching for new victims. During his lifetime, he was known as the Red Rock Killer. He would kidnap women and hold them for ransom, sexually assaulting them until their families paid. For the unfortunate ones who could afford to pay, he killed them. It's my job to take him back to 'hell,' so I stepped in." he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's where the complex part comes in. I am a kind of police. I make sure everything in 'hell' is running smoothly. I try to keep people from escaping, but mostly I am on earth hunting the ones that have already fled, and keeping the demons at bay." He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't seem that complicated to me. "So you're a good guy. Why wouldn't you just tell me that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never claimed to be the good guy." He had a fierceness in his eyes when he spoke. He continued. "I am not good, yes I keep damned souls and demons from running amuck on earth, but I have never been and never will be 'the good guy'" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it, no good samaritan of the year award for you, but you still didn't answer my question," I said wanting to move on from nauseous feeling that had settled in my gut. "How do you kill a supposedly indestructible soul?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Souls are virtually indestructible to anyone who isn't in my line of work or doesn't have the right enchanted weapons to do so." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So those daggers that you carry around are what allowed you to kill him?" I pushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and no. Me ruling—" he coughed "uh—in charge of the underworld allows me to be able to dispose of the soul without a proper weapon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In charge of as in the Devil?" holy hell he really wasn't kidding about being the bad guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh—I prefer Lucifer." He had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, but that was countered entirely with his nonchalant tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, like I should care what your preferences are." I scoffed and backed away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we really need to go over the fact that I saved your life again?" He inched toward me. "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it already? Being 'the devil' and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, now the only thing I know for certain is not to trust a word that comes out of your mouth." He was definitely the one haunting my dreams, but why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not stalking your dreams, woman." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is why I don't tell people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but outright lying to them isn't cool either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I wasn't the good guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't tell me you were evil incarnate!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really have no sense of self-preservation do you?" He scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen we need to get you back before the staff comes in to start opening up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it a little early to open a strip club?" I snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I own the place, and I really don't want to explain to everyone why you are here." He huffed ushering me to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you own it," I muttered making my way back to his car, but if he thought the questions would stop here, he had another thing coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you dispose of a soul does it go back to hell or?" I wondered if I was still at the risk of being hunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really weren't kidding about the copious amounts of questions were you?" Duh, who does he take me for? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dismissed my condescending look. "No, when you dispose of a soul it is gone forever, it ceases to exist. Most of the time we try to bring them back to hell, but sometimes, when circumstances call for it, we just dispose of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rubbed at my temples groaning, "All of this new information is giving me a headache."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet that has more to do with getting your head slammed into a brick wall." He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose from his chair lifting me out of mine, "Let's get you to your car. I think you have had enough excitement for one day."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was unsure of how I made it back safely. The last thing I remembered was Jace walking me to my car in the garage. My head had been in a haze since I found out I was sharing space with Lucifer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rushed into the kitchen Liza let out a relieved sigh at my fully dolled up appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I was hoping you would come with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sounded like fun," I told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And normal," I added under my breath. Although a day ago going to a gala with an actress birth mother would have been the complete opposite. However, spending a day dodging weird escaped souls made this seem like the most ordinary thing out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a limo waiting for us. The ride ended up being exactly what I needed after a long day. She kept the topics light-hearted and fun as if sensing my mood. Thankfully her maternal intuition hadn't kicked in past sensing something was off, so I wasn't in for an interrogation. She seemed satisfied talking about clothing instead of delving into anything more profound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were swarms of cameramen stationed on either side of a red carpet that ran all the way from the door to the street. I barreled my way through the flashes, stumbling my way into the safety of the building. I started to comment about the craziness of the paparazzi only to be met with open-air beside me. I panicked searching for her through the window not brave enough to handle the storm of people. Instead of being satisfied with the grizzly sight, I was expecting, Liza was posing for the cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I roamed the lobby waiting for her to finish her photo op. A bouncer was stationed at the entrance of the ballroom with a clipboard in hand. I doubted I could get in without her. I stared at one of the paintings on the wall when I felt something slide behind me. I couldn't catch a glimpse of anything out of the corner of my eyes. I chalked it up to still being shaken from earlier, but something grazed my hip. The light grazes turned into a substantial, squeezing pressure. Someone's hand was on my hip. I threw my butt back, remembering the move from a self-defense class I had once upon a time. That would have been useful 8 hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An "Oof." Sounded behind me as I spun around with my hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little paranoid are we there, love?" I recognized the voice before I saw his face. Jace. He was standing there with his signature smug smile. I had half a mind to go through with the punch I had planned just to wipe the smirk off his face. I lowered them settling for a glare instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, now who is stalking who?" he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you were the one who came up behind me, who was already here. Indicating you're the one stalking me." I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See that theory is all good and well except for the fact that I was here first." He tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see I have been here a while. I just came out of the bathrooms there," He pointed over my shoulder to the men's restrooms. "and saw you standing here, being the gentleman I am, I decided to say hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned back towards the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, if we are going by your rules, I was also at the yogurt place first. Thus making you the stalker." He clarified, clearly proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool creepy stalker, I'll just add that to my dating profile," I mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly seeing I wasn't in the mood for the usual verbal sparage. He took a different approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, aside from stalking me what is it you are doing here?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I not come off as the charitable type?" I questioned back. He just gave me an odd look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just what? Sarcastic girls can be just as kind and giving as everyone else. Just not so much on the kind part." I said with my best smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's just you don't seem too keen on the whole paranormal community thing. So I wouldn't think you'd be so eager to donate money to a charity that is for their civil rights." He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what this benefit is for?" I questioned, and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why couldn't she just be normal and help starving children in Africa," I mumbled angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you clearly didn't come to this event on your own who are you accompanying tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who talks like that anymore? 'Who are you accompanying?' I like fifty dollar vocabulary words just as much as the next person, but with his accent it just makes him sound like a pompous ass. Or arse in his case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katherine Ryan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah for a girl who isn't so warm and fuzzy about the 'new' blokes, it's funny that you are a guest of their most prominent advocate." He stated with shocked amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by an advocate?" I asked hesitantly. "Also it's just you, I seem to be having a problem with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear, she is the one that is hosting this event." He ignored my last comment, "She is the head of the charity." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god," I gasped, "of course the birth giver is some kind of peace among the species hippylala chick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Birth-giver? What's a birth giver?" he asked looking genuinely confused and concerned I had gone crazy. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The birth giver? The birth giver is not this issue here. The issue is that I am somehow a creature magnet that can't seem to have a normal night out." I huffed sliding down the wall, landing with a hmph on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid down next to me. The look in his eyes held so much more than concern. It said 'are you sure that your head is okay? Do we need to go for an MRI or is this something that goes along with the whole thinking you're being stalked thing?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering those lingering questions, I decided to answer the one he actually asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am adopted, and Liza is my birth mother, hence birth-giver." I gave him the definition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that makes a lot more sense. So where is the—" he was cut off by Liza's arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clary, I've been looking all over for you." She said glancing between Jace and me baffled as to why we were both sitting on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I was just distracted." I decided that was the best way to put it. I think she would have found "utterly distraught" a little disheartening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace stood grabbing my arm and hoisting me up with him for the second time today. All the while Liza was watching the exchange like a hawk. A full-blown smile swept across her face and immediately I knew she had the wrong idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you've met Jace," She was beaming. "He has been instrumental in the event tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh stop." He told her waving his hands dismissively. Where had the egomaniac gone? Maybe I wasn't the only one who hit my head in the earlier scuffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I'm serious none of this would have been possible without your help." She looked to him with affection. "What do you say we all head in, I'm starving, and we need to get this event started before people start eating the table cloths."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped her arm around my shoulder pulling me in to whisper in my ear as we moved towards the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two look really cute together." She started, "He's a good man, too. I approve." She finished it off with a wink if only she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my complete mortification when I glanced over at Jace, he was smirking. I blushed, whether it was because he overheard or because Liza thought we were flirting I hadn't decided yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one thing I'll have to remember," I muttered to myself. He shot me a confused look, further confirming my suspicions, about the superhuman hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showed me to our table, and to my dismay, Jace sat down in the chair to the left of mine. Liza placed her purse in the one to the right and headed towards the stage to start her speech. Not really wanting to pay attention to the warm and fuzzies she was about to spew about the people like the man to my left, I picked up the pamphlet in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a regular event pamphlet, it had the schedule of the speaker, where to donate money, info on the charity, a description of the courses for dinner, blah, blah. Nothing exciting on there, except for what wasn't present in the pamphlet, which was Jace's name. Surely, someone who was so vain and instrumental in this event would have their name listed somewhere on the thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, the egomaniac doesn't even have his name listed let alone have his picture on here. I wonder who's getting fired tonight." I chuckled, earning me an icy glare from Mr. Egomaniac himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liza was already wrapping up her speech when Jace decided to make light of my comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will have you know that I am actually proud of being vain, thank you very much." He smoothed down his jacket. "However, it would not do very well to have my name all over a charity that hits so close to home, if you know what I mean." He huffed angrily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, pride, vanity, and wrath are you trying to go for the deadly sin record here?" I leaned over and lowered my voice, "They're not like Pokémon you don't 'gotta catch 'em all'" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vanity isn't a sin you may want to fact check before you try to hurl insults." He stated smugly thinking he had gained the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn't know was that the sins were covered extensively in one of my history classes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well in the seven deadly sins, no its not, but it is one of the historical sins. A pope deemed it a sin under the category of pride." I informed him, taking a sip off of my water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a load of bollocks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it's no—" he cut me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying that it's not true. It just the seven deadly sins are Lucifer's personality traits, it's not just something you can add on to or make subcategories of. The fact that a pope thought he could is complete bollocks." It explained a lot about his personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Although, the fact that you think you can 'catch' a sin is rather adorable." He smirked, as Liza arrived at our table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catch a sin?" She asked, "That seems a little heavy for dinner conversation don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we were just debating the good and evil of the world, no biggie." I shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner was served seconds afterward effectively shutting each one of us up. It seemed we weren't the only table who ceased their conversation as soon as the meal was served, because the whole ballroom was now dead silent. However, it didn't stay that way for long. Liza was quickly ripped away from our table. Many of the guests were eager to start a conversation with their host.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others had come to join the pair of us, intrigued by the nobody in attendance. A woman, I recognized from some TV show, and her husband sat down across from us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke in a melodic voice, "So you must be super excited about the supreme court hearing coming up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at her like a fish out of water, I had no idea what she was talking about. I don't really watch the news ever, and I was not really interested in the whole supernatural integration movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, pardon me, I am so rude. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Pam, and this is my husband, Carl." She told me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, I'm Clary," I said reflexively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing she was still waiting for me to continue, I stammered, "I- I don't really know that much about the new integration policy that is being heard. I just know that there is one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooo" She squealed, "That is no problem dearie l can tell you all about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are petitioning the supreme court for all of the supernatural creatures to have the same rights as humans, do. They want them to get back some of the jobs they were kicked out of when the situation first came to light."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I interrupted her, "I thought they already had done that, I mean when I was in the airport they had all of the facilities special for them, and even our president is one of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See but dearie that's the problem, it's separate but equal. We are trying to get them fully integrated. This petition will get a new amendment added to the constitution ensuring their rights to the same freedoms that the humans have. Isn't that so great? We are just one step away from having everything legal tied up!" she all but squealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to get light headed, with everything that happened today, some of them shouldn't have the same rights humans do. The damned soul was terrible enough. So what they should have a right to vote too? I guess I know how Hitler came into power now. Demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably had the damn devil painting his campaign posters," I muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace stood reaching for my hand and pulled me to my feet. Turning to Pam, he said, "If you'll excuse us she owes me a dance, and I need to get her out there before she tries to weasel her way out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led me to the dance floor and pulled me in tight signaling to me we had reached our destination. My hand rested on his shoulder, while the other was encompassed in his large hand. His hand wasn't as large as it first seemed when I had placed mine in his. It was his fingers that made his hand seem bigger than it really was. He had long fingers. I bet he played the piano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that love?" he asked while he finished circling my waist with his other hand and placed it on the small of my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand shot tingles through my whole body even through the fabric of my dress. The tingles continued for a few seconds, but they all seemed to shoot up and end where our hands were connected causing an almost vibration. My eyes snapped from our hands to his own very blue eyes. Mine silently asking "are you doing this? Is this normal"? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry this isn't some freaky devil thing." He said without further explanation on what it actually was and started to move us around the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out an indignant noise as he twirled me around. It wasn't as if I was particularly bad at dancing. I just didn't enjoy it. But at least two good things came from this dance session, he forgot my rude comments from earlier, and I got away from nosey Nancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know whether to slap you for dragging me out here or to kiss you for getting me away from that table," I told him truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you are going to have to settle for neither. Considering one of your instincts was to slap me, you do not deserve the reward of kissing me." He said completely serious. I guess I don't have to worry too much about his potential brain damage 'cause he's back at full force folks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I removed my hand from his and gave him a rather strong swat on the back of the skull. The anger I expected from my antics did not follow; instead, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He swiftly grabbed me behind my right knee placing it on his hip while the other stayed situated at the small of my back. His leg slid along the ballroom floor towards my other foot where he effectively knocked me off balance into a dip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended as he put me upright letting go of my leg. He looked into my eyes the whole time with his arrogant smirk. The entire ballroom erupted in applause. Apparently, my dancing skills were better than I thought. His grin turned in to a full-blown smile, and he bowed to our audience. I tried to hold back the laughter bubbling in my chest, but seeing his over the top bowing made me lose it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on pissy missy." He elbowed me a little for encouragement. I did a quick curtsey. Hey, you gotta give the people what they want every now and then, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed satisfied with the half-assed attempt I made. After the applause died out, we made our way back to the table where Liza was already seated talking to more people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Clare, I was just about to come to find you." She said looking amused. I was hoping she had missed the display, but clearly, today was just not my day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have the limo out front for you if you're ready to go. I figured you might be kind of jetlagged." She sympathized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, you need to stay longer. I'm not that tired anyway." I told her with a yawn betraying me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, "You go home and sleep, the driver will come back for me later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you are sure," I said, and she nodded toward me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made my way through the throng of people that were still here. After navigating crowded high school halls, all stuffed rooms were easy. What surprised me was that Jace stayed glued to my side the whole time. We didn't get separated once on our way to the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a reason you're following me?" I stopped by the lobby doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you see, it is chivalrous for a man to walk a woman out to her car, missy." He told me as if he were explaining the workings of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly so why on earth would you be doing it?" I asked him. "Also if you're wanting to bank some gentlemanly points you might want to call the woman by her name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would, but I was never properly introduced. You would think between being accused of stalking, saving your life, and dancing you would have informed me." I cut him off there and decided to play along with this little hissy fit. I knew if I did, it would get me home sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, my name's Clary. What's your name?" I talked to him like the two-year-old he was. I glanced towards the limo outside the door and debated the probability that he would follow me in if I made a dash for it. When my eyes met his face again, I knew there was no chance in hell I would get out of here before this conversation was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See was that so difficult?" I gave him an exasperated sigh. "Although, I believe I will stick to calling you, missy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?" I crossed my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pissy missy fits your personality better, and while we are in mixed company, I think it should just be shortened to missy. Do you not?" He mirrored me, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool, so the names missy now. Am I free to leave?" I asked almost pleading. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even an argument from you? You must be tired, love, go home and get some sleep." He ordered. I started towards the limo but didn't make it there before he grabbed my hand. I turned back towards him with a murderous glint in my eyes. When was he going to let me leave? Oh, right he enjoys torturing me, so about five minutes from never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the hand situated in his and brought it to his lips, barely brushing them over the skin and murmured a "Goodbye." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made my way hastily into the back seat, not wanting him to know that a single brush of his lips had affected me. Whatever brain malfunction that seemed to be present whenever he was around caused me to stumble into the limo, rather than the graceful plonk I would have settled for. The most annoying part was that I could hear him laughing as I shut the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Thirteen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of those mornings. I was still tightly clinging to my pillow and pretending to be asleep for no one's benefit, but my own. I drifted back into that happy state between consciousness and sleep. I felt a whack on my butt like someone whipped me with a rolled-up towel. My eyes snapped back open to Liza standing there with an enthused look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on sleepyhead the day awaits!" she shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was asleep not deaf, what was it with people and always shouting things? My grandma, before she passed away, would always shout at the waiters at restaurants that couldn't speak English very well. It wasn't like they were going to magically understand her just because she said it louder. Same situation here, I was not going to spring out of bed just because she raised her voice to a higher decibel. No, I was just going to be a small child and bury my head further into the pillow that had been oh so kind and quiet all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This did not have the intended effect. Liza steamrolled towards me yanking the pillow out of my hands and from under my head. I half sat up stunned that she managed to pry the thing out of my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clary, get dressed. Let's go, we have a great day ahead of us." She said practically bouncing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright. I'm up." I said, dramatically getting to an upright position in bed. I guess a day of mother-daughter bonding wouldn't be so terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exited the room, not once wiping the excited smile from her face. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my suitcase and threw them on. I wrestled through the thing looking for a t-shirt, but gave up, figuring the gray one I had worn to bed would be just as good as any. I sprayed myself with somebody splash hoping to give it that new t-shirt smell again. I didn't want to find out what her next attempt would be to get me out of the room, I settled for throwing my hair up in a ponytail and putting on a little mascara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jogged my way down the stairs heading for the living room, "I'm up and ready. You may put the bucket of water away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on my face melted away the instant I stepped over the threshold. Jace was sitting on the couch chatting with Liza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, missy." He stood up, "Ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go?' I peeked around him to look at Liza. "I thought you and I were spending the day together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the decency to look guilty for a moment before she replied. "No, Clare, I wish we could, but I have to work today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat there for a second with a contemplative look on her face. "Wait a second you thought that I would go through all that trouble of making you get ready fast just to spend the day with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," I replied almost inaudibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled. "No, sweetie, I most definitely would have let you sleep in. Jace just showed up wanting to surprise you today. I hurried you along so he wouldn't have to wait down here for another couple hours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed my hand and lead me towards the door. Liza shouted "Bye," as I gave her an unsure wave over my shoulder. He released my hand when we arrived at his vehicle in the driveway. It was slightly less obnoxious than the last car he had kidnapped me in, but none the less it was still a bright red sports car with a convertible top. He was already in the driver's seat when I looked up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, missy, we have lots to do today." He gestured towards the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," I turned back towards the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know if you try and go back inside I will just throw you over my shoulder and force you into the car right?" he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you so sure I can't fight you off?" I asked with my back still turned to him, but I could sense the smirk on his face when he spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It kind of comes with the job description."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Acting?" I turned towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smart-ass." He said trying to scowl, but he couldn't hide the smirk that was so evidently there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And before you start in, no, Liza will not help you. She loves me and thinks it's great that I am paying you so much attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arrogant Bastard," I muttered opening the door, sliding into the seat next to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as I clicked the seatbelt into place, I scanned through radio stations looking for a song I liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what is this kidnapping going to entail for today?" I was still toggling with the buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think that you have the right to mess with the radio?" He glared towards my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well seeing as how I'm the one in the car against their will, I think that it would be the least you can do to let me pick the soundtrack of the day." I turned up the volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that would be nice. It is my car, however, and that gives me ownership over the radio." He smacked my hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? You're not going to let me pick a radio station? I could have made this whole kidnapping thing a lot harder on you, and you're whining over the music." I huffed leaning back into the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all, I do not whine." I explained, "Second, pick whatever radio station you bloody well like." He grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds a lot like whining to me." I singsonged, earning a spine chilling glare from the driver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what if you don't stop being such a pain in the ass, I am going to turn this car around." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was surprised, but I actually wanted to know what he had planned for us today. What could it hurt to spend a few hours with him? Staring at him in person was way better than doing it at home on the TV anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, grumpy gills," I moved my face within inches of his and making a pouty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Freek a Leak" came on the radio at just the right moment, I reached over to the nob turning it up without moving my face and started to sing along right next to his ear. I sang "how you like it daddy" in his ear while barely moving my head back and forth. A grin broke out across his face. This only served as encouragement, I kept going until he was rolling with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, stop. I won't turn the car around." I didn't move though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, love seriously, stop you're going to make me bloody well crash the car if you don't," he told me still laughing profusely as I finally settled back into my seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mission accomplished," I cleaned my nails on my t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that is your version of saying 'I'm sorry'" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To you yes, that is the closest you'll ever get," I responded completely serious. He may have saved my life, and we may be developing some kind of weird friendship, but I did not trust him as far as I could throw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So where are we going?" he just gave me a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh is that another question I shouldn't ask? Are you gonna throw another hissy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That make-shift apology is about to be rejected" he warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, I will stop being bitchy mcbitcherson. However, I can't promise a little smartassery won't come out every now and then." I relaxed back into the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." He grabbed my hand and gave it a shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So mister, can you be done PMSing now and tell me where we are going." I smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, that was the incorrect thing to say. He gave me a cold stare while shoving the arm closest to him knocking me into the door. As I went toppling over his glare turned into a look of amusement. Well, two could play that game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow, jeez I get it okay. You're not in the mood today. I will stop messing with you, but that hurt." I told him while clutching my arm that hit the door and cradling it in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." He said pulling the car into a parking space and looked at me with true concern in his eyes. "Clary, I am sorry. I forget my strength sometimes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at the 'injured' arm the whole time avoiding his eyes. I had to get my composure if this was going to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, missy. Come on look at me." He pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me take a look at it. It may be broken, and we need to get you to a doctor if that's the case." His voice was full of anguish as if the thought of hurting me gave him physical pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't take another awkward comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are way too easy." I smiled up at him letting go of my arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of the car rolling his eyes and opened my door for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get inside." He said gesturing towards the building we were parked outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I know I'm being a jerk, and I don't mean to be," I told him rubbing my temples. "It's just you don't want to be around me for at least an hour before I wake up. Just for future reference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it, next time I will have Liza wake you up before I come over." He said smiling while holding the door open for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great, I had just indirectly agreed to hang out with him again. My brain was warring with itself about whether or not we wanted to see him again. A big part was screaming a resounding yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't know what to expect when we walked in, but it certainly wasn't this. He had taken me to a small coffee shop with big comfy chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you expect another night club?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep telling yourself that was a night club," I muttered to him, heading towards the line that was forming near the cashier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ah. Go find us a seat; I will order our coffee." He instructed me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed his demands. More people kept piling in the door, and I didn't want to lose the two chairs by the fireplace. I bounded over towards the overstuffed, brown, leather chairs earning some dirty looks from the other patrons. One even had the nerve to mutter 'no decorum.' Yeah, buddy, I can see the lustful look you're giving the seats, you're just jealous I got to them first. I settled into the one closest to the fireplace as Jace finished ordering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your ability to piss people off is uncanny." He said sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha—"I started to ask, but shut up as soon as I noticed the man from earlier glaring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not me; he just has some weird relationship with the chairs." I stared directly at the man as I cuddled back into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah seems like a real pervert to me." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did you get me?" I snatched the bag out of his hands, peeking through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will take that as a rhetorical question." He said as I started to take items out of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had two breakfast sandwiches in there one on a croissant and the other on an English Muffin. I snatched the croissant out of the bag and took a bite before he could even blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if that was the one I wanted?" He ripped the bag out of my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too bad already took a bite," I licked it for good measure, "It's mine now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked slightly green. "True, but I was the one who was so kind as to buy the sandwiches for us. Proper etiquette would dictate you would ask which one I wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Proper etiquette also frowns upon kidnapping," I stated. "So where are we going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We—" he was cut off as the barista shouted our order. He went to fetch it without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was literally the luckiest man in existence when it came to avoiding questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed me a cup. "Caramel macchiato iced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know my drink order?" I eyed the cup skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you seriously want to waste your time with me explaining how I know your drink order or would you rather find out what we will be doing today?" He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought it over for a minute before responding with "Both." It was far too creepy to let go. I did order the same coffee every time, but as I recall I had never been to a coffee house with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, "Fine. I know your drink order because you were in front of Ella and me at Starbucks that day and I heard you order it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scrunched my nose. "The bimbo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the bimbo." He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you still stick to the fact that you're not stalking me?" I took a tentative sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times do we have to go over this? No. I. am. Not. Stalking. You." He emphasized each word in his last sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It comes with the job description. My memory is excellent. I have to be perceptive when tracking the criminals of the world." He shrugged it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And demons," I added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and demons." He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what are we up to today jam sandwich?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He side-eyed me, "You're not using that correctly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I read it in a book, its British slang for cop." I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a roaring laugh, "No, love, that's what the car is called, not the cop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. I thought they just had a thing for jam sandwiches like our cops do for donuts." My cheeks heated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter calmed down a lot, but his body was still shaking from holding in the last of it. Once he finally gained his composure, he started to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today we start your education. You are far too frightened by the "new" world around you, and with your mum being in the position she is, we need to fix that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two things wrong with that sentence there buddy. First, she's not my mum, she is Liza. Second, not frightened just avoidy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This "avoidyness" as you so aptly put it is clearly coming from a place of fear." He said with the confidence that only Freud should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I like to think of it as a healthy dose of weariness, so I don't get eaten."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, not all creatures are evil demons who hunt humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too many to keep track of not taking that chance." I picked at the label on mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to and you will. They have been here long before two years ago and—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've heard the phrase ignorance is bliss, correct?" I looked to him expecting an answer, and to my satisfaction, he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize that you are hanging out with an inhuman right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen. I will be painfully honest with you for once. I don't do change, change has kicked my ass before. It never tends to bring anything good, so I avoid it like the plague." An unpleasant shudder cut me off as I recalled how much my life changed after Alec died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut off my train of thought, "Look, we are going to meet up with a friend of mine to go around the supernatural china town today. Just to prove to you, it's not that bad. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One condition." I sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You explain more of your story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." He let out a slight giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere deep down I really wanted to trust him, but it was hard considering who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprisingly patient as he waited for me to process the fact that I was about to be thrown into a world I was not entirely comfortable with, yet again. As I rose from the chair, I determined I was going to stay strong and not have a panic attack. It was easier said than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got situated back into his car and made our way towards my impending doom. It was about twenty minutes until either of us spoke again. Jace broke the silence only to tell me that we were almost to our destination. My nerves had been somewhat dormant up until this point, but knowing we were about to leave the safety of his vehicle sent me into overdrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of the car without saying a word and came to my side and opened the door. My body was working on autopilot. I mechanically got out of the car and followed him down the sidewalk. We approached a closed off road with tents lining either side like an outdoor market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was unlike any market I had ever seen before, there were fabrics of all colors floating overhead blocking out the sun, instead of the typical tents. Thick tapestries separated each of the stalls. As we walked under the first dangling sheet, everything changed. The blaring light was blocked out, it appeared to be night under cover of fabric, but not quite. There was a glow under the tent that was softer than any light I had ever seen before. The glow was like that of a candle, but even softer. It should have made it difficult to see, but as I could see all the way down to the other end of the street. The glow didn't deter from the boldness of the fabrics it seemed to enhance them; due to its softness, the materials were not in competition with the sun for brightness. The ground was different here, too. We were no longer on a paved road, we were now walking along a cobblestone path with moss nestled in the cracks. I took my first few steps with extra caution expecting the cobblestone to be uneven. I was amazed, the stone was completely level. There was definitely magic at work here, but magic that I could get behind because it kept me from falling on my ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There seemed to be little dots of light that weren't a part of the glow either, they looked like little stars a ways ahead. I felt something wet splash lightly against my face, it had me on high alert until I realized bubbles were floating around everywhere. As if things couldn't look anymore enchanting they had to add bubbles to the mix. Jace certainly knew what he was doing bringing me here. He must have been thinking the same thing with the look of accomplishment on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to explore?" he asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," I told him still a little apprehensive, but more curious than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led me to the first 'tent' which was adorned with potted plants on the outside that were manicured to perfection. As we made our way in, there were a couple of tables set up with a bunch of different fruits and vegetables spread all over. This was the first thing in this place that looked like a typical farmers market. The only difference was everything looked like it came straight from a food magazine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to try some?" a voice asked, but there was no one in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace took advantage of my silence and answered him. "Yes, we would like some of the watermelon, some of the strawberries, the cantaloupe, oh, and mango too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it." the voice answered back. I still for the life of me couldn't figure out where it was coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace bent down, I couldn't see where the voice was coming from was because we were talking to a gnome that was about 22 inches tall. It wasn't a talking figurine, although the resemblance was uncanny. He handed Jace all of the samples he had requested. I bent down to help take some, my manners kicking in before I could make a further ass out of myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace dug into the samples like a starved man, devouring each in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing that I hadn't even started eating mine he spoke. "Oh don't give me that look. I've seen you double fist fro-yo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never said I didn't have an appetite, but I at least know how to pace myself better than that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah in the amount of time we were separated you devoured both of them, and that was a lot more food and about the same amount of time as this." The gnome had an amused look on his face at the beginning of our banter but was now full out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed, now the gnome now knew I double fisted my fro-yo and a little by the fact that Jace knew how fast I had eaten them. I ate first in an attempt to change the subject. Each of the fruits were just as amazing as the last. Even the mango that was out of season was delicious. Another magic I could get behind. Food magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got some grudge against vegetables there, grump?" I realized he only requested fruits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The creator just invented vegetables as a torture device for us lowly earthly beings. I will only eat one the way they were meant to be consumed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I were strapped to a chair and force-fed." He replied with all seriousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," I said turning my attention to the gnome, "Could I try some of the broccoli and the baby carrots, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, miss, coming right up." I cringed at miss, it was too close to missy for my liking. To my dismay, Jace caught the wince and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I downed the vegetables as soon as they were handed to me. They were just as good as the fruits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will take some of the –" I reached for my purse that was usually slung around my shoulder only to come up empty-handed. I pouted, I had forgotten to grab it during the kidnapping this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will take one of each of the fruits and the vegetables too." He pulled out his wallet and handed the man some money. The man bagged up our produce and started to give it to Jace, but he waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will be back for it later." The gnome nodded and tucked it behind the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we exited, I interrogated him, "Why are you being so nice to me today? First with breakfast and now with the food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the phrase is you gotta' buy me dinner first," I emphasized dinner hoping he would get the hint that any food didn't qualify him for love later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, "Damn, and here I thought produce would be a surefire way to get into your pants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expect a steak dinner thank you very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next station had the most intricate fabrics of them all. They were bold in color and design. There were some more muted colors too, but those tended to have the bolder patterns. There were bolts of fabric, clothing, blankets, sheets, and even headbands. They looked very shiny as if they were made out of silk material. I reached my hand towards one to see if it were as silky as it seemed, I drew it back quickly worried I might ruin it with the oils from my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can touch it if you want." A woman's voice called. I turned toward the noise; hopefully, I would be able to spot the person it was coming from this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman moved from where she had been when she first called out. She was now not three feet away from me. The woman had long brown hair that rested just above her hips. It was very shiny and glistened like the fabrics that she had in her booth. Her face had a strange beauty to it, her face bulged a little just below her cheekbones where most people's faces would cave in. Her eyes were dark brown to the point of almost being black. Deciphering the pupil from the iris was hard. The finishing touch to her eerie beauty was two beauty marks situated under her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking the trance, she moved back into her booth motioning for me to follow. I went into the tent with Jace close behind me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have the perfect thing that I think would look just lovely on you." She told me riffling through the racks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ha, here it is." She said producing an emerald green silk dress. It was a floor-length gown with a fitted v neck top that synched at the waist and low on the hips but was flowing everywhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's beautiful, but I have no idea where I would even wear something like that," I told her if Izzy were here I would be buying it without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense, get this lovely man of yours to take you for a night on the town. It would be perfect for that." She handed me the dress and shoving me towards the makeshift dressing room, which was really just a curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did say you expected a steak dinner." He mused. I was blushing for the second time today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to try and embarrass me at every booth?" I muttered, sliding the curtain shut and starting to strip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Missy, you're just so pale that it's necessary to make you blush every few minutes just to keep some color in your face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got the dress on with no problems, it was a perfect fit. The material felt even better than it looked. It was smooth over my skin, I felt like I was wearing absolutely nothing, yet wrapped up in the softest cocoon all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came out to a sight I had never seen before. Jace was standing there speechless with his angular jaw slightly open with a shocked expression on his face. The pouty lip that frequently graced his face was absent as his jaw just kept sliding further down. I walked the few feet over to him and placed my hand on the bottom of his jaw, his stubble tickled at my fingers as I pushed it closed. I wiped the corner of his mouth and cleaned my fingers off on his t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drool," I stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed, but he still didn't say anything. I guess he was still in too much shock from the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I guess I have to consider buying it. It was literally jaw-dropping for one of us." I told the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and I think for the complexion insult he should get you a blanket too." She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed, pick out the most expensive one you have," I said entering back into the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was boxing up the blanket by the time I got redressed whispering back and forth with Jace. As I approached, he looked to be reprimanding her about something rather than having a hushed conversation. He probably had his panties in a twist about her taking my side. I was a little surprised by that as well, but I guess there was one woman who was immune to his charms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I handed her the dress back, interrupting whatever was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So where to next?" I looked towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" 'Sup to you." He replied in an angered voice. His accent was thicker when he spoke. I guess getting pissed off brought it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thanked the lovely lady trying to silently apologize if I had caused him to be angry with her in any way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what was she?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that's a rather rude question to ask love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought this trip was supposed to be educational. How am I supposed to learn if I don't ask questions?" I whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise not to go all girly on me and freak out." He said stopping in the middle of the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When have you ever seen me freak out?" I asked, then I remembered when he first brought me to the strip club and accusing him of trying to sell me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, Ok proceed." I waved him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's an arachnid." He explained waiting for me to process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a spider?" he just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H--eeww." I shivered, feeling like bugs were crawling all over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So those spots under her eyes weren't beauty marks?" I squirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No those were more eyes." He confirmed my suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I was confident that there weren't actually spiders making babies in my hair or running up my arms, I calmed down. It was unsettling that a large human-like spider was roaming the earth, but she had helped me stick it to Jace so she couldn't be all that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his hair. "It's not what you think either, she's not some giant spider. Her vessel is more humanoid than that, she is just from a long line of descendants of Arachne. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the whole weaving competition thing, where the lady got poofed into a spider?" I scrunched my nose in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, except she didn't really get turned into a spider, she was a species crea—" I felt a tug on my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked to the right where I had felt the pull and saw one of the little stars tugging on strands of my hair. These were not starts at all. They were little pixies floating all around, but they were focused on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow!" I hollered as more of them swarmed my head and started tugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bloody little buggers," Jace exclaimed swatting his hand towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," I caught him mid-swing, "You'll hurt them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just broke out into one of his full-blown sexy smiles. I was a little stunned myself. I was now standing up for these creatures? I would have never wished any harm on them before, but I would have never actively saved one either. I would never actively try to save anyone, not even myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard tiny voices saying come, come. I decided to humor them and walk in the direction that they were pulling me. I ended up at another tent with moss growing all along it. There was no more cobblestone in front of this one, just cracked rock that was almost entirely taken over by green. We entered to a completely green space with flowers growing all around. A woman was standing in a blue strapless dress with some costume fairy wings on her back. She had shoulder-length white hair that was so white it had a blue tint to it. She was a young woman though, her hair must have been colored. She had very sharp features with an alabaster complexion and blue eyes that competed with Jace's. The wings behind her back started to flutter. They were real. She was some kind of fairy-like these little things that were pulling my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome." She squealed running towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the little pixies surrounding me and waved her hand at them saying 'shoo.' They all scrambled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should you really be doing that to your own kind?" I blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those," she said pointing in the direction of the miniature women, "are not the same as what I am. We are both fairies, but those are pixies, and I am a sprite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I've never been good at the whole think before you speak thing," I said embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad that doesn't only happen with me." Jace snorted causing me to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started laughing, "I didn't even have to try for that one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sprite fluttered around the room picking more flowers and a handful that were lying on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Lucinda." She said happily. "What's your name?" she asked in a very similar way to how I asked Jace the other night, except her tone didn't have the malice that mine had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Clary, and this is Jace," I said gesturing towards the man who was still amused that he got me to blush yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I know who he is dear, everyone knows who he is." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to sit on the floor with her. Of course, everyone knew who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, don't say that too loud we wouldn't want him to get a bigger ego than he already has." I joked with her. She gave me a shocked, verging on frightened, look, and glanced towards Jace. He gave her a dismissive shrug. Right probably not a good idea to talk back to the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Front or back?" she asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?" I scrunched my nose at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want your hair braided in the front or back, silly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The back," I told her. That explained what she did with all of the flowers, I had assumed she sold them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She worked through my hair humming to herself. She seemed to be the happiest creature on the face of the earth. I was glad she wasn't the first tent we went to, so all my crabbiness had time to wear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soothing to have my hair played with, my mother used to play with my hair all of the time, and she was very gentle. The playing came to an end far too soon, she had placed the last flower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There." She said grabbing a hand-held mirror and brought me over to the large one on the wall. "What do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucinda had done a zig-zag braid down my back and a braid across the top. White roses were weaved into strands of my hair flowing from the top to the bottom of the braid. The white was a huge contrast to the ginger of my hair, which made it look even more beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is absolutely stunning," I told her truthfully. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace started to hand her money, which she refused, "No, it's just a pleasure doing someone's hair who appreciates it so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are." A woman said busting in the booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaelie, hey," Jace said walking up to her and squeezing her tight to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight pang of jealousy settled in my gut. I tried to shrug it off, logically I knew I had no right to feel that way. I had no claim over him. The feeling would not be reasoned with, it just embedded deeper the longer they hugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He introduced me to her, and we exchanged pleasantries shaking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you put up with this one." She said jabbing him in between the ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't, he just forces me to spend time with him, really it's just social rape." The feeling dissolved a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed putting her arm around my shoulders, "I think I'm going to like this one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, two women in one day that can resist the thick charm he lays on. I think I am really starting to like this place." I said to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not my fault I don't have the right bits." He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which other lady are you talking about?" She looked to him for the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't catch her name, but it is the one who works at the silk booth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacinta?" she laughed, "I hate to break it to ya', but we have a reason for not falling into that trap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? A high IQ and a good bullshit detector?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, "Nope. Let's just say he would need a lot more curves and a lot less –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Penis," I said catching on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to say chest hair, but we can split the difference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will have you know that there are very few hairs on this chest and you can't really even see them." He replied storming into the building that I didn't even realize we were standing in front of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held the door open for me, I went inside and was met with a sight I had been expecting to see all day. We were in a magic shop, and it was your typical run of the mill gypsy type. Bookshelves were lining the whole store with weird things like chicken's feet, oils, candles, and lots of books. To top it all off, there was a curtain in the back with a sign hanging in front of it that read palm and tarot readings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace was already seated at one of the tables in the main area of the store. I walked over to the chair next to his and plonked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for today, it was fun. Not overly educating, but fun." I told him with complete sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the first part of today was just to get you acquainted with what you will be learning about." He said scooting a book across the table towards me. "Now we educate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked towards the book that he had moved in front of me to find that all of the things we had bought earlier were already on the table. Not only had the vendors brought our purchases here, but they had wrapped them up in an expensive-looking paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it this was your doing," I said gesturing to the boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup." He said. "You think they go to all that trouble for every one of their customers?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grunted in disapproval. He managed to miss the entire point of what I was saying. It dawned on me, "Speaking of customers, where were all of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me a sly grin, "Not here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Figured that part out," I said not letting him get away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a weekday they don't have that many customers on a weekday," he said sheepishly, "and we also came about two hours before they usually open." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guffawed, "God, your spoiled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Found it!" Kaelie shouted from somewhere in the back of the shop. She raced towards us carrying a tome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This," she started, dropping the book on the table, "has the whole history of how all of us came to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your homework. It has all the possible information about what I am you could possibly want to know." He glanced to the other book lying on the table, "Also, the one in front of you has a catalog of most all creatures that you will find. It has their physical descriptions, abilities, and such. Very useful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told her!" Kaelie slammed her hands on the table in fuming shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace rolled his eyes, "She guessed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She what—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is sitting right here." I waved my hands, I hated being talked about while I was in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is taking it better than I expected." Kaelie glanced in my direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than most." He scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is sick of being talked about and is getting pretty pissed that someone thinks she is going to read," I shoved the tomb towards Jace, "that." it landed in his lap with a thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oof." He glared in my direction, "Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't get hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See I would know that if anyone would bother to explain all of this to me." I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is why this," he slammed the book back down on the table, "Is your homework."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're joking right?" I turned to him, he gave me his 'I'm not messing around' face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's just screwing with me, right?" I asked Kaelie. She at least had the decency to look sympathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love reading just as much as the next nerd, but there is no way I am reading that," I told them pointing to the history book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is rather important, and you will be reading it," he informed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen I promise I will read the other one, but as for the whole boring history textbook, you are going to have to give me the cliff notes version of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The what?" he asked, his nose scrunched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old are you?" I asked genuinely intrigued. Who, in the modern era, made it through high school without using cliff notes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Physically, I am 26 and will always be 26. In reality, I am older than you can even possibly comprehend." He shrugged it off as if he were talking about the weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What like ten thousand years. Come on give me a guesstimate." I pleaded, doubting he was even close ten thousand, he didn't look a day over nine hundred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well how long has the earth been around?" he asked completely serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think scientists say somewhere around 4.5 billion years." Kaelie piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little older, but close to that." He answered. It made sense, but it was still pretty insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, 26 it is," I said. "So the cliff notes version, break it down for me. Just give me the essentials I need to know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got this one J." She said patting him on the shoulder before she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you know about the basics, there are different vessels that all contain a soul, but our souls are all essentially made out of the same thing blah blah blah." Kaelie waved her hand for a dramatic effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup learned that the hard way," I muttered, she gave Jace a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, once upon a time…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a faraway land," I added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled but continued. "Around the time Jace was talking there was a man aptly named The Creator. He made the earth and all the creatures that inhabited it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, God?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and no. What we think of as God nowadays, yes. However, the true concept of 'God,' the one who made the creator, was long gone at this point. Think of this more as a Greek mythology god type thing, the original had already been overthrown. Anyway, the creator made the earth and put creatures to live in it. He created different varieties of the mythical creatures first. He made these creatures not out of love like some would say, but out of power. He wanted to make a race that would live to worship and serve only him. He tried countless times to get this right giving the creatures different 'heavenly' attributes each time. This failed every time though as they were too strong to have the singular purpose of serving him. He would send waves of destruction to destroy every "failure," the species, whether it be a great flood or a meteor shower. In his desperation to create the best subservient race, he tried to create a vessel that could run without a soul, thinking that the soul was what gave them too much free will. In this desperation, he created a completely uncontrollable race they had no soul, but immense power." She paused for dramatic effect. "He created demons. Finally, he figured out that the soul was not the problem; it was giving the vessel any divine attributes, so he created a race that was so weak that it would depend on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he destroyed the other races then how are they here now?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace spoke up, "A lot of the time a few survived, and they kept a low enough profile to live on. Also, humans and these creatures mated, and that's why we have so many different species now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong this is interesting and all to know, but why do I need to know it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're the k—" She was cut off by a rather nasty warning glance from Jace. Guess I would have to remember to ask him about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it has to do with my story." He interrupted Kaelie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Bible is mainly just drivel and propaganda at its best, but it is right about me being cast out of Heaven. It wasn't just simple defiance; it was an all-out civil war." He ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was an all-out bloodbath, someone had to stand up to him." Kaelie patted the hand that was still resting on the table. "And it's becoming one again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is what the humans are doing to them." She answered my unasked question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why come out then?" I glanced back to the closed folder. "Humans are notorious for being cruel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a revolution." Kaelie popped out of her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, because it was too dangerous to stay hidden anymore," Jace interjected. "There was something big coming again, he is up to something. It was safer for his favorites to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Others were restless as well," he sighed, "it is tough to hide your true nature for that long. They just wanted to be themselves again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does this have to do with me?" I eked out sinking back into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaelie shared a look with Jace. He didn't break eye contact with her as he answered, "You were just collateral damage, caught in the crossfire so to speak. If it hadn't have been for that soul, you wouldn't have been roped into this." He ran a hand through his hair, "Be that as it may we need people, as many as we can get really, on the ground on our side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what, your plan is to convert one lowly, non-influential human at a time?" I scoffed, "So now, all of a sudden, the devil is the good guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Kaelie, she only held furious loyalty in her eyes. Even though the man in the ally hadn't successfully assaulted me, he did end up screwing my life in more way than one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you, love, not the good guy and I'm not trying to be," he slumped forward, "I'm just a whole hell of a lot better than him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaelie slid a folder over to me. I closed it as quickly as I opened it because of the grotesque nature of the contents. There were pictures inside of different creatures being experimented on and tortured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will think about it," I told her scooping up the other book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a long day," he said reaching for my hand and hauling me up, "Let's get you home kitten."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed him in silence back towards the car clutching the book to my chest. Everything was sinking in, slowly. The first part was pretty okay. I could deal with the fact that the supernatural were using their powers and capitalizing on them. It was good business, and they weren't harming anyone, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harder part of the equation was the whole the person who created the earth, and you was not all sunshine and rainbows thing. I was never very religious, but trying to process that the person who made you was kind of a psychopath, was like finding out your parents weren't perfect. Every kid had that day where they finally realized the sun didn't shine out their parent's ass, and as a kid was devastated. Mine happened about a year after Alec died and I would never forget that feeling of hopelessness that stuck with me for weeks after. A similar sentiment was brewing under the surface right now., yet I still got into the car with Lucifer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Jace asked turning towards me. Deep down I knew that he was my best option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was trembling thinking about my parents. Gazing into his deep blue eyes snapped me out of the impending depression. I finally understood what 'seeing into someone's soul through their eyes' meant. I could see the years upon years that he had witnessed on earth; the death, the destruction, the rebuild, the fear. Yet beyond the layers of disappointment and heartache, I could still see that glimmer of hope. At that moment I knew, if a man who had lived more years than I could even begin to comprehend, could still have hope, then I was going to be okay in this world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that epiphany, I could answer honestly, "I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, you went real quiet there on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I've processed. I will be alright." Then something that Kaelie had said earlier bothered me, "Actually…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we go." He put the car in reverse and eased out of our parking spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you cut Kaelie off?" he got uncomfortable and shifty, "Oh, oh no, no, no. I'm becoming some weird animal thing aren't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like I was trapped in an enclosed box, even with the top down on the convertible. The walls were closing in. I tried to get up, but the seat belt snapped me back into the seat. The only movement I could manage was a strange shifting from side to side. My breathing was shallowing with my inability to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, you called me kitten earlier. That's what it is, isn't it? I'm turning into a cat. I mean when you cut her off she was making the k sound." I looked down to my hands to see if I had sprouted claws or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But this is like no biggie, I mean I am gonna' have cool powers like Catwoman?" He didn't even address any of my concerns; he just starts laughing hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, excuse me. I'm sorry I don't know what kind of abilities that kitty shifters have, but you don't have to laugh at me. I am just trying to figure out what I'm going to turn into." I was still staring at my hands waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughing calmed, "That's not what I am laughing at. I am laughing because you think you are going to turn into a cat. Love, you're completely human."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why'd you—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call you kitten earlier?" I just nodded. "Because for some reason you have seemed to grow on me, and it was just another term of endearment in the arsenal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've grown on you." I bat my eyelashes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a fungus," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, the conversation died down naturally. We rode in a comfortable silence for about five whole minutes before Jace blew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh bugger all!" he exclaimed. Great, the car must be breaking down. Or someone kicked the bucket. I was kind of hoping someone's was about to be six feet under, because it was way past my nap time, and we needed the car to get home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I want to know?" I glanced over at his tense form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but we are going to have to make a pit stop." He didn't sound all too pleased about it either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," I yawned, "I'll just start my nap in the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here I thought it was going to be a fight to try to get you to stay in the car." He relaxed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, you're going to go kill something aren't you?" I scrunched my nose up in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In this case, it's a demon, so yes. I am going to go kill something." He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I am just supposed to what? Twirl my thumbs until you get back. What if it comes after me in the car?" I was not waiting in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let it get to the car, you can go ahead and start your nap." He told me turning the car in the opposite direction of home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a second, How do you even know where these things are? Did you get like some creepy telepathic call? 'Hey, there's currently a demon in your area that needs to be sent back to its hellish dimension. You may find him at 434 SW Melody Lane at approximately five-thirty'" I did my best nasally telemarketer voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't have some weird dispatch in my head. It's more of a radar, if they are within closer range I get this feeling in my –" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held up my hand, "Whoa buddy I don't need to know where you get your kinky tingles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at me, "I was going to say in my stomach, it is almost a nauseous feeling. Although, I have no bloody idea how I distinguished it from constant nausea that I feel when in your presence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are s—"I was cut off as he whipped the car into an abandoned factory parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the top up and got out of the car quickly while reminding me to stay in the car. As if I was going to sneak out to go help him. The noise of the trunk popping open had me letting out an embarrassing shriek. I glanced back expecting to see a monster, only to see his amused grin and the sword he was yielding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit me like a ton of bricks, he had to have taken the keys with him to pop the trunk once he was out of the car. I looked towards the ignition, and sure enough, it was empty. Stupid, selfish bastard taking the damn keys. What if his cocky ass died in there, then I was sitting target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was down to three options. One, I get out and start hitchhiking towards civilization only to be picked up by a psychopath and die. Two, he dies, and I am still in the car and get eaten. And three, he dies, and I am still in the car, but they forget about me, so I end up dying of heatstroke. Option one started out looking like my best option until I realized that he could make it out alive in that one, I wouldn't even know because I would be dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud cascade of glass on concrete pulled me out of my debate. I turned toward the factory to see three demons rushing out the window. They were massive creatures with long sharp teeth. The rest of their features were distinctly human besides the long needle-like teeth and blood-red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace was quick to follow out the window still brandishing his sword as he jumped. This was the first time that I could really tell that he wasn't human. He jumped from the second story of the building like he was jumping off a curb. He landed on his feet in the upright position, he didn't even have to crouch or worry about breaking a bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon closest to him was dead within seconds, he spun with the sword before taking it in one hand, and with the flick of his wrist, he decapitated him. Show off, there were still two others trying to kill you right now, less flippy flippy and more staby staby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the demon's heads, who was circling him, snapped my direction. Shit. He took off in a sprint headed my way. I had about 2 minutes until he made it all the way to the car. Think!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dove into the driver's seat grabbing for a key coming up empty-handed. I made the decision to defy his orders and get out of the car. Stupidly, I sprinted off in the opposite way of the road. He was gaining on me as I looked back to see he only had about twenty more feet before he was on top of me. I knew if I had any chance of making it out I couldn't keep looking back to check his progress I put my head down and pumped my legs to the point of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt something splash against my back and heard the most beautifully annoying voice call out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An inhuman growl sounded, "I thought I told you to stay in the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I skidded to a stop, turning around to see Jace covered in blood, none of which appeared to be his own. I ran harder than I had before, launching myself towards him. I didn't know if it was the sheer joy of still being alive that possessed me to do it or the fact that he had saved my life twice, either way, I ended up in his arms. He was hesitated at first clearly not expecting to ever get a hug from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was thankful that his reflexes were so sharp; otherwise, we both would have been on the ground from my barreling, leap into him. We both relaxed into the hug making it more comfortable than it was before. As if it had finally hit him that I was not just hugging him for saving my life, but for still being alive himself, he crushed me to his body. We both clung to each other for minutes, grateful that the other was still breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly pulling away from one another we didn't utter a single word, we simply looked into each other's eyes. There was a silent understanding that we came to at that moment. We realized that no matter how different we were or how much we bickered we would always have a friend in one another. And a strong one at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence continued until we pulled into my driveway. I turned to tell J goodbye, some of the blood on his face was indeed his own. He had a cut above his eyebrow and a slash on his chest that was peeking up over his shirt. No matter how much I wanted to go crawl under the covers and forget the last hour happened, I couldn't leave him bloodied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of giving him an option, I reached overturning the key and pulling it out of the ignition. Getting up without uttering a word, I made my way into my temporary home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" he huffed slamming the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes and continued towards the bathroom silently. If we started arguing now, I would just give him a black eye to match nicely with all the little cuts. I tore through the cabinets under the sink with no luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where does she keep the stuff?" I muttered to myself still digging around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally noticed that the mirror above the sink was indeed a medicine cabinet, just well concealed. Popping it open I grabbed the peroxide, antibiotic cream, gauze, and lastly some band-aids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I made my way to the kitchen, I was surprised to find Jace there, lounging on the island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you didn't come bounding into the bathroom with me," I told him honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, "Whatever idea you have about me wanting to see your girly bits, you need to get out of your head right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To think I am trying to do something nice for you," I held up the doctoring supplies, "and you just think it's some ploy to seduce you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spread out the supplies next to him and continued my rant. "I can't decide whether it's sad or just plain irritating that you think this highly of yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped to his side facing me and spoke, "Come on baby don't act like you never thought about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger started to trail slowly up my arm. It had more of an effect on me than I would have hoped for, it raised goosebumps in its wake. However, the irritation at him was strong enough that I could suppress the tingling sensation. I removed his hand roughly from my arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my dismay, he just started to laugh hysterically. In between snorts, "So you have thought about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned pink as he teased me, further proving his claim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry dear I am completely irresistible. It's understandable. No need to get your knickers in a twist." He choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First off, the whole I want you baby thing was before I knew what an arrogant, self-righteous pig you are. Gah--" I scoffed. "I am so angry; I can't even cuss right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot me one of the signature smirks. "Secondly, your personality made you lose all of your sex-appeal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think I have sex appeal." I glared, it was moments like these that I really believed he was Lucifer. "Pretty sure that was just one point you expanded on there." He corrected. I couldn't even respond because deep down I knew he was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, sit your ass up and take off your shirt," I instructed, he gave me a mischievous look and started to open his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, no smart-ass comment." I glared at him. Surprisingly, he closed his mouth and pulled his shirt over his head, like I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I winced at the sight of the singular slash that swiped diagonally from his left collar bone down to his right hip. The bleeding, for the most part, looked like it had stopped, but it was very inflamed. The outer edges of the cut were a dark red, almost black like it was already scabbing over. The center was very bright still and was the puffiest of all. I was worried that an infection had already started due to all the swelling at the center of the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed some of the gauze and peroxide and started to clean out the cut. He didn't even jerk as I applied the first round to the wound. I kept pouring more on to the cotton pads, washing the cut over and over. It was so swollen, it worried me for his safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will heal you know." He told me pulling me away from methodical washing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know it is really swollen and looks to be infected; you may need antibiotics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't infected." He muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes scoffing, "And how on earth would you know that? This much swelling is indicative of an infection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's indicative of me healing." He said taking the gauze out of my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what with rapid healing you just puff up like a balloon?" I gestured to his laceration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, the scratch was deep enough that it cut me to the muscle there. It is just regenerating the muscle then the swelling will go down." He raised his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I flinched away from his gaze, appalled he had been hurt that badly, and set out for the antibiotic cream. I slathered that over the cut and taped pieces of gauze to his torso. I busied myself with preparing the peroxide on the gauze to avoid his gaze still. I had a feeling that the terrible injury had happened due to my ingenious run from the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards the wound directly on his eyebrow and started the cleaning process. His eyes were darting all over my face as if they held the answers to his existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," I said dabbing the rest of the antibiotic cream on his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were nose to nose, I went to take a step back, but I couldn't move an inch. I glanced down looking for what was hindering my movement to find both of his hands were on my hips. When in the world had he put them there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back towards his eyes to find emotion in them that terrified me deeply. The gaze he held had so many conflicting feelings, but the one at the forefront was one of pure lust. Not wanting to ruin the progress we had made in our friendship, I quickly deterred his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a pocket watch?" I asked gesturing to the tattoo on his right shoulder. It seemed to take him a minute, but he snapped out of his trance and hastily removed his hands from their position on my hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned toward his shoulder, with his eyes landing on the offending tattoo. "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Yeah it is actually." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the shoulder more in my direction to get a better look at it. Upon closer inspection, I felt like a fool for asking what it was. It was very clearly a pocket watch that was cracked open, half the numbers showing, and the other tucked behind the cover of the watch, the chain was flowing around the whole piece giving it fluidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it some big metaphor for life and death and the time we have on this Earth?" I asked figuring he was probably into that philosophical shit to seduce the female population. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, "No actually, I'm just really into Alice in Wonderland, and the rabbit was my favorite character."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," I said breathily just now realizing that my hand was still lightly resting on top of the pocket watch. I yanked it back as if it had burned me. Jace seemed to take note of my discomfort and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well thank you for the doctoring, but I think it is time for me to get going." He said hopping off the counter, pulling his shirt back over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly backed away to give us each some personal space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I um--, need to, you know, umm--, bed." I blabbed turning a bright shade of red knowing he was going to make some lewd comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my surprise and delight, all he did was a smirk and proceed towards the door. I stood stunned where he left me by the kitchen counter. I heard the sound of the front door close and his car speeding away. I guess he found his keys okay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Fourteen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, I awoke early to the blaring alarm I had set, knowing that Jace would probably be over to continue my "education." I dressed in comfortable work out clothing, restraining myself from putting on more makeup or curling my hair, even though it was in a ponytail. I was finishing up my breakfast when the doorbell finally sounded. Pacing myself, I walked towards the door, trying to look casual as I opened it. It revealed a rather shocked looking Jace that soon gained his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well look at this, sleeping beauty is actually awake." He leaned into the doorframe and crossed his arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and the stalker is no longer lurking in the shadows; we are all off our game today." I mouthed back grabbing his arm yanking him out of the doorway and into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to choose to ignore that stalker comment for a moment. Why are you forcing me into your home, you are awake and dressed, let's go." He demanded tugging on my arm like I had just done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," I said wrenching my arm from his grasp. "Not today buddy, yesterday you got to choose what we did, my turn. Didn't your parents ever teach you how to share?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't know, never had parents." He shrugged as if it wasn't wholly heart wrenching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth hung open in between speech and silence for a solid thirty seconds before I could decide how to respond. Two things stopped me from sympathizing with him in that moment; one he would take sincere empathy as pity and two you can't really miss what you never had in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're excused, this time," I told him jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shook his head and proceeded to the living room to lounge on one of the couches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now that you have me in here, "he started looking bored examining his nails. "What is your plan for today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you asked so kindly," I said, plopping down on the sofa by his feet. "Today you are going to have the pleasure of teaching me how to defend myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot up from his lounging position into a seated one too close for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean teach you to defend yourself?" His eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you daft?" I decided to repeat myself, but to say it slower this time so maybe he would comprehend. "I. Want. You. To. Teach. Me. Self. Defense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?' he asked with a wary look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you worried I am going to try and used it against you?" I chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm worried that if I teach you, then you will stupidly put yourself into more dangerous situations than you already manage to happen upon. "He glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured since we established some weird friendship yesterday that indicates that I will continue to hang around you. Also, assuming that you won't stop being Lucifer, then it might be a wise idea for me to learn how not to die." I huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy enough, there is one and only one move you must learn." He held me in complete suspense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" I bounced causing his leg to shake too from its position on my cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beckoned me closer with his hand; I complied, hoping to learn some cool James Bond move. His breath was warming my ear, and I could feel his lips brush across my skin as he began to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay in the car. "He whispered breathily. The only response I gave was a hard smack to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow." He cried gripping the arm that had just received the blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I crossed my arms over my chest, "Serves you right. Now, are you going to teach me how to fight or not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why on earth do you want to learn so badly?" he asked still rubbing his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to get eaten," I said trying to keep the true fear out of my eyes, clearly failing to do so, because his expression softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." He stated plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked a few times. I couldn't believe that had worked; I had succeeded in getting my way. He was already halfway across the room by the time I realized he had gotten up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" I sprung up from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, love. Just to the car to see if I have my gym back with me. These clothes really aren't conducive for a martial arts lesson." He said gesturing to what he was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My gaze followed the hand gesturing to the clothing, forcing me to take in the full sight of him. He was dressed impeccably in a pair of skin-tight black jeans, and a loose black t-shirt with a plunging V-neck, that showed off the beginnings of his pecks. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the fogginess that came over me. I turned a dark red knowing that he was watching me check him out the whole time. To my surprise he didn't comment, just pushed his lips together almost pursing them, but not quite to that extreme. His eyebrows scrunched slightly together like his lips, almost as if he was thinking about something really hard. He still made no comment, his face slowly untwisted, he sighed and walked out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood there still in a haze as he came back in and changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" he asked effectively ending my daze. I nodded in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go out back then. The grass will be much more forgiving than the marble floors." He stated holding the back door open for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we reached an open area in the grass, he turned to me and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do you know?" he asked. Why would I be asking you to teach me this if I already know how to defend myself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his hair, "Don't give me that look. You clearly know something, or I would have walked in on a lot worse situation in the alley."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say, I watched a lot of Buffy growing up, I must have picked up a couple of moves." He wasn't amused by my response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. I had one self-defense lecture in gym freshman year of high school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Freshman year?" His nose scrunched in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I was fifteen, so like three years ago." I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, and how much do you remember?" He was in instructor mode, which was hotter than it should have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mainly, try not to put yourself in stupid situations, be aware of your surroundings, throw your butt back if someone grabs you from behind, and use the palm of your hand to hit someone,"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, "Obviously you just chose to disregard the first two, but that's a good start. So what do you want to know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How to punch, kick, do flips, shoot a gun, offensive driving, basically I just want you to turn me into James Bond." I bounced on the balls of my feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not happening, but the basic punching and kicking we can attempt." I pouted, did he forget I had seen him in action? He knew how to do all the cool Kung foo stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you will wind up causing more harm to yourself if I teach you how to." He stated with finality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you taught it well then I wouldn't injure myself doing it," I muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored my comment and came behind me to get me into the correct stance. Once I got into position, I expected him to show me how to punch, but no we just stayed in the stupid stance. He spent twenty minutes lecturing on how important it was to stay balanced because if you aren't balanced, then you could fall, causing your death. Or something like that. It all seemed a bit overdramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then we moved on to the importance of shifting your weight between both feet to give the most impactful blow. After that, there was even another lecture on hip movements. I was unaware that he was giving an amateur dance lesson also. During each of these long-winded speeches I attempted to shift into a more comfortable position, he just shot me a glare and put me back in my original stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During all these lectures we didn't even move once, he finally came over and showed me the weight shifting thing. It was a lot of movement between the two feet. He added in the hip swivel if you can even call it that, considering it was so slight. After adding the two together, he made me do it over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I must have been successful at this because he decided to show me how to move across the yard in this position. I was surprised at how difficult this task was. He was a perfectionist, which didn't help matters, if I were one millimeter off, I would get yelled at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, slave driver, if I am like a centimeter more into my left heel than my right it's not like the world will end!" I groaned frustrated from his constant criticism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked the few feet towards me, and his hand shot out knocking me flat on my ass. "No the world won't end, but yours will." He said walking back to his "coaching" spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touché." I gasped after I regained my breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again." He said without helping me up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We continued training without many sarcastic comments from me, and he stayed with his slave-driving attitude. Finally, he was the one to stop the madness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that is enough for today." He said, helping me up from my place on the ground this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, do you want some lunch?" I made my way towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it is a little past lunchtime love." He looked at his watch. "But, I would fancy some."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the longest work out of my life, I didn't feel like making anything elaborate, so I just threw together some sandwiches. I, also, ventured into the secret snack cabinet that I discovered last night. It was like a diabetic's nightmare in there or dream depending on how you looked at it; she has every kind of candy bar imaginable, individual bags of chips, soda, that cheese in a can stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, how many bags of chips does she own?" he said to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fifty," I answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I counted when I happened upon this slice of Heaven last night," I informed him, he chuckled and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scooped as much junk out of the cabinet as I could and deposited it on the coffee table in the media room. I swiveled around and ran right into a hard chest. Our ankles tangled, and I knew I was going down. He tried to stop me from hitting the ground, but that only made him lose the plate that he was griping in his hand. The sandwich went flying, and I still ended up on my ass. We both burst into a fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's yours." He said between chuckles pointing to the bread and ham that we spread across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how very gentlemanly of you." I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back to the T.V. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got my Netflix account set up and started the Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, Izzy had been bugging me for months to watch it, I just hadn't had the chance. After getting the sound and everything set up, I snatched one of the many bags of chips and snuggled back into the sofa. I felt Jace's eyes on me the whole time, and I was starting to get a little annoyed. Just as I was about to say something he bumped my arm with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha—"I cut myself off as I turned towards him and noticed the half of his sandwich he was offering me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know your lazy butt isn't going to go make yourself a new one, so." He said as a form of explanation as I took the food out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." I was stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We spent the rest of the day binge-watching the show and laughing. We were finally done with the thirteen episodes, I was a little disappointed because I knew he would be leaving. I guess the sadness was evident on my face because all of a sudden I was pinned to the sofa and getting the life tickled out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like someone just killed your cat, love." He laughed finding another spot on my neck causing me to holler out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop," I said somewhere in between a shout and a laugh. He just pushed me into the sofa more and relentlessly brushed that spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want me to stop so bad then you will have to make me." He said, his voice slightly rough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to shift my weight to buck him off with no success. I decided to take advantage of the fact that my hands were still free, I tried hitting him with them, but he immediately caught my fist. He took both of my hands in one of his and pinned them to the arm of the sofa. I decided it was time to start pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, stop." I gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." He just tickled me harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I have to pee. If you don't stop, I will pee on you." I tried to gross him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not going to work, you just went to the bathroom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn," I muttered. Unfortunately, he heard and started to laugh too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to take advantage of his momentary distraction and rip free of his grasp, but he quickly regained his composure. Running out of options, I noticed how close his face was to mine. I got a beautiful view of his eyes, and I realized they weren't as blue as I initially thought. They had a dark ring of almost black surrounding them, it was obviously a dark blue, but at a glance, you can't tell. I kept telling myself that this was just to end the tickling as I inched closer and closer to his face. Taking the plunge, I tilted my head and almost violently connected our lips. If he was at all shocked, I couldn't tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that was tickling at my side before was now gripping at my hip and pulling me impossibly closer to him. The other hand loosened its grip on my wrists and floated down my arm to the side of my face. He stroked my cheek taking complete control of the kiss. I was so swept up in the sensation of kissing him that I forgot this was only supposed to be a momentary distraction tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke the kiss for air, making his way with light kisses down my jaw to my neck, where he started to suckle. I knew I should be stopping him at this point, but the tingles that were radiating out from the spot on my neck effectively ended any train of thought. A moaning noise started to reverberate through the room. As soon as I realized this animalistic sound was coming from me, I was ripped from the pleasure-filled haze. I took my hand to his hair and started to tug. At first, he took this as a sign of encouragement and kissed my neck with more vigor, until the pleasure-pain sensation went completely to pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow, that's a little rough, love." He murmured huskily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the point, get off me you goon," I said shoving his shoulders upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved immediately with a look of complete confusion etched on his beautiful face. As we took our respective spots on the sofa, he started to talk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were the one that started that little session, so don't be getting your pants in a twist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think for it to qualify as a session it has to last more than two minutes." I scoffed. Almost instantaneously after the comment came out of my mouth, I regretted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace shifted towards my spot on the couch. I placed my hands back on his shoulders, not pushing him away this time, but holding him at bay. I gulped as our eyes connect, and knew that if I keep staring into them, I would get lost and let him make it past that two-minute mark. My eyes shifted downward, breaking the impending trance. That was when I noticed the black that was peeking out of the deep v of his t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of bird is that?" I asked, not taking my eye off of the patch of gray ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted back a little bit removing one of my hands from his shoulder so he could adjust his t-shirt out of the way for me to see the tattoo more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a swallow." He informed me while I did a close inspection of the full piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you are trying to make a habit of distracting me with my own tattoos when you're uncomfortable." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignored the dig and asked, "Does it have a meaning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sailors in Britain used to get them to mean they traveled over five thousand nautical miles, with my job I tend to bounce from place to place." He coughed, clearly uncomfortable with how personal he was getting with me. "So I felt like it kind of fit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at this reaching out to stroke the very detailed bird wing, "It does." I reassured him as my hand made contact with his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I traced from the tip of one of the wings to the end of the tail feathers with the pad of my finger. I followed the path back and forth marveling at how smooth his skin was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jerked my hand back swiftly and glanced up looking at the smile that was now covering his entire face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do all your tattoos have a meaning?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence that had now formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He said with that obnoxiously cute smile still plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved his shirt over more to see the heart decorating the other side of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about that one?" I asked pointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about I make you a deal," he said looking toward my outstretched finger. "I will tell you what one means every time I see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I only get an explanation for one at a time?" I pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is just some ploy for me to keep talking to you isn't it?" I narrowed my gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed loudly, he let out a slight chuckle. His deep giggle caused me to snort with laughter. It caused quite a hysterical turn of events when I snorted he clutched his stomach taking his giggles to a whole new level, and I fell off the couch highly amused at both him and myself. He hurriedly helped me back to my position on the couch, grabbing my wrists when doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go away on business tomorrow, but I will be back in a few days. When I get back, I want to take you out." He said while rubbing tiny circles on the underside of my wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I be dressed in body armor?" I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I caught a glimpse of his face and saw that I had offended him. The laughter that was bubbling out of me came to an abrupt halt, with that one look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking more of a dress and heels kind of outing." He told me in a low voice almost as if he were embarrassed by our previous days out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am cool with the dress, but no one will get me to wear heels if I don't feel like it." I joked bumping his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, it's a date, love." He got up from his position on the couch to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Date." I squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well after that display, "he gestured towards the sofa, "I just assumed you weren't that kind of girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," I shouted getting up and pushing him playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pretended to stumble backward from the impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will call you when I get back, okay?" he asked looking for confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scrunched my forehead in confusion. "Don't you need my number first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I got it from Liza that day at the gala." He said but didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you mean you have had my number this whole time, but have yet to use it and just show up here uninvited." I huffed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders and bent down kissing me on the forehead and with that he left me standing there shocked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Fifteen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was unable to get some much-needed rest because of this unbearable, nagging feeling. Jace was so confusing. He was supposed to be evil incarnate, but here I was still hanging out with him. For some reason though, there was like this magnetic pull between us. Yes, we got on each other's last nerve, but there was nothing that I would rather be doing. This incessant pull left me with an aching in my gut and strong paranoia that it would all end up doomed, with who he was how could it end any other way? I tried to talk to Liza about this earlier, but she just shrugged me off telling me what a good man he was, but she didn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aching in my gut increased to an all-new nauseating level when I thought about who I really need to talk to. Izzy. The only person who would help me through these intense feelings was my best friend. If I could still call her that. I stared at my phone longingly, realizing the wrenching feeling was a need to talk to her, and maybe had nothing to do with Jace at all. I tried to will it with my eyes to ring, but it only sat there lifeless on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the movies, when I tried to call her to have our grand make up session, she didn't answer. Instead, I was sent straight to voice mail and had to text her some form of apology in hopes that she would at least give me the chance to provide her with the real one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, sleep drifted over me, but the aching never entirely went away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Sixteen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I worried that the days without Jace would be dull, considering he was the only person in this city that I knew. However, Liza had finally gotten some time off, and we spent our days together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a particularly grueling day in the garden, we decided to go treat ourselves with some frozen yogurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I would have known you liked frozen yogurt as much as I do, we would have done this much sooner." She said holding the door open for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I usually get it at least once a week." I told her as I sat down at a table outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you like gardening and fro-yo, you really are my daughter aren't you?" she spouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took my spoon and scooped a little yogurt on the end, lining it up like a catapult, I flipped it towards Liza. It landed with a splat right on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is war!" she declared. Taking a considerable glob out of her cup and flinging it right in my face. By the time our war was finally finished, we were both not only covered in dirt but now sticky from head to toe with yogurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if there was any doubt that I needed a shower before…" She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded in agreement, reaching into my back pocket to recheck my phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hasn't called has he?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I wasn't—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Just give him time, he will call." She said trying to reassure me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was though, I really wasn't checking to see if he had called. I was waiting for a reply from Izzy. I had been texting her nonstop for the past five days now and still nothing. This was the longest we had ever been in an argument, and I was really starting to worry our friendship was over. I tuned back into reality, only to be flung into the middle of a rant Liza was having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, don't worry about him being with anyone else. The media always is trying to link him with someone, he usually is never romantically involved with them. I think they even tried to link him to his cousin once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sad part was I wasn't even sweating that he hadn't texted me yet. I figured he was busy with work, he said he would be gone a few days on business. The more I thought about it though, the more I realized that I probably should be worried. He told me he would text me, and he didn't. Also, he said he would be gone a few days, it had been five, almost six days. God, was he giving me the brush off too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean, he said he would only be gone a few days, and it's been five. So I'm kind of worried I haven't heard from him." I said deciding that it would be easier to talk about him than it would Izzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and hugged me close for a brief moment. When we got home, she jumped into the shower immediately, while I ordered take out and prepared the media room for our movie tonight. It left me alone with my thoughts, which was beneficial for no one. Liza had helped me go from being paranoid about one relationship to two, in the span of an afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was exiting the shower in a depressive funk, as Liza was shouting up the stairs for me to come down quickly. I got dressed as fast as humanly possible wondering if there was some weird creature downstairs getting ready to attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I entered the kitchen, I noticed that the Chinese food had already arrived and was laying out on the counter. At least now I could eat my feelings away. Liza was standing with my phone in her hands jumping up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" I asked, completely confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He texted you!" she said shoving my phone under my nose. I grabbed it from her, and sure enough, there was a text from an unknown number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey love sorry about the taking so long to reply crazy trip haha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath there was already a reply from me to him: It's cool lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You texted him back?!" I screeched, half angry half shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you don't want him to think you're ignoring him." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if I want to ignore him, you had no right," I told her, mainly embarrassed because that is not the way I would ever text. My phone pinged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Liza?</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked over my shoulder and at the screen fist-pumping, "Yes, I knew he would know it was me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old are you?" I chuckled, realizing that this must be something they do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Old enough to be your mother." She said grabbing the Chinese and walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sure knew how to make an exit. I decided to give J the benefit of the doubt and reply. I was still angry it had taken him so long, I grabbed another crab rangoon from the sack in hopes it would placate my anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah sorry I was showering, and the vulture got ahold of my phone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was almost an instantaneous ping after I hit send.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah you definitely can't leave your phone unattended with that one</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked at the screen thinking about all the times my mom must have got him in trouble in the past for him to know this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She said she was helping me </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The response again was so quick that I hadn't even had time to sit down. Liza gave me a knowing smirk and turned back to her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>With what?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your feelings</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She said you would think I am uninterested if I didn't immediately reply</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe but not after the Netflix session 😉</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Gah, he was almost more annoying over text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pervert.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I meant I really enjoyed the show and your company…you're the one that made it perverted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>My face turned red, I ducked behind my takeout container in hopes of hiding my embarrassment from Liza. My phone pinged again before I could think up a good response.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>On a less inappropriate note, I will be over tomorrow to get you</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Our date</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right….What time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Six </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you then</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking this was the end of the conversation, I put my phone down and tried to focus on the movie night with Liza. However, my phone kept lighting up every three seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace and I texted all through the movie and up until I went to bed. It was all about nonsensical stuff. We discussed favorite movies, bands, books, dogs vs. cats. Basically, everything that didn't involve contemplating the meaning of life. I found out that he was really down to earth for a man that had lived so long, also that he was more of a cat person. I knew I couldn't trust him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Seventeen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next evening turned into a mad scramble to get ready before the outing with Jace. I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't really want to date him anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. However, my nerves must have shown because Liza demanded that we get out before I wore a hole in the floor. I had been pacing for about 15 minutes and didn't even realize it. She had sequestered me to a paintball field, successfully distracting me from my impending doom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only downfall of being distracted was that we had lost track of time, which put me in the position I was now. My hair was still damp from the shower, but it looked okay, so I could go with it, the dress was the real problem though. I kept switching back and forth from the black dress I had worn to the event and the green one from graduation. I made the rash decision to choose my shoes first and then see which dress went best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since I had joked about not wearing heels, I knew I had to follow through. The only problem was the only pair of shoes I had that were remotely comfortable were my converse. I decided on the green dress because it was more casual and wouldn't clash as much with the shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I made my way to the living room, Jace was already waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I walked up to him, and he did something that I would have never expected him to do in a million years. He offered me his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" mumbled slowly in his gravelly voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, and we headed out the door. As soon as we stepped out towards his car, he let go of his arm and made his way to the driver's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed. "I knew that couldn't last."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" he asked starting the car as I slipped in beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, just you not being an ass-hat," I smirked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The whole arm thing," he chuckled, "That was just because Liza was eavesdropping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wondered where she was," I mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was trying to give us some semblance of privacy." He clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For once." I joked, he laughed. I steeled my face, he wasn't going to be let off that easily, I was still a little peeved at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, don't act like you really want all that chivalrous nonsense." He said seeing the daggers I was shooting at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do." I all but whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do?" he looked off the road and into my eyes. We both must have seemed utterly pathetic in that moment, but there was a massive bit of nonverbal communication happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that's what you like, then I will do it." he shrugged, "It's just you're so intimidating when it comes to stuff like that I assumed you didn't like a guy who does all that mushy romantic stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not as if I want you to do that kind of stuff all the time. I mean, yes, I like being independent and doing things on my own, but I do like romance also. I don't like to admit it, but I am kind of a hopeless romantic at heart." I ducked my head in shame, I had never told anyone that not even Izzy. She still thought that I was cynic who didn't believe in romantic love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced up towards the steering wheel not daring to look at his face yet. His grip had tightened, knuckles whitening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do that if you don't want to. It's just our first date, this might not work out." I blurted. Slapping my hand over my mouth directly after I said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shockingly a smirk was plastered on his face, and he began to speak again. "So you want us to work out, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on just admit it, love, you've already named our first child." He bumped my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who says I even want kids?" I challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I could convince you." He drew out in his confident, sexy accent. Damn it, he really could if he kept talking like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the one who's already planning our future, says the man, who clearly spent hours getting ready for this little outing," I said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his eyebrows as a response looking for me to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you give me that look sweet cheeks, look at how you're dressed." I gestured. "A button up with like the first five buttons undone. And seven bracelets, who needs seven? Also, it had to take you a good thirty minutes to get into those jeans, I don't even own jeans that tight. Don't even get me started on the hair. It had to have taken forever to get that beautiful blonde hair of yours to lay back perfectly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww baby that's so sweet, you counted how many bracelets I'm wearing,"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, I would just roll my eyes in response, but he just had to call me baby. I knew it was out of sarcasm and shouldn't be affecting me the way it was, but my breath caught, and my heart shuddered. I blamed the accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to tell me where we are going are you?" I asked knowing he would probably ignore me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are going to this party. It's a celebration from this new movie I was in that just came out. It was successful, so the production company decided to have a little get together." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I thought you said this time we were going to have a normal outing together." I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this is about as normal as it's going to get." He gave me his award-winning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, no demon-killing equals normal, got it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, pipe down, we're here." He said pulling into the parking lot of a huge club. If this was what he considered a "get together" I didn't want to know what a full-blown party was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we stepped out of his car, there was a bombardment of light. There was flash after flash; my vision started to blur and blacken, I thought I was going blind. I gripped my head not knowing if this was some side effect of the recent blows I had suffered. It was then that I started to notice all the noise that accompanied this constant blur of light. Shutters repeatedly went off; I was still oblivious as to what was actually happening. Suddenly something was gripping my left hand and dragging me through the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doors closed behind us and the light and shuttering stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I dead?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha. Ha." He snorted clearly not impressed with my joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No seriously, I thought that was the thing you go through, the bright light and on the other side is heavens gates." I looked around, "Although, if this is heaven I can't say I'm very impressed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the paps, you dimwit." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you think that I seriously thought that we died and went to heaven then you are clearly the dimwit." I retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, over satisfied with my answer, all I got was an eye roll in return. He simply placed his hand behind my back and led me towards the commotion around the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A face I was still trying to scrub from my memory was stationed at the bar, the lady from the frozen yogurt incident. She and her entitled self were one of the many seated giving Jace 'atta boys'. Her presence for some reason had a way of pissing me off. The catty side of me took a little comfort in knowing that we 'borrowed' her car that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace did the proper introductions between the others and I, even after they still failed to notice my existence. Until one without even looking in my direction asked for me to grab him another champagne. Little miss bitch face felt the need to pipe in then, to say she was running low on her fruity drink, as well. The man would be excused for not remembering who I was, but the bartender is an arm's length away from him. For Christ sakes man!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caught Jace's attention, surprisingly, he didn't start a commotion he leaned over to the bartender to place their orders. I excused myself to the restroom to help quell the rage that was slowly bubbling under the surface. The one time he decides to keep his mouth shut is the singular time I would have cheered him on for telling them where to shove their cocktails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a needed splash of cold water on my face, I made my way back. He was still surrounded by the group of 'friends,' I holed up in one of the booths. The booth was nice and secluded from the rest of the club, where the music was blaring, and everyone was shouting over it. The club was an excellent place for a first date. Somewhere that you couldn't even hear the other person speak, and if you could there were plenty of other people to put to distract yourself with. He was really managing to screw this one up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to pass the time looking through Facebook. Multiple pictures were littering my dash of people who were already getting married and having babies. That was one thing I could count on Facebook for, if I ever thought my life was going poorly at least I don't have kid roped into my mess of a life. Scrolling through giggling, abruptly came to an end as I saw a new post from Izzy. I slammed my phone down on the table, I couldn't risk tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess he noticed my absence because he was making his way towards my table. He slipped into the booth beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was a bad idea." He looked at me with puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hit the nail on the head there, buddy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood reaching for my hand. "Let's get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took it and let him lead me to the exit of the club. People tried to stop us a couple of times, but he managed to get us through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we reached the car, we drove in silence for what felt like hours but could have only amounted to at least five minutes. Silence hadn't been my friend; lately, it had only been a time for that doubting voice in my head to play on repeat how much I screwed up. I had a friendship that statistically should last a lifetime, and a boss who treated me like family, that had kicked me out of his house the last time I saw him. Those were all now distant memories. All I could hear was the drowning noise of an inner voice saying what I failure I had become. It blended in with a chorus of the nasty things that I had said to Izzy before I left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes stung, and a tightness formed in my throat. I glanced out my window, instead of staring at the road ahead. The only thing more loathsome to me than the person I was to them was the thought of crying in front of someone. However, once the barrage of negative thoughts started, they were almost impossible to escape. Here I was sitting in a car with a man who probably couldn't give a rat's ass about me, and I had an existential crisis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chorus of thoughts hadn't ceased but increased their staccato to include that of guilt about my parents, and the woman who I was trying to replace them with. Not to mention now that I had 'escaped' I was no closer to figuring out what to do with my life than I was at graduation. These layers of negativity eventually broke the dam holding back the tears, which were now streaming down my cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace was gentlemanly enough to not mention what was going on, although, knowing his superior senses there was no way he missed the saltwater stench permeating the cab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I think we can both agree that the movie premiere was a bust." He cleared his throat powering through as if nothing abnormal was going on in the passenger's seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people would consider this to be absolutely horrendous behavior. I can say, in that moment, that was absolutely the kindest thing someone could have done for me. Going on like everything was okay and normal, was the only way that I was able to pull myself from the undercurrent of negativity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snuffing my nose and tears back in, I was finally able to respond. "Yeah, I think we need to discuss your ability to choose friends more wisely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, "Those were co-workers, not people that I would necessarily consider to be friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how do you plan on fixing this night?" I perked up attempting to clear all evidence of crying with the back of my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you mentioned liking Shakespeare, right?" he turned the car into a supermarket parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I responded skeptically, "However, I was unaware that they were now doing pop up shows for people buying groceries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever the comedian." He muttered hopping out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace flashed over to the passenger door and had it stood open before I could even make a move towards the handle. He offered me his arm with a proud look on his face, showing he had remembered our earlier conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We made our way towards the main entrance, he swerved us quickly to the right towards their liquor department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize I'm not 21, right?" I muttered, angrily under my breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do realize that you can partake in alcohol consumption even if you're underage." He retorts making his way over to the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up two bottles he asking, "White or Red?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um… Red?" I stated with the utmost of confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he put both bottles in the basket that I didn't even realize he had grabbed. He grabbed some other snack items and made his way to the checkout. In the car, he sort of tensed readying himself for questions about where we were going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached across the cab, patting his leg, "Don't worry I'm not going to ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's kind of nice letting someone else make decisions," I added the last part quietly. Especially with the kind of decisions I had been making lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced towards me, eyes sparkling with a mixture of guilt and empathy. I really needed to remember superhuman hearing was a part of the whole devil thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we had reached our destination, he handed me a blanket while he carried our food. We walked into a beautiful park with tents lining the way to a very ornate stage. There were vendors selling t-shirts, food, and promoting the arts; we made our way past all of them to an area marked explicitly for blankets. Setting the food down, he reached for the end of the blanket I was holding startling me. I was so wrapped up in staring at the set for tonight's production that I had forgotten there are other people here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this place?" I asked as we were setting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just an area where they put on different productions outside. They usually do plays or musicals, but sometimes they have concerts." He shrugged uncorking the bottle of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is amazing," I commented in awe at not only the set but the number of people that kept trickling in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, this year they are doing Shakespeare. I think it's Othello, today." He said handing over a glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, that's my favorite." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes twinkled with something of excitement and a twinge of sadness on the outskirts like he had finally got it right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The production started soon after we arrived. It was the most beautiful experience I have had in a long time, cuddling under the stars, watching a Shakespeare performance, letting the lovely language wash over me. As the play was coming to a close, the sadness started to creep in again. I couldn't tell if it was just the tragic ending of the play or a revisit of earlier thoughts. Jace started rubbing up and down my arm as if he was going to wipe away the bad feelings with his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting from our comfortable position, he stared into my eyes, and he must have seen a strength in there that wasn't present before because he finally asked what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I unloaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what I am doing with my life. I mean, I know I am only eighteen, but I should have some semblance of what I want to do. Go to college, not go to college, trade school, something. That's what I came here to figure out. And now I'm just stuck with some harebrained aunt I never had nor never wanted, not saying that I don't like Liza cause, I do. I just needed that sort of parental figure. Which in the beginning I kept telling myself I wasn't coming to meet my biological mom to have another mom, but that was wrong. So I guess I learned something? Also, I'm fighting with my best friend, so everything is, just a mess." I huffed running out of air towards the last part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked contemplative for a second before deciding to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all, you don't have to have your future planned out. Just go with the flow, you can always go to college later on in life, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave him a nod in the affirmative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, about the whole Liza thing, she gave you up. Not to be harsh, but she wasn't exactly up for the mum gig." He continued to comfort me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's just, I don't think my parents are exactly up for it either." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for my hand, encompassing it in his. I think that was the only way he knew how to respond, that was his way of bringing me comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what was that last part about your friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, "I got in a huge fight with my best friend before I hopped a plane here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think," he started, tilting my chin up, so my eyes met his, "that this is the problem causing you so much grief." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "I have tried apologizing, she just won't let me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to give her time, love." He told me, the words were muffled from our awkward hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked pulling away. I nodded, wiping my face for the millionth time that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat there on the blanket discussing how I ended up in California. He was probably one of the best listeners I ever met not interrupting even when I knew he wanted to voice his opinion. We digressed into talking about friends and how we came to know them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regaled me of stories of people he had crossed paths with through the years. The people he loved, and ones he hated. I learned so much about Jace that night. Who his first friend was on this earth, who his first love was. Although, he claimed to never love someone in the way he had heard about humans discussing romantic love. He said when you're doomed to lose someone and carry on, you go into the relationship with a jaded sense of fleeting time. He compared it to setting a timer and not being able to add more seconds even though you needed them. Surprisingly, this wasn't a tragic or sad discussion it was full of laughs and effervescence. Even though he claims to have never truly loved, I knew that he had loved with more passion than anyone else in this world could hope to obtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night I went home with a tranquility that I hadn't felt in months. I knew somehow that everything was going to work out with Izzy and I. Not that we necessarily would get back to the place that we were before, but that we would go on. That is what had me in such a panic earlier, the thought of things not being the same as they were, but the past exists whether we want it to or not. We would move forward, and we would be okay. Jace helped to teach me this without even knowing. Our relationship had expanded in that time after the play. I knew he was always going to be a friend, but now I knew that there was the possibility of something greater on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peace drifted over me calming me into a beautiful sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eighteen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The revelation that I made, what seemed to be a lifetime ago, was only a few short months, ago. Jace and I had seen each other many times since and were now, I guess, as official as we can be without a marriage certificate. I had accepted the strange relationship with Liza and wasn't longing for more. I still wasn't one hundred percent positive as to what I wanted to do with my life, but I had applied for college. Although, being a little late to the game, I had to defer a semester. I ended up working in the music industry thanks to my boyfriend. At least he was good for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although I hadn't heard back from Izzy, the peace that Jace was bringing helped alleviate the hole. Izzy had always been the one to distract me from the downturns in my life. Her bubbly personality, seemed to sooth away the dark moments that would plague me. Our time apart had taught me more about myself. I learned to move forward with my feelings instead of wallowing in them; there were no longer numb moments because there was less and less that needed numbing. Not that everything was perfect, but I was somewhere good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace had a decent group of friends that had started to adopt me as one of their own. I think they were starting to like me more than they did him. Although, I wasn't too shocked by this revelation considering how unagreeable he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend, Jordan, was the one I was currently working for. He was a band manager for a major record label. Which fit his personality in the strangest of ways, he was the epitome of the parental friend. I thought I was responsible until I met him. Jordan was always driving someone home from the bar, dulling out advice, or giving a stern look to the miscreant in the group. Whom, unsurprisingly, was usually Jace. He felt like a safe haven. No matter how uncomfortable the situation I was in, if Jordan was there I never worried. It was like that uninhibited trust that a small child felt around their parents. It was weightlessness as if nothing could touch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was currently at my desk outside his office working up an itinerary for the different bands he was managing. I had been finalizing the schedule for the past week and a half now. A throbbing pain would start right in the middle of my skull every time I had to open the excel sheet to adjust something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan set something down on my desk, causing me to peek through my fingertips to see what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked like you could use it," he explained scooting the cup closer to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it spiked?" I asked looking skeptically at the cup that was now cradled in my hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I forgot you lived with Jace." He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face in apparent disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't live together," I replied sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot me the stern 'dad' look, causing my resolve to crumble. We may not live together, but I stayed almost every night. I didn't just have a drawer, we had sort of acclimated, and it became 'our' home. I don't think there was a time that I could accurately pinpoint when it happened, it just did. There were certain places that fit, and this was mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to get out of here before he starts calling again complaining because I am monopolizing you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still have—" he cut me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, It's under control." He said shooing me out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing the threshold into the apartment, I was greeted with a familiar sight. The scene was something that I don't think I would ever get used to, no matter how long we lived together. Jace was sat in his chair, shirtless, strumming his guitar, with bruises and lacerations covering him. It was moments like these I was smacked in the face with what he truly was. I couldn't ignore it when the evidence was imprinted all over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him in pain was always like a swift kick to the stomach; like the air had been sucked out of the room. Knowing that he couldn't die didn't stop that moment of terror from creeping its way into my consciousness. I think it was the pain that was evident on his face was the propelling force behind it. He tried to hide his pain, but the little difference in the way he was holding the guitar or the tiny twitch around his mouth gave him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get you anything?" I asked moving toward him cautiously like the wounded animal he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't even look up from where the place his fingers were positioned on the strings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pouting it is then." I stomped past him towards the bedroom to get changed into some comfy sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hadn't moved an inch in the time it took for me to change my clothes. He was always in a lousy mood if they managed to get a punch in, but he usually wasn't this detached. I sat on the footstool in front of him trying to coax him out of wherever he decided to retreat. Reaching out I placed my hand on his knee giving him a physical anchor to this world in hopes that would come back from the recesses of his mind. He turned his head upward facing me straight on in a challenging way. There was something in his eyes that chilled me, they were completely black, and there was this rage burning behind the surface of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost today." He gritted out shifting forward, so he was hovering over me, mere inches from my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of you." He spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it weren't for this." He gestured between us. "There wouldn't be this cluster fuck of a problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't understand what that has to do with us." I let out in a rather harsh tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't know what it—" he laughed maniacally, "Of course you don't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand." I squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You manipulate people into caring for you with this little woe is me act." He snapped, "Let me spell it out for you sweetheart. Oh, this will be fun, let me tell you a story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed at the waist pulling me down beside him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This story is about poor little Clary. You see her parents don't love her anymore, so she had to seek affection elsewhere. So she attached on to the first person to show her sympathy. They were good friends for a while, but that was until this guilt started to form. At first, she was too young to think of her parents' disregard for as anything, but their grief, then she wised up and thought she could be the cause of this. In order to keep the deep dark thoughts from swallowing her whole, she feeds off of Izzy's kindness. Used her as a distraction from her own pathetic being." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop—" I croaked with a lump in my throat stinging eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hush darling we aren't nearly done. Well, Izzy filled the void for a while, but then it started to creep back in again. This time feeling double in size causing her to seek out someone else to patch her back up again. This time she went all out and went after the married man. He was older so it was perfect she was getting a Daddy back that she could actually have a hope of pleasing this time around. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to become harder to hear as my crying increased. My nose was filled with snot to the point I had to start mouth breathing. It became more difficult to get air into my lungs, and my vision blurred from the tears or lack of oxygen. I couldn't tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—then she decided to blame a group of people for her problems instead of facing her own insecurities. Of course just like every other time in her life someone came around to stop her implosion. He was th—"through the tears all I could see was the blood all over his chest. The voice started to come back tenfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Failure. Your fault. Bad. Should've been you. All started to play on repeat, increasing in volume until it was just a loud ringing. I could see Jace's lips moving, but there was no sound. I desperately was trying to read his lips. There was nothing, I started panting frantically trying to hear anything, but the ringing. The shortness of breath caused my vision to go. Everything went black. No sound. No sight. Nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I blinked, coming out of a dense haze. My head felt sore like right after a severe migraine, and I felt drained. This wasn't adding up, as I was starting to gain my bearings, I could feel the mattress under me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" I said aloud, gripping my head trying to relieve any pressure I could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, baby, thank god!" I heard in reply starling me. Jace wrapped me in his arms from his position on the other side of the bed. I felt his lips connect with my head. Wracking my brain, I couldn't for the life of me remember what had happened. Let alone, what would get him this worked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to pepper kisses all over my face, even going as far as to move my hands where they were still cradling my head. He was murmuring baby in between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed my hands were shaking at their new position by my thigh. Had I been sick? I didn't feel feverish, but the loss of memory, the headache, the fatigue, and now shaking I couldn't think of what else it could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J," I said, pulling him back so I could look at him. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed and nose scrunched. "You don't remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head timidly, knowing it had to be really bad if he had been this worried. My money was on possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, you just came in the house, saw I was scratched up." He said gesturing down to his now mostly healed torso. "Asked me if I needed anything. Then it was like you were somewhere else, tears started streaming down your face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered as if he were reliving it, "You started to hyperventilate. I tried to get you to sit down and take a couple of breaths but—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered lowly "Y—You, just started repeating awful things. Like failure, a—and bad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking up at me I could see the shimmer of unshed tears in his eyes. The pain was evident in them, but for the life of me, I could not remember any of this. I remembered getting to come home early, but after that everything was blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clare, you just collapsed. I caught you before you hit the floor, but you just weren't getting enough oxygen. You just collapsed." He finally sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My arms automatically found their way around him. Burrowing in I tucked my face in between his chin and shoulder. That was the place that felt like no one could touch me, I was home, and I was safe. Even in his fear, I was still seeking comfort from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell shattered our comforting bubble. It was like a sharp knife cutting the tether that the two of us had created, feeding off of each other's strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch" he snuffed. I sighed pulling away from the warmth he was radiating. The gang was coming over for our weekly game night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I tell them to piss off." he looked to me hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It will be a nice distraction for the both of us." I answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know avoiding problems is usually the incorrect way of going about things." He said getting up to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when have we ever dealt with things the appropriate way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True." He said opening the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, can't you manage to wear any clothes?" Magnus bust through the front door under Jace's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's one thing about his group of friends that surprised me was that Magnus and Jace were almost inseparable. It wasn't that I didn't like Magnus, it was just that they both were assholes and I was surprised they hadn't killed each other yet. Although Magnus had small man's syndrome, he was fated to be a dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others came piling in right behind Magnus. Our usual little group minus Aline was all there. We had Jordan, Magnus, Kaelie, and Jordan's wife, Maia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's true?" Kaelie asked once she was comfortably seated on our couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an annoying little shit," Jace said as he was grabbing beers and doling them out to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll drink to that," Magnus said raising his beer in a half-assed toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll drink to anything." Kaelie and I said at the same time, clinking the tops of our bottles together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fu—"Magnus started only to be cut off by Jordan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language." He reprimanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, daddy." Magnus fired back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On that note, I'm going to change and grab the board games," I announced going to our room to get into some comfortable sweats from the restricting work clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed Cards Against Humanity. At least then if the exhaustion took overall I would have to do is throw out a card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We played cards for hours, drinking ourselves into oblivion. Jace was probably right about avoiding things in the long run. However, right now, I was in my happy place. The boys eventually decided to do a late-night jam session with the bongos and guitars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were setting up with Jordan on the bongos, and Magnus and Jace with guitars. I was starting to get hungry again, peeking in the pizza box from earlier there was only a couple munched on pieces of crust. Kaelie followed me into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Froot Loops?" She questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We really need to go to the store." I giggled, still floating from the alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Aline not want to deal with all this tonight?" I asked, flourishing my hands to the scene in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she was just visiting her family up north," Kaelie explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how are you adjusting?" she questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adjusting?" I hiccupped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know living someplace new, starting college in the spring, adjusting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean living with Lucifer?" I whispered glancing over to the rest of the group, "Honestly, it feels like a dream. You know it feels like it has been forever, but the reality is it's only been about five minutes." She nodded following along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The biggest adjustment has been not talking to Izzy. Everything that is happening, I just want to share it with her, you know? Like the other day, I was standing on this pier watching the sunset, the cheesiest surreal moment in the world. When all of a sudden a seagull knocked this guy's ice-cream cone out of his hand." I laughed remembering the perturbed look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled along with me. "I just remember immediately reaching for my phone to text her and realizing she doesn't care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moving on from a friendship is almost the same as if they had died," Kaelie explained. "It's like there are all these moments that you want to share, but can't. At least they still exist, that is the little comfort I can give you. It's easier knowing that they are still out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took comfort in knowing that even if we weren't friends anymore at least, she was still on this earth. I couldn't imagine or want to live in a world that Izzy wasn't in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaelie wrapped her arm around me scooting me into the music circle they had formed. We all sang, and passed the Froot Loops around until the sun came up. In the early morning hours, they all started to make their way back to their homes. We were dragging ourselves into our bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep came easy. The dark calm that I gave into so easily took a sinister turn. There was a chill in the air causing my skin to bump and shiver. However, I felt the drops of sweat rolling down my forehead. This took me back to the dreams I was having before I left. Except before it was ignorance of what was happening that scared me, this was something completely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a figure in a dark room with me, he had a menacing aurora to him. I felt the anger and hatred radiating off of this person. It chilled me deep into my bones to the point of nausea. I couldn't explain how I knew, but I could feel with certainty that he wanted to hurt me. Not just a few kicks and punches, this person wanted me dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke with a startled gasp. I continued to lay on my back staring towards the ceiling until I could even out my breaths. I was ashamed thinking I had moved past all of this, but combined with the panic attack yesterday it had come back tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmed, I looked to see that I had slept the whole day away, which wasn't surprising. I reached my arm to the other side, finding only the smooth, cold surface of the sheet underneath my fingertips. Jace must already be gone for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my phone to search for the grocery list I had made a few days ago. Crossing off the staple items that we usually get, I opted to only get the things we would need for dinner with Liza tonight. I noticed that the phone had a blue light blinking indicating I had a message. Calling up the application I noticed there was one from Jace, but the one under it caused my heart to race and palms to sweat. Izzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fingers trembled over the read button for a few moments. After stumbling, I got the message open. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>You don't know who you are with</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Get out now</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like throwing gasoline on the fire. I could feel the anxiety from the nightmare spike. Who I was with? How could she possibly know about him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spike started to fall into comfortable levels again, clearing the haze of fear with it. Before I would have listened to her without question, but she had lost that privilege weeks ago. Where did she get off sending cryptic messages? We weren't best friends anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We aren't best friends anymore." Saying it out loud for the first time made me accept reality. I had been so caught up in a reconciliation, that I hadn't realized that the friendship was already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allowing that to sink in made the text all the more irrelevant. She had no right to comment on my life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started my day with the refreshed outlook that I had those weeks ago in the park with Jace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to get to the grocery store soon if I had any hopes of having dinner ready in time for Liza's arrival. The monotony of the day didn't help to keep the niggling voices in my head at bay. The dream and the text had to be a coincidence, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strolling down the isles, I felt as if I kept getting strange looks from people. Especially this guy in a white button-up and grey slacks, he openly stared at me. It wasn't a perverted stare either, more along the lines of sizing me up for a fight. When it came to about the third aisle, I went down with him trailing a few feet behind I knew I was being followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to have flashbacks to that day in the alley with the cab driver. I had managed to live through that moment, and this guy seems more finely polished than him. However, that probably just made this guy some highly paid assassin, about a hundred times cooler than the cab driver, but still a far cry from how I wanted to go out. I knew that if I had any chance of surviving this I needed to keep an eye on him. I got all the items I needed for my dinner without losing track of the man, he managed to stay within fifteen feet of me the whole time. As I made my way to the checkout, he remained on my tail even though he didn't have any items himself. Clearly seeing his mistake, he grabbed a drink and candy bar in the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening. It couldn't be a coincidence that I was being followed, got a text from Izzy, and had a nightmare last night. It was all too prophetic. After paying I rushed to the car in hopes that I could reach it before he was out the door. I started jogging with the bags over my arms. Deciding to spare a quick glance behind me I saw the man just exiting the store swiveling his head trying to find my whereabouts. Spotting me, he started running after me. I got the door of the car open threw the items in the back, and sped off towards the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of the events at the grocery store and this morning had me thinking that Izzy had to be in danger. That was the only thing that would make sense. The cryptic text about someone she didn't even know was a way to get my attention. I slammed on the gas hoping to get Jace's help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving back to the apartment I didn't bother grabbing the groceries, I just hauled ass to our door. I thumped my foot the whole elevator ride to the penthouse. I was taken aback when the elevator opened to our front door. The door was cracked open, and Jace was anal about making sure it was closed and locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting my key in between my fingers like a weapon, I snuck in our apartment. There was no one to be seen in the living room or kitchen. I could hear murmurs of low voices, probably male coming from Jace's office. Creeping down the hall, I listened in at the door. Jordan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucifer! Damn it she is going to find out at some point you need to tell her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She hasn't questioned it yet, Jordan, why stir the pot?" Jace's voice filtered out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?! Because you love her damn, it don't you think she has the right to know about her brother?" Jordan's voice was rising with his anger cursing more in his past two sentences than I have ever heard him swear before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know what? That I am responsible for her brother's death. She already knows I am the devil, why would she need any further confirmation I am evil?."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob came bubbling up but died in my throat, he was lying to me. How could I have been so stupid? I couldn't stop the cries from escaping this time, they started to roll out of my mouth uncontrollably. There was a shift in the study, making me slap my hand over my mouth in an attempt to take back the noise that had already escaped. I ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't look back to see if he was following, the thought of seeing his face right now made me nauseous, and vomiting would only slow me down. I made my way down the emergency stairs thanking god that the alarm was a silent one. Bursting forth into the open air, I gasped trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible, knowing that I had to take off again in the next few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went down the sidewalk, headed into a more densely populated area in hopes that they would be deterred from following me. Jogging through a crowded sidewalk was not an option, slowing down to a brisk walk I risked a glance behind me. Scanning the crowd, I didn't notice Jordan or J's face, and they were hard to miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I needed a plan, and I needed one fast, wandering around aimlessly was only going to get me caught. Ducking into the nearest store, I gathered my thoughts. Unfortunately, it was a clothing store, so there wasn't a place for me to sit down. I grabbed a couple of things off the racking finding an assistant so I could go to the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, miss?" she asked seeming suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I answered trying to keep the tremble out of my voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. Right, this way." She led me to the back. "If you need any different sizes just let me know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, knowing I must look like some freak with how twitchy I was being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I had safely locked myself in the dressing room, I allowed myself to take a couple of deep breaths. Ok, get your shit together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to wrack my brain for what to do, all I kept coming back to were the lessons that Jace taught me. That would be the worst idea I've had since I decided to color my hair. He would expect me to do what he had taught me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, I wasn't getting anywhere, and the longer I sat there the closer they were getting. Panic tried to take over, but I mustered enough strength to push it down. Think. I need to figure out the next step. Emptying my pockets, I had ten dollars, a hair tie, and my phone. Grabbing the hair tie I got the ratted mess out of my face. Could have used that like two hours ago. The phone had to be ditched. Shit. Ten dollars, no credit cards, and no ID weren't going to get me far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got off the bench, leaving my phone, and walked towards the entrance of the store. The attendant had what looked like mall security with her and started gesturing wildly with her hands to where I was now standing. I bolted through the employees' only door to the alley behind the store. I was certainly popular today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started in the direction of Liza's house. Stupid. Stupid. That was the first place he was going to look. I began to aimlessly wander. There was no place that I could get to on ten dollars where he couldn't find me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ended up on the pier that made me think of Izzy, letting the familiar feeling wash the nerves away. I dropped to my knees resigning to the fact that he was going to find me. I took those few moments to mourn. Mourn for the life I had let pass by me. I had allowed the guilt of Alec's death, and my own selfish behavior holds me back from really living. Living in the past was always my issue. Clinging to the life that my family had before my brother died, instead of focusing on the people that were there for me after he was gone. I screwed up relationships with people that actually cared, and for what? A couple of stolen moments by a kitchen sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was no matter how self-aware you become it wouldn't stop you from doing the same things that you know weren't healthy. Here I was bitching about how I had let the past get in my way, only to start reminiscing on relationships that were in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolving to enjoy the last few moments I had before everything got turned inside-out I moved to the pier's edge. I was unsure of how long I was there watching the waves crash in before Lucifer plopped down next to me, but it was long enough to let everything drift away with each receding wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful innit?" he broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm," I replied keeping my eyes locked on the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whenever you are ready, just let me know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of watching the water, I stood waiting for him to lead. He peeked up with sadness in his eyes. It was the first time I had looked at his face since I found out. I scanned it looking for something to indicate why he would keep that from me, but I came up blank. There was a heavy disappointment in his smile like he too was terrified as to what would happen once we reached the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge part of me wanted to tell him to just keep driving, to run away from our problems. The irony of it was we couldn't run from it because he was the problem. Even if we ran to the corners of the earth, he would still be the devil. He would still be the one responsible for Alec's death. Numbness settled over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the apartment, I was accosted by Jordan's embrace. I didn't stop him from pulling me to his chest, but I didn't return the hug either. My arms stayed limp at my sides while he kept squeezing as if he were going to squash the emotion right out of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You worried the shit out of us." Kaelie piped up from somewhere behind Jordan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in the whole room, I saw that the entire gang was there. The only one that didn't have a slightly perturbed look on their face was Magnus. If anything he seemed distraught. It wasn't the sadness that Jace's eyes held, it was more than that he was grieving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaelie apparently hadn't stopped talking from the moment she opened her mouth. Looking up I could see her mouth still moving, but I had no interest in what she was saying. She was always so far up Jace's ass that she was probably just reprimanding me for running away. Yup, there's the angry finger wag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare wag your fucking finger at me," I growled, not knowing where the sudden courage and rage had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha—" She said, but I cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my family we are talking about." I waved around. "it's not like someone pissed in my cheerios, he killed my brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked as if I had struck them. I kept pacing the length of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You all knew the whole time?" I scoffed, "He is my brother, and what you're all in on it. Like his followers or some shit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that Clare." Kaelie sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's Lucifer for fuck sake." I gestured wildly to where Jace was fish-mouthing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not the only one that lost someone, we loved him too." Magnus bit back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to need a lot more than that, " I wiped at my damp cheek, "someone needs to start explaining, and now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus just huffed outraged placing his hands upon his hips. "It was the God Lucifer showdown of 2006, Alec was helping him and got in the middle of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're like actively trying to kill The Creator?" I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, dear." He said condescendingly. "we are 'actively' trying to make our home a safe place again and your brother was our one and only hope at that." He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to need more to go on," I said sitting down waiting for his words to somehow be the missing puzzle pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so like the guy who created the earth, some of the angels, and everything that inhabits the earth, he is what you call God. We call him the creator because essentially that's what he did, he created a bunch of shit." He began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really starting at the beginning?" He glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What she didn't tell you was certain classes of angels existed before he became the supreme ruler. There were the seraphim, and the cherubim, the god before him had created some of those angels. One day he decided it was time to move on which put the creator in charge. " He finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything that exists now in heaven and on earth can be killed for good. There is a weapon that exists for the sole purpose of killing the person in charge. He used the weapon. This God has been on the throne longer than any before him and has been the cruelest of all. Creating races and murdering them for not bowing down to him." He shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this caused an uproar amongst some of the Angels, especially God's right-hand man, Lucifer. He was there during the previous god's rule and was now helping this one. He couldn't stand the abuse of power and blatant disregard for the creatures he had created. Lucifer rose up against him, only to be cast out of heaven and stripped of his status. He sent everyone who felt the same down to Earth in what is now known as the fall. What isn't written is that he still does so, for those who have different opinions or are a perceived threat he casts them away." He finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that have to do with Alec?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus went to respond, but it came out broken. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Jordan patted him on the shoulder picking up for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your brother was from a long line of keepers. Their race was created long before any of us remember their sole purpose was to keep the ultimate weapon safe. After the Great War, the keepers fell to earth and hid the weapon. The creator was set on using it to kill other higher angels in line to take the throne."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not just kill the creator?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan sighed, " After the was we were all too weak to try and go after him, weapon or no weapon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"so every single one of you has known this whole time," I felt betrayed, "you're all what princes of Hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fallen angels," Jordan answered. "Fallen angels, who were your brother's friends, he wanted to help Clary, Cas—Lucifer is strong enough now to finally overthrow him. Alec was trying to get the weapon to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we so sure he's the best person to take his place." I spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your brother thought so," It was the first time he had spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he was the keeper then why didn't you have the weapon immediately?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It had been hidden for years," Jordan laughed. "Previous generations of keepers had decided the best way to keep it safe was to keep it hidden, even from themselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how did he die?" I sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked at me, "Gabriel snapped his neck, he had just got his hands on it, but they found him before we could protect him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So where is it now?" I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled sadly, "Your brother was smart enough to put it somewhere safe until we got there, but we still can't find where he put it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you loved Him?" I was transfixed by the tears openly streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded, and his wings snapped from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were huge in comparison to his small stature. There appeared to be four of them, two upper wings, and then another two directly beneath those. The feathers were a brilliant white, the ones towards the center of his back seemed to be fluffier than the feathers on the outside of his wings. There were thousands of the downy feathers, they looked to be similar to the feathers that are found in down pillows. They were maybe even softer. The feathers on the outside of his wings, although similar in color, were the complete opposite in size and texture. Instead of the soft look, they were sleek and substantial with only about 60 feathers in total on the outside of the four wings. The design of the outer feathers made them look weapon-like, deterring me from reaching out to pet the softer ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that feels so much better." He sighed in relief stretching his wings behind him. He looked slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it never even occurred to me that you all would have wings," I said breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked to Kaelie knowing she wasn't one to shy away from a direct challenge. However, I was left stunned when Maia's wings came tumbling out of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." She squeaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It just feels so much better to have them out." She must have seen the stunned look on my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wings were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They were just a bright as Magnus's were, but held a sparkle to them that made them look iridescent. She had just two large wings propped behind her with the tops of them standing just slightly above her head. The bottom of the wings didn't quite touch the floor but were close, they looked to be about three inches from doing so. Her wings were made up of thousands of feathers all overlapping and in various sizes but were all what I would consider to be medium to large feathers. Unlike Magnus, her large feathers didn't have a threatening look to them. In fact, her wings looked so inviting I found myself being drawn to them. Before I was conscious of what was happening my hand was stroking over her right-wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jerked my hand back. "Oh shit. I am so sorry, I hate when people get all up in my personal bubble, and here I am popping yours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, love, you may want to watch touching angel's wings. Some would consider that to be sexual harassment." Jace poked causing my cheeks to turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to Magnus directing my question at him because I couldn't dare ask Jordan until I knew for sure I didn't just accidentally molest his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that really a thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud smack behind me, turning around I caught the tail end of Jordan slapping the back of Jace's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you tell her that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm Satan." he eyed the room looking for laughter, "Too soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, that was the Jace I knew, not this secretive ass that had be before me. I couldn't look at him without seeing Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If none of you are going to man-up I guess I'll go next," Kaelie said stepping forward, so I had a full view of her wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They snapped from her with a pop as she forced them from her back. Kaelie's wings, unlike the others, were a light grey color. The feathers were the same kind as the ones making up the outside of Magnus's wings, they were sleek and dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What mine aren't good enough to pet?" She mouthed at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still unclear on the whole, touching policy regarding the wings." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit, you just don't want to cause they're grey. Everyone hates on them because they're grey." She flung herself dramatically across the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you seriously having body image issues about your wings right now?" Magnus gripped down at her where her head lying on his knee. He was being extra cuddly after his emotional distress. He had clearly loved Alec, a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming from the man who bitches every time someone calls him short." Her eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her, but his eyes held nothing but love. They were the same eyes that shined with affection for my brother, if those same eyes could trust him then maybe I should too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if you we—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough! I still want to see Jordan and Jace's wings." I turned towards them with my arms crossed across my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, you first mate." Jace waved for Jordan to go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan's wings were the most intimidating by far. They were lethal, with a sleek elegance of feathers that looked sharp enough to cut. The shiny grey tone made the wings all the more terrifying. The feathers at the ends of his wings were the icing on the dangerous cake, they had a serrated edge to them just like a knife would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace didn't give me the chance to get a good look before he was showing off his wings with pride. Well at least they got that part right, he certainly was a proud son of a bitch. His wings were huge. I circled around him, there were six of them. Six. Three stacked right on top of each other, all in a crimson red. They looked to be a perfect mix between fluffy and threatening, although they looked inviting I could tell they could do some damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," I said reaching out to poke at his wing that was closest to me. "I was expecting them all to look like that." I pointed towards Maia's wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because we are all different kinds of angel." Kaelie piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I am an Archangel, Jace is a Seraphim, Magnus is Cherubim, Maia is a virtue, and Kaelie is a principality." Jordan elaborated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait you're a little baby angel," I said to Magnus throwing myself on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you are so small." I pinched his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi. I'm not small, I'm just surrounded by giants." He huffed pushing me off his lap on to Kaelie sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now who has the body issues?" Kaelie helped me up into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have different powers?" I looked to Jace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really different powers so much as responsibilities." He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like archangels are the warriors, seraphim were the advisors, we each had our own job and position. We were made accordingly tha—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why some of your wings look dangerous, like Jordan's, because he is a warrior," I confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." He smiled at me. "Alright everyone out." He started shoeing the others towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we just—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's still—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm comfort—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. It's been a long day, and it's time for all of you to get out of my apartment." He cut off all their protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heavy silence that fell over us after everyone was out of the apartment. It was the most uncomfortable we had ever been around one another. I couldn't take the whiplash that had taken place today, we had to get back to some semblance of normalcy before I started to lose my mind. Although, I had no idea how to define normal anymore. It was a loose definition for us to begin with considering all of the demon-hunting and how we met, but now it was littered with lies. He had decided our best plan of action and just made his way to the bedroom. His movement sprang me out of my stupor, and I followed him in, mechanically some sick part of me took comfort in the routine. I couldn't handle being alone again, so even if it meant pretending that everything was okay that was what I was going to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we were all tucked in it, hit me. Liza. Oh god, and the groceries in the car. It probably smelled like someone died in there by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned towards Jace. "J, we forgot about Liza."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I called her this afternoon, love, told her you weren't feeling well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He can get the groceries tomorrow as a part of his punishment for being a deceiving sack of--.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already got those too." He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your face gives you away every time, but thanks for wanting to leave me to clean out rotten food. Really feeling the love here." He fell dramatically on to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else I need to know?" I had a gut-wrenching feeling that he still wasn't telling me everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped, so he was facing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In terms of your brother, or just, in general, is there more you need to know because let's face it I've been around a lot longer than you have, so there is probably a lot that I could teach you." He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" 'm not joking J, if there is something else you need to do it now." I felt on the verge of tears again, this time out of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had cried more since I met him than I ever had before, that should have been a red flag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he said pulling my hands from my face. "There is nothing else, okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was my brother, J, how could you keep that from me?" I nuzzled into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a mournful sigh, "How was I supposed to tell the girl I was falling for I was the reason her family fell apart. That I was responsible for his death?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear the pain in his voice, "How could you not? I had no reason to trust you, and I still did, I still do. No matter how fucking stupid that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worry that had taken over his whole body relaxed a portion with my last revelation, enough to where his head sunk into his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to make –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I want to make this work. I messed up, and I get that, but I need to make this right." He grabbed my hand, holding it in between both of his as if it were the most precious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but if you are hiding anything you have to tell me now. We can't survive anything else." I played with the rings on his fingers, "I won't survive it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." He leaned in to kiss me. It was the first time that either of us had utter a word about love. It should have felt shallow after a fight, but he looked me in the eyes as he said it and I knew that he thought he did. I had felt love for him since our first date, but after today I didn't dare to give him that advantage over me as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't ignore the warmth that the words provided, either. Whoever said that actions speak louder than words was never told I love you by the most gorgeous man on the planet. I allowed the feeling that his words provided consume me. We fell asleep that night in a good place. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty-One</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week had gone by since I had found out about my brother's double life as a spy for the devil, and things were still rocky. Jace and I hadn't slept in the same bed since that night, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself I could get over the lying I still wasn't sure. Jace, on the other hand, couldn't stop apologizing. He said he was scared of losing me, but I think he was more afraid of losing the idea of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan made me start working from home upon J's request as if leaving the house would give me the opportunity to run for the hills. Not saying that I wouldn't take the chance if it permitted itself. It put an even greater strain on our relationship. If that wasn't enough, he put Magnus on babysitting duty when he wasn't home. I was never permitted a moment alone. This was a scary side to Jace that I had never expected to see. He was so possessive because of his fear, it was suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after everything had gone down was the day that I almost died from a heart attack. I was pouring myself some cereal when the slider to the balcony opened. I wouldn't have been freaking out as much if I hadn't just seen Jace out two seconds ago. No one else should have been in the apartment. I grabbed a knife behind me in hoping to get a couple good stabs in. This was another thing that I didn't think I could get used to, the near-constant deaths that come along with being his girlfriend. A shadow rounded the corner to our kitchen, when I let out a bloodcurdling battle cry diving for the person blade pointed and ready for action. To my dismay, the knife was knocked from my hands embarrassingly fast. When I finally realized who was in our house, Magnus was already doubled over laughing at my efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how it all started since then I hadn't been able to get his ass to leave until Jace got home from work. He still came through our balcony instead of using the front door claiming that he needed to stretch his wings. I knew it was just because he liked the little squeal I let out every time he opened the slider. As if that wasn't annoying enough, he demanded 24/7 attention. If he was not asking to watch a movie or play some video games with me, he was bitching about how bored he was. Now I understood how people misinterpreted that Cherubim were children. He sure was needy and whined a lot for a grown-ass man. Not to mention that trying to work from home with him was a disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always into all of my paperwork and moved things around. I actually had to double-check my emails without him in the room because of an incident that happened the very first day he was here. On a question I was shooting Jordan about upcoming scheduling, he had attached a link to a porno, while I was getting my calendar from the other room. I hadn't caught it before clicking send, but his instantaneous laughter tipped me off. However, it seemed as if Jordan knew that Magnus was over and ignored my billion apology emails as if nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was day seven since the Magnus invasion, and I was done. Work was piling up, and I needed a moment to myself. No matter how hard I tried to get away, he wouldn't let me. I had stooped so low that I was now faking sleep just to stay away from him. I knew that I couldn't keep that up for much longer though, so I had to devise a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't let him know where I was going; otherwise, he would just tag along, and escaping from an angel was easier said than done. I had to find a way to unglue him from my hip, but how? He had superhuman hearing, so there was no chance of escape with him in the apartment, and even if I did luck out, he would figure it out quickly enough to catch me. The only possibility I had of escaping was to get him out of the apartment. Then it dawned on me the perfect way to get him to leave, the only thing he loved more than annoying the shit out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Magnus," I shouted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, princess." He sat down on the bed next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you say to me blowing off work today, and binge-watching Netflix?" I asked wiggling the remote in my hand at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd say what's the catch." He narrowed his eyes at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fro-yo." I stuck my bottom lip out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an animalistic sound as he threw himself back on the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would require me getting out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I would let you pick the show."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed as he weighed his options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, what kind do you want?" he sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, yes. I was happy dancing on the inside. When I looked to him, he was looking back at me expectantly. Right, shit, my order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any of the fruity ones is fine with me," I told him with a big grin on my face. I was home free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled as he got off the bed. I was waiting until I heard him leave to change. I listened to the slider close, that bastard, and ran to my closet. I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans that could be tugged on fast, not worrying about professionalism at this point. The only way to go is up after you send your boss porn anyway. Pulling on the jeans I winced as I scraped something, looking in the mirror, I noticed a big purpled bruise on my hip. That was another thing that had changed in the last week. The dreams had gotten worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had been waking up every night shaking, drenched in a cold sweat. These dreams were so much different than the ones I had been having before, they were physical. I would awake to a blackened body. They weren't the kind of bruise that forget where you got them, I knew that I was getting them in my sleep I just didn't know the how. Realizing that I had been staring at the bruise in the mirror, I buttoned my jeans quickly, rushing out of the apartment only grabbing my phone and some shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I received the angry call just as I was pulling in the parking lot. Answering it, I let Magnus drone on about how he was never going to do a nice thing for me again, and he was eating all of our food, my fro-yo included. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made it all the way to my desk by the time he had finished complaining. I never thought I would miss the sight of my chair as much as I did. I sighed in relief putting my head down on the cool surface of the wooden desk. The silence that accompanied my work area was what I had been longing for, here I had my own private little bubble. I allowed myself a few moments to grow reacquainted with the quiet before I started digging into the website updating that needed to be done. After about five minutes were up, I couldn't justify sitting there any longer without working, considering this should have been done days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diving right in, I pulled up the calendar of finalized scheduling and started transferring it over to the band's site. It only took me about an hour to finish up. An hour's worth of work had taken me five days at home. I was going to strangle Magnus if he was still there when I got back. I had to go back. The hour reprieve had not been near enough, I scrambled looking through emails for things that needed to be done and came up blank. Jordan had been covering for me since he insisted that I stay home, and had been a lot more efficient than I usually was. If I weren't so pissed at the fact that now there was no excuse for me to be here, I would have been upset at being such a second rate employee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went back to the position I was before I started working with my head down on the desk. Jordan popped out of his office, not much later. I looked up at him sheepishly, knowing I had been caught. He smiled at me with a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your new houseguest treating you?" He laughed at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About as good as it looks," I pointed to the frown I was sporting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's always been a pain in the arse." He explained like it was something that I hadn't deduced already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he's our pain in the arse." I finished for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I wouldn't go that far, but if you want to claim him go right ahead." I glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's why he and J are best friends because they are both annoying as hell and no one else would hang out with them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually they hated each other when they first met." He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't just stop there. I need details, man!" I leaned my chin on my hands, as Jordan sat on the edge of my desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they both are very similar when it comes to personality, so naturally they butted heads." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand the whole concept of gossip do you?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really, no," he said as if he was actually pondering the deeper meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" I prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are just both attention seekers, who are really vain, and don't like competition. So, until they stopped seeing each other as competition, they loathed one another. After some time they started to realize that hating each other wasn't getting them anywhere, and they joined forces to make everyone else's life miserable." He got off my desk waving for me to follow him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to ask them for stories when I get back. I'm sure they did some pretty mean shit to each other." I giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god. Don't open those old wounds. They will just get cocky rehashing it and start messing with one another all over again." He sighed in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. He ate my darn fro-yo." I grumbled opening my door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnus, in order to escape, I made him go get us frozen yogurt, and I snuck out while he was getting it. He called all angry and told me he was eating my fro-yo." I frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maia and I were going to get ice-cream right now if you wanted to tag along. I know it's not frozen yogurt, but—" I cut him off with a hug. I had officially lost it, frozen treats were making me emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes." He hugged me back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the ice-cream store, I spotted Jordan and Maia instantly. They were stood in the corner waiting in line, off in their own little world. Most people would be looking at their options or become impatient at the idea of having to wait for their treats, but they were acting as if there was nothing they would rather be doing at this moment. It wasn't as if they were the gross couple that was trying to find each other tonsils with their tongues. No, they were that couple that everyone that was jealous of, it was in the way that they looked at each other, there was a glimmer of adoration behind their eyes that came with years of love. I couldn't bring myself to move from my spot at the door, they were just so amazing to sit there and admire. Where they were at was a place that I longed for Jace and me to be, but we were actually further away from that point than we were when we started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another person bumped me as they were trying to squeeze through the entrance. I mumbled an apology as I moved to where they were at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Clare." Maia greeted me with a smile, as Jordan waved over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got our order in quicker than I had imagined we would, making our way to a table to finish our ice-cream. I grilled her about Magnus and Jace's relationship before they were friends, and she gladly filled me in on the stories, unlike someone. It was worse than I initially thought, one of the pranks ended so bad it led to physical blows between the two of them. I would have thought that J would have had him beat on size alone, but Magnus had a temper to him that was terrifying. In a sick way, I would love to see them go at it again, just to satisfy my curiosity. My phone pinging put that train of thought to a halt. I slammed it down on the table as soon as I noticed it was another text from Izzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnus?" she gestured to my phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Izzy." I sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You're talking again." She lit up, but the look soon turned confused. "You don't seem happy about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we haven't been getting along the best since we reconnected," I grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, what have you been arguing about?" She seemed genuinely concerned, which surprised me. She never spoke much before, while we were with our group. I guess she was shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She keeps sending me cryptic texts about Jace like you don't know who he is, don't trust him, or my favorite he's just using you. Using me? Using me for what my charming personality." I snorted, what could a man of his caliber possibly use me for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to slip my phone into my back pocket, which wasn't an easy task considering I was still seated, during the shuffle my phone went flying out of my hand. I reached for my phone slowly, praying to the phone gods that my screen hadn't splintered into a million pieces. I heard a loud intake of breath as I bent over grabbing for my phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" A voice mumbled above the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took me a minute to realize that they were talking to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?' I asked Jordan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That." He pointed to where my shirt rode up revealing the nasty bruise on my hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashamed I yanked my top back down, the look on his face was more concerning than the random bruises I had been waking to. He looked horrified, and I for the life of me couldn't figure out why. His grip tightened on the edge of the table, and a look of furious anger settled over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa there big boy, J didn't do this." His shot me a disgusted, disbelieving look evidently thinking I was lying for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What disturbed me most was that that was the first conclusion he came to, not that I had rammed my hip into a piece of furniture or something. Maybe, Izzy had a point. Clearly, he had a more sinister past than I had been made privy to. Rumors had to be centered upon a kernel of truth, right? Why else would everyone believe that Lucifer was the lowest form of scum if there wasn't some evidence it was founded on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what he had done in his past this wasn't something he was responsible for, and Jordan was still awaiting my explanation. I could almost hear the snort he would make if I told him that I rammed it into my nightstand, and the truth sounded more unbelievable than that. Not to mention the truth was completely and utterly embarrassing, the weak little human wasn't even safe in her own bed at night. I had never been more ashamed to be a part of human species than I was now. I had never been as independent as I liked to pretend, but truly being unable to protect yourself left a feeling of helpless dependence that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew the only way out of this one was to tell Jordan the truth and hope that he didn't go kick J's ass anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, he didn't do it." I rushed to assure him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been having these dreams lately. Well, they started a while ago actually, and just went away, but now they're back." I huffed confusing myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They started before I came to California, I always felt like they were otherworldly. The dreams weren't safe like others, you know?" He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was funny because they were always slightly frightening, but I think that was because I didn't know what was going on, then the last one I had before they stopped for a little bit was someone who looked exactly like J talking to me. That's how we met; actually I accused him of stalking me in my dreams." I laughed, however, Jordan still looked slightly murderous, while Maia just seemed to be absorbing it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The dreams started up again a week ago, and they've gotten worse with each progressing day. They started just like the others had, with a shadowy figure, cold sweats, and exhaustion even after a full night of sleep. These—"I was cut off by a cold chill running up my spine. "—they come with this feeling, it's like a threatening presence crushing in from all sides. The ones before left a heaviness to the room, but they never felt like they wanted me dead." My voice had dropped to a whisper at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cleared my throat, speaking up, "Then I started to wake up with bruises, that had to have happened during the night. There was no other time I could have gotten them, which terrifies me even more because it means that I am right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Maia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is wants me dead." I shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan seemed to be convinced with my story, but the look on his face did nothing to reassure me. It turned to from murderous to downright petrified, and if an Archangel was scared of what was after me, then I didn't stand a chance against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it you haven't told Jace?" He gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, do you know what it is?" I asked not really wanting the answer if he had it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a theory, but I want to discuss it with him before we involve you." He told me, effectively ending our outing at the ice-cream shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry kiddo, we will take care of this." He said as he rubbed my shoulder, taking his dad persona to a whole new level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Head home, and we will be right behind you, okay?" I nodded heading towards my car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, I heard multiple voices in the kitchen cluing me in that we had company. It gave me an odd sense of comfort knowing that there were more people here like I had an army protecting me from the evil coming for me. In the kitchen, I was surprised to find Aline back from her trip, and no Magnus. I must have really hurt his feelings earlier if he is missing out on some friend time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's been a week," Kaelie commented to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?" Last time I checked there wasn't anything magical about a week passing before we saw each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you had any visions yet, or flashes or whatever they are. Have you seen a map or do you just get a tingly red, green kind of thing going on?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I what?" She was talking crazy. "Tingles, I like to keep those feelings private, thank you very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot J a cheeky smirk, but the look on his face slapped the happy right off of mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is she talking about J?" I asked barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the key to finding the weapon." He was unable to keep eye contact with me. The what? The weapon, what weapon? The weapon. The weapon my brother hid before his death, the one only he knew where to find. The unfindable weapon. He promised me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betrayal should have been the emotion coursing through my veins, but it was just an overwhelming sadness that settled in, making its home somewhere deep inside. My phone pinged, glancing at it. I saw another warning from Izzy. She had been right along. I had a guy persuade me into trusting him over a girl I had known practically my whole life. I was so stupid. He was using me, and I chose to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you known? A week? A couple of weeks? Since we met?" He didn't answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long?" I shrieked, putting every emotion I had left into those two words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since before we met." He said reaching out for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ripped my arm from his hold, "I just didn't want to hurt you, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth and you-you just looked me in the eye and told me you loved me." There was the betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I growled, "For someone, you didn't want to hurt you sure have a pretty shitty way of showing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that." He sighed, seeming frustrated. How he thinks he has the right to be frustrated, I will never figure out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't you to think that was the reason I was with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't and wouldn't have thought that until now." I crossed my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you wouldn't have." He had the audacity to roll his eyes at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right I do think that was your plan the whole time, use your looks and charm to gain my trust," I cried, "get me to fall in love with you just so you could get your precious weapon. " he had the decency to look physically ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it worth it?" I looked into his eyes through the haze of my tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It—" his eyes held a similar sheen, but the tears never fell, "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out for my arm catching my wrist in a tight grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never lied about my feelings for you, but I have a duty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A duty to what?" I slammed my hand that wasn't caged into his chest, "clearly your loyalties don't lie with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, don't I just have the perfect timing?" Magnus commented pulling me off Lucifer. "You can thank me later." He said, but to whom I was unaware of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook him off. "We are through!" I spat at him. He flinched as if I had physically struck him. I smiled internally at that, knowing that the blows I had landed before paled in comparison to the hurt I had just dealt to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it she found out." Magnus looked to Lucifer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I take it you knew too?" I countered glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup." He said popping the p.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you've been spending all this time with me." It dawned on me. I was surprised at how much it hurt. Magnus at least had the decency to look ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup." He said without the bravado in his voice, this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've all just been using me." I looked around the room to each one of them, just as Maia and Jordan entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one made a move to contest. The silence made my decision for me. I grabbed my laptop placing it on the kitchen counter and searched for flights home. While attempting to find the quickest flight out, Jordan made his way over to Lucifer. He and Maia had the good sense to stay away from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's having dreams, Jace, I think he's after her." I overheard Jordan telling him. I rolled my eyes, at the fake look of concern they were trying to portray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you are doing it, again, I really think we should be worried." That caught my attention. I knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it! You no-good son of a bi—"The loud slap I landed across his cheek cut off my words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace could have stopped me from landing the blow if he wanted to, and I don't know if I was happy that he let me get away with slapping him or if it made me angrier. Magnus didn't try to stop me either, he was pouting in a corner, he acted as if he were the one who just got slapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my phone off the counter, dialing Izzy to let her know I was coming home. I hoped she would pick up. I was getting really anxious about her answering the longer it rang. My foot tapped out of nerves, and I paced. Finally, she picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? A full week and I don't hear a single peep. Let me guess he did something fishy, didn't he? If we weren't a billion miles away right now, after I got done kickin his ass, I'd move on to yours. Don't think your—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izzy." I choked. I was able to keep it all together until the moment I heard her voice again. It had only been a handful of months since we had last spoken, but it felt like a lifetime ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears kept coming, some were happy tears, some were remorseful, and others were downright heartbreaking. I made my way to the bedroom away from prying eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, babe." She turned soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much." I sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too, Clare-Clare. I am so sorry." The way Izzy uttered out the last bit was loaded, she wasn't just apologizing for the situation I got myself into, but for the circumstances between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm coming home." I told her, while I tossed some clothing into a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me the info, and I will be there to pick you up girl." It was nice, even after being such a bad person to her that I could still count on her. I went back to the kitchen to look at the details pulled up on my laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My flight's a , so it gets in at 7:45 tomorrow," I told her apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the eyes in the room shifted towards me as I read off the rest of my flight information. I said my goodbyes and turned towards the room full of people that now had their full attention resting on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't leave." Kaelie whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of them nodded in agreement, looking utterly pathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm truly sorry, but I do have a responsibility to them." Jace spoke up, "You can't leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do keep me here against my will?" I was taken back by his nonchalance about kidnapping me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I have to." He eyed me up and down, sizing me up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this about the stupid weapon thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not stupid." Jordan piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is. It is stupid because it's managed to destroy everything I have ever cared about." I huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alec would want you to find it." Magnus pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would you know what Alec would have wanted?" I spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be like that," Magnus teared up, "You know how much we loved each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Magnus annoyed me throughout the past week, those were some of the best days of my life. He was the one person I could trade Alec stories with. He taught me so much about the man my brother had become, and I taught him about his dorky youth days. He was right if anyone knew what my brother would have wanted it would have been the love of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I made a commitment a long time ago to stop him. I love you, I truly do, but I have to keep my promises. This is bigger than just me or you and if I have to destroy what little hopes of earning you back there is I'm willing to do it." He stated with finality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think of all the people he's destroyed, Clare. Remember the files." Kaelie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images of all the bloodied corpses from the files came flooding back. All of these families destroyed in events brought about by "natural" disasters, and others dying because of the hate caused by years of hiding. Small children wiped from the face of this earth because their species was a threat to his power. He was right. I knew the facts of our situation, no matter how mad I was at him it wasn't fair to condemn the millions of other people I would be affected by running. And here I thought being human would keep me in my nice boring little bubble; instead, I've been flung right into the center of an ancient battle, good versus evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll help, but in order to do so I need to go home," I told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of buts rang out through the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, no buts. It makes sense if Alec was the one who knew where it was, he was in Kansas City at the time not here. Maybe being back home will jog some memories or we could trace his footsteps, something." I sighed. "I just need to go home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we will go with you," Magnus stated as if that were a no brainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flutter of activity that followed his statement, everyone started making plans of how they were going to get there, who was packing, what time they needed to leave. It was exhausting just watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough." Jace cut them off without even raising his voice. "Magnus will come with us, the rest of you should stay here until there is any solid news. If we need your help, we will call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was shocked that no one tried to argue with him, they all followed his orders without question. I curled into the couch while he was making plans with Jordan, who was evidently his second in command, he was calmly moving through the motions of getting ready for the trip. He was in his element doing so, I had seen him fight demons, I had seen him in the Hollywood circuit, and I had never seen him as comfortable as he was right then. That was the moment I realized the magnitude of his power, he wasn't powerful because of all the freaky traits that came along with being an angel, but because of the power, he had to command a room. His power came from a united front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't rush through the apartment like I expected, he took his time grabbing items to take with him, even grabbing a few weapons for safe measure. I had no idea how he planned to get those through airport security, but I guess I would find out soon enough. The easy and care at which he was packing was making me insecure about my own bag that had clothing haphazardly thrown in. As if he could read my mind, Jace picked up my bag taking my clothes out, folding them, and putting them back into the bag. A few items he scrunched his nose up at and left them out on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of us made our way to the door, however, Magnus was heading the opposite way with one of the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought he was—"I turned half my body to look at his retreating form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's flying private," Jace smirked amused by his own awful dad joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha-ha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the airport wasn't filled with the awkward silence I hoped for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jordan was saying that you were having nightmares and waking up with bruises?" He said looking for conformation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We think He is probably trying to gain access into your memories to see if you know anything, the bruises are probably just theatrics to keep you scared from looking further into it. There is probably no need for worry." He said as if that was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged choosing to ignore him the rest of the time. We made it through airport security without any hiccups, the bag Magnus taken must have been the ones with the weapons. At least he got a break from babysitting duty for a while. I felt sick at the thought of Jace having people consistently looking after me. The whole reason I even had a job at Jordan's company was so he could watch over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching our gate the day at the grocery store came crashing back to me. "Did you have me followed the day at the grocery store?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What day?" I frowned, that wasn't reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The day I found out about Alec you know, the day we were going to have Liza over." I elaborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." He turned violently, towards me. "Were you being followed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, there was this guy who followed me through the whole store. I'd never seen him before, I lost him in the checkout, and he almost caught up to me in the parking lot but I managed to shake him." I shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When were you planning on telling me this?" He ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, I just found out my boyfriend was lying to me about my own brother," I whispered as if it were a nasty curse word. "A random creep following me was the least of my worries that day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose. A hand through the hair and a nose pinch all within the span of sixty seconds was a new record. I had officially annoyed him to his limit, so much so, he didn't bother responding to my reasoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took advantage of the plane ride knowing that this would be my only chance to sleep for days. It was also my passive-aggressive way of avoiding whatever conversation that Jace was planning on cooking up to pass the time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty-Two</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It always baffled me how time passed when you were asleep it felt like no time had gone by in between falling asleep and waking up, but in reality, hours had gone by. That was the best way I could describe seeing Izzy again. It felt as if no time had passed since we had last seen each other when we wrapped our arms around one another, but in reality, it had been months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We communicated through our actions, not words, in the airport terminal. I knew by how tight she was squeezing me that we were in no way over the things that had been said so many months ago, but we were putting that aside to deal with the crisis at hand. It was as if she was simultaneously trying to squeeze the life out of me and tell me how much she missed me in one hug. As we pulled apart I saw that Magnus had joined us sometime during our death hug. She followed my line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hell no." She physically moved me out of the way to get a better look. "You brought him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here we go. "Why Clary? Why?" She whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not what you think. I will explain in the car." I told her heading in what I assumed was the direction of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them followed like I knew where I was going. Eventually, Izzy cut in front of me leading the way. She opened the trunk for them to put their bags in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just so we're clear," she glowered at Jace, "I don't like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure the feelings mutual." Magnus stepped in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad move buddy, bad move. Her gaze narrowed on him, like a bird on its prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And just who do you think you are pipsqueak?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, I'm taller than you sugar tits." I facepalmed this was going to be the car ride from hell. I guess it was appropriate that we had two fallen angels with us, for authenticity purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made my way to the front seat in order to avoid the rest of that disaster, Jace seemed to have the same idea sliding in the backseat at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed close behind, still arguing over god knows what when they got into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't born in Missouri, were you?" Magnus asked Izzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was why?" She was as confused by the question as I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I just assumed since Midwesterners are supposed to be known for their kindness and hospitality that you weren't from around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You little—"I tuned out the rest of their argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren't like that were we?" I turned around to face Jace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Magnus piped at the same time Jace said: "I like to think we had a little more class when we went at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, more of a witty banter—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Than an all-out pub brawl." He finished my sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was depressing to think in a span of less than twenty-four hours I went from being in a happy relationship to reminiscing about "the good times" with my ex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should do us all a favor by shagging and getting it over with." I snorted at his comment like that had solved our problems any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what you did to Clary, just shagged and got it over with?" Izzy was itching to pick a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was joking, Izzy." I was already getting sick of being the peacemaker and it hadn't even been twenty minutes. Also, trying to defend someone I was livid at was not even close to gracing the list of my priorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped, "Why is he even here, Clary?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a long story." I moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave me an unimpressed look, "Stop glaring at me and keep your damn eyes on the road."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed making a huge show of focusing on the road ahead. "I'm waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." I sat up from my slouched position. "He's Lucifer, God is not 'God', but a God in a long succession of gods and he's evil, so Lucifer is trying to find the weapon to kill him, but Alec was the only one who knew where it was, and now I have his memories or something, so I have to help him for the greater good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She busted up laughing, "You believe him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That has to be the most elaborate manipulation I have ever seen." She continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manipulation. There are a lot of people who are affected by this man being in power." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that stupid." She waved me off, taking her hands off the wheel. How on earth does this woman have a clean driving record? She could hear her favorite song on the radio and cause a four-lane pile up because of her excessive hand gestures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He needs your help to find it, he just wants back in your pants boo." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true," Jace mumbled from the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fates were smiling down upon me today because we were pulling in Izzy's driveway just as Jace uttered his last word. I dove from the car, happy to be out of confined spaces suffocated by awkward conversation. I could smell the breakfast her mom was cooking all the way out here. I caught the scent of cinnamon following it to the kitchen in hopes of her mother's homemade cinnamon rolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My nose hadn't lead me astray, however, her brother was hovering over the pan, which only had a few cinnamon rolls left. I butt bumped him out of the way stealing his plate and putting two of the three rolls remaining on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." He whined dragging the word out in his extremely deep voice. Her brother was one of those deceptive people that still had a babyface while having the voice of an eighty-year-old smoker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't give me that, I know you've already had five," I grumbled not looking up from the food on my plate. It was precious and I refused to cast my gaze on something that had the potential to piss me off, which was really anything at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six actually." He laughed a little handing me his fork that was in his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." I smiled at him digging into my breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was handing me a cup of coffee before I was even on my second bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured you haven't had your coffee yet." He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Simon." I glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you don't call him by his first name?" Izzy stomped her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last time I checked I don't call you by your first name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why so sensitive Carmelina?" Simon teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we find out how sensitive you are, Benito?" she squawked diving for him. I was proud to see Magnus had stayed quiet the whole time, not even a giggle at hearing her first name. Although, he looked like he was filing it away to be used at a later date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom flounced in mid scuffle, prying them apart by the scruff of their necks. She was one angry mama bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What on earth do you think you're doing?" She glanced from Izzy to Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She started it." He mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sure doesn't sound like a response from a man who just celebrated his twenty-first birthday." She glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Izzy stuck her tongue out, earning her a slap to the back of the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom's eyes landed on me and I was met with a warm smile and a bone-crushing hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How have you been dear?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have more of those in the oven." She looked down at my empty plate as if it had offended her personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned the rest of the room and realized that Jace and Magnus were there. Her mom moved from my side at the speed of lightening grabbing her wooden spoon whacking Izzy on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What. Did. I. Say. About. Getting. Involved." She punctuated each word with a smack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow." She moaned much to Magnus's glee. This time he couldn't help the amused look and giggle that accompanied seeing her getting in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been forever." Izzy's mom pulled Jace into a hug. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's been using her." She mumbled striking a defensive pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, how do you two," I gestured between Jace and Izzy's mom, "know each other? And how on earth did you," I pointed an accusing finger at Izzy, "know about him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not what you think," Izzy interjected seeing the hurt on my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just found out recently myself." I grabbed the last roll of the pan and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a Valkyrie Clare. "She said proudly sitting down beside me, picking at my food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that some kind of bird?" I slapped her hand away from my cinnamon roll. I stress eat, and no one was coming in between me and my snacks this week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared. "I'm not a bird. I transport the warrior's souls to heaven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's how you know him?" I nodded towards J.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how my mom knows him, yeah. She's a Valkyrie, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess you're a raven," I asked Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, "Nope, afraid not, it skips the males."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, cheers to the two humans." I raised my fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being a baby it's not like that." Izzy huffed. "I would have called you sooner, I didn't betray you or anything, but I was in training and they don't allow phones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't decide what was more amusing, the thought of Izzy in a boot camp or Izzy without a phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have to run through mud and climb a wall?" I pictured her in camo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up. It's not funny, they made us wear uniforms and call them ma'am." She glowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume they were unaware of your issues with authority."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming from you that's rich." Jace piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says Lucifer," I said. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed my comment, but Magnus couldn't keep it together, which caused a domino effect, everyone was soon in tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion took over with the last wheezing breath. Staying awake for hours to make a flight combined with the emotional ups and downs had me feeling tired in a way that I had never experienced before. It was an all-consuming exhaustion that was as metaphorical as it was physical. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty-Three </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked in the darkness of the room, I was only planning to nap, but apparently I had wasted away the day. I groaned knowing that stumbling into a room full of hushed whispers had been bad luck for me lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a woman in Izzy’s living room that looked to be straight out of a storybook. She was wearing a pointy hat with a flowy floor-length overcoat and had curly grey hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, guys?” I yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just trying to access your memories dear.” She clapped her hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t producing the results fast enough, so you called in help.” It had only been one day give a girl a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sit in this chair here, dearie, and we can see what we can do.” She patted the chair in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I huffed and drug my groggy butt over to the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” I looked up at her, waiting for instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Just lay back and close your eyes.” She rubbed my shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. I squirmed a little bit just sitting there, knowing that if I sat still for a prolonged period of time I would fall back asleep. Being on display in front of everyone was a little unsettling as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Relax.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her hands placed upon my shoulders acted as an anchor that helped me to ease some of the nervousness out of my body. Quieting my mind and being alone with my own thoughts was slightly terrifying, but not as frightening as the fact that I was letting a complete stranger poke around my head. I made some poor decisions when I was sleepy. I was too relaxed now to question it any further if they trusted her, I guess it was good enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having my head invaded wasn’t the worst feeling in the world, but it was a strange one. It didn’t hurt, I could tell someone else was in there poking around, I could feel her. The vulnerability that came along with someone else in my head was the part that bothered me the most. Things that I would like to keep private or hidden were on full display for a woman, whose name I didn’t even know. I think that made it better in a way because then whatever she found her disappointment in me wouldn’t be personal and there would be no hurt for her from my thoughts and memories. The other scary part was I couldn’t tell which memories she was accessing, she could literally be looking at anything right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She retreated from my mind after and an insurmountable amount of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well that brings a whole new meaning to mind fu—“Izzy whacked Magnus over the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, I couldn’t fully disagree with his sentiment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything?” Jace beat me to the million-dollar question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has been no spell performed on this girl for memory transfer. I am afraid all of her memories are her own.” She explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way that he could have made the spell undetectable or something.” I close to pleading with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “I’m sorry, but every spell has its own signature of sorts. If there were any kind of magic performed on you I would be able to tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> If that was true then that meant that Alec died for nothing. They had won, we would have no way to stop him now. I fled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stepped out onto Izzy’s porch, letting the cool night air calm me. The sound of the door opening was frustrating, they couldn’t leave me alone for five seconds. I turned to see Izzy standing there, instead of Jace or Magnus. I had grown so accustomed to those two running after me that it was a shock to see anyone else</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved to the chairs next to the fire pit, commanding me like a dog to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This sucks.” She mumbled sliding down in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can we rewind a couple of months, where being unemployed was all I had on my plate.” Those were the days, to think I ran away from home to escape less than this. There was no running this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah. Alternative school had nothing on Valkyrie training camp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would have thunk it. You and I would be helping to determine the course of the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seriously whatever higher power decided Izzy and I should be a part of this wasn’t too concerned about the wellbeing of the population. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Clare.” She looked over to me with watery eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologize for, boo. I’m sorry.” I got up and sat on her lap in an attempt at an awkward hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We eventually shifted so both of us were sharing the seat, it wasn’t comfortable, but neither of us wanted to move away from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you dealing with everything?” She leaned over so her head was resting on top of mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had finally found someone, you know? I spent so much time being picky and not dating, and I finally found someone who checked the boxes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it didn’t hurt that he was an actor you idolized.” She added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t hurt.” I giggled. “It was more than that though. We had this connection. He could have been taking me out on a yacht or we could have been sitting at home in sweat pants watching Netflix, but we were still having the time of our lives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was grinning at me like an idiot. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just when I asked I was talking more about the whole brother thing.” My cheeks heated, “You really do love him, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” I squirmed to a different position, the handlebar was digging into my butt. “It doesn’t matter though, I don’t trust him,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you going through with this plan?” She scrunched her brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him with me, with this I trust him one hundred percent. And it’s not that I don’t trust him with my life or anything because I do.” I amended. “We aren’t good in a relationship is all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, because he is telling the truth, Clare. It’s not good up there.” She looked skyward. “People that speak out against him are treated really bad like tortured, bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t just cast them out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” she quivered with a haunted look in her eyes. “He knows that Lucifer would take them under his wings, metaphorically of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, for the hot ones it’s probably literal.” I shrugged. “You saw all that while you were transporting someone?” I was flabbergasted they aired their dirty laundry so publicly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s confusing up there. It was my first time transporting a soul and I got separated from our group.” She quaked at the memory. I had never seen her look so freaked out in all the years I’d known her. She had seen a lot too, with her family’s business and all, but this was the most terrified she had ever been. I slung my arm around her because I couldn’t pull her physically any closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to fix it.” Her distress brought about a whole new determination in me that was trampled by the witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How, you don’t have Alec’s memories.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are just going to have to do this Scoobydoo style then, and start looking for clues as to where he might have hidden it.” I got up rubbing my backside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That chair made my butt go numb,” I grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you have a boney ass.” I narrowed my eyes at her. She shrugged in response, we both knew it was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s our next step Velma?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red hair, clearly Daphne.” I pointed to my ponytail. “My parents haven’t touched Alec’s room since he died, we could start there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds as good a plan as any.” Izzy headed towards the driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we let them know?” I looked over my shoulder to the house, where Jace and Magnus were probably still sitting despondently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She kept walking towards her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts, if we find something we let them know. Don’t want to get their hopes up.” She was right I couldn’t deal with giving them a glimmer of hope and crushing it all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to my house was a lot shorter than I had remembered it, it was funny how just a few short months away could change something like that. Everything here used to seem spread out and lifeless, but now time here passed by just as quickly as it did in a bustling city. Things didn’t drag along, there was a new excitement breathed into this insignificant place, but it held the familiarity of home that LA lacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put in the code for the garage door, as it rose I caught a glimpse of something that left me in shock. Both of my parent’s cars were parked in their respecting spots in the garage. I glanced to the clock on my phone, it read 4:11 a.m. That little device effectively ruined the change I was wanting to find 342 within them. Now the trip was going to be ten times harder, we were going to have to sneak through the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have night vision?” I whispered back to Izzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said in a quiet volume that I wasn’t aware she was capable of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Valkyrie thing isn’t very useful is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Her voice raised in volume offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were going to have to do this the old fashion way, stumble through the dark, and pray to a higher power that we didn’t knock something over. There was one thing on our side and that was that the décor and furniture placement hadn’t changed in the last 15 years. We made it to the stairs without incident, but we had been on a completely flat surface until then. I stopped abruptly in front of the staircase to determine our best plan of action. Izzy bumped into me with a short shout. Damn it. I turned to her trying to shoot her a dirty look, only to swivel back around because she couldn’t see my face in the dim lighting. I grabbed the banister, holding on for dear life, at least if I missed a stair then I wouldn’t go tumbling down the rest of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching my brother's door we did a victory dance, silently cheering at not being caught. Yet. The 343 joy was short-lived as we opened the door revealing a scene I was not yet emotionally prepared for. Not a single piece of furniture or clothing had been moved since the day he died. Everything in the room was covered in a thick layer of dust, forgotten. A sorrow encompassed his room, it was like a sick shrine to a person that once was. The sadness that settled within was partially my fault for not dealing with his death properly, but that was not what stung the most. What hurt the most was seeing the room in the same condition he had left it in, which made it feel like he could walk through the door any minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy hopped into detective mode, which kept me from breaking down. It helped being reminded that these old wounds were being reopened for a purpose. I pushed down everything that was bubbling just below the surface and dug through his other nightstand. We tossed the entire room in less than 20 minutes but hadn’t found a damn thing. I was slowly becoming dejected. Izzy let out a heavy breath throwing herself down on Alec’s bed. A layer of dust billowed up around her. A shrill ring sounded through the room cutting off her coughs and had me springing off the floor. Izzy’s hands flew to her butt grabbing at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She soon had her phone in her hand silencing it. I slapped her upside the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your boyfriend.” She showed me the screen with his name on it as if that excused her stupidity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ex-boyfriend,” I stressed as the phone began lighting up again. “He is going to keep calling until you answer it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She said stomping out of the room, louder than I would have wanted. I took her place on his bed laying on my back with my head hanging off the foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spotted the photo he had framed in his T.V. cabinet, it was of us on the beach. That was the last family vacation we took before he died. I grinned moving to the table grabbing the picture to inspect it closer. You could see my mom in the background not knowing she was in view of the lens smiling at us posing for the camera. I went to put the frame back in its rightful place when my hand bumped something, I grabbed at it. It was a VHS labeled Family Vacation. I turned on his T.V. popping it into the VCR, I guess there was a silver lining to keeping the room like a time capsule. He still owned a VCR. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It opened to a video of us running along the beach, I was just barely making it away from Alec. He was snatching at me trying to throw me into the water. Dad quickly passed the camera to mom, barreling straight for me, throwing my giggling form over his should running towards the water. The video went black. I hit play a couple of times on the VCR, it was rewound all the way when I put it in there, there should be more. I gave it a couple of whacks on the top, hoping that it would bring the happy picture back. I was about to give up and eject the tape when a picture popped back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Alec alone, on screen. He looked disheveled, his hair was everywhere and there were dark circles lining the bottoms of each eye. How did we not see the signs? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you found this,” He started to speak, “I’m afraid I didn’t make it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Clare, I hope it’s you that found this.” He rubbed at his face, “Listen kiddo you have to do something very important for me, you need to find a man going by the name of Jace and get something to him. You are the only one who can open the box that I’ve hidden it in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped for a moment collecting himself from the rapid speech, “Remember the day you got 346 really mad because mom wouldn’t let you color your hair pink.” He laughed at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I decided to run away.” “And you decided to run away.” We said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed wiping at my eyes. Even after death, we were still on the same wavelength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found you later that day sitting under a tree with your Scooby-doo backpack, fuming. You were so mad that you couldn’t make it very far, and seeing me made it twenty times worse. That day you took a swing at me.” His face broke out in a huge smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That tree Clare, that’s where you need to go.” He glanced over his shoulder, grin slipping from his face. “I’ve got to go kiddo. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tape cut back to the day on the beach. I was frozen, we had found it, we had really found it. Happiness, real true joy overcame me. I had a purpose now. I had spent so much time not knowing who I was anymore, or what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, letting my grief and my parent’s grief dictate my whole existence. Alec gave me back the world of possibilities I had lost with just a few words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clapping sounded behind me. I turned to see my father standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always knew you would do it.” He smiled moving toward me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha—“He clapped me on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would lead us to it. You were always the only one he truly trusted.” He scoffed. “For good reason I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved around the room. “Oh, don’t look so confused darling, you might hurt yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry to say,” he sat down next to me, “but you’ve served your purpose just as your brother did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for me, I managed to dodge just in time, rolling off the bed just out of his arm span.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” I held my arms up and he stopped. How was I going to get out of this? Izzy was outside if I just stalled long enough for her to come back. “You can’t get rid of me yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?” He asked clearly amused at my stall tactic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know where I ran away to that day.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have ways of finding things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure that’s why you’ve been searching for the weapon for god knows how long.” Bad move and I was the one always criticizing Izzy for not being able to keep her mouth shut. He started to move, but I stopped him with my hands again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you have your ways, but you need me to open the box.” It dawned on me. “That’s what he said right, I’m the only one who can open the box.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to consider it a moment before lunging for me. I screamed. He wrapped his arm around my neck, putting me in a headlock, and cutting off my airway. Black spots dotted my vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip loosened around my neck allowing me to slip away from him. I turned to see my mom hitting him, which had distracted from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run!” She yelled holding him back. Wings unfurled from his back flinging her into the wall. She flew through the air as if she weighed nothing, landing on the ground with a crack. I scrambled over to where her body was lying limp on the floor, falling halfway and crawling the rest of it. I reached her, pulling her on to my lap. She wasn’t moving. I moved the hair from her face, tapping the side of it in attempt to wake her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” I cried. “Mom. Wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t she moving? She had to wake up if we wanted any chance of making it out alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clare.” Jace’s voice sounded. We were going to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom we're going to be okay. He’s here.” I told her, trying to wake her again. I could hear Jace’s scuffle in the background, and soon enough he was standing over me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Clary we need to go.” He told me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She won’t wake up J.” I sobbed over her, putting my head down to check her breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do CPR? She’s not breathing.” I frantically laid her flat on the floor not wasting the time to wait for his instructions, I used my limited knowledge to pry her mouth open. He pulled me back just as I was about to place my mouth over hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone, Clary.” He kept pulling me back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have given her CPR sooner.” I trembled. “It’s my fault, J, it’s my fault.” A loud animalistic noise of distress escaped my lips as did a dozen more tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, baby. Her necks snapped there is nothing you could have done.” He kept pulling me farther from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” I sobbed pushing him away, she was not dead. I scrambled to her again hugging her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, come on mom.” I pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, okay.” I tried to reason with her. “I shouldn’t have left, you’re my mom. I didn’t – I know his death was hard on you—I didn’t mean it any of it. I should have helped more, I know I failed at being a good daughter, but please wake up. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you.” I croaked. I shook her more vigorously hoping that it would finally open her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kissed her head repeatedly murmuring I love you, over and over again. It became a mantra that lulled me into a trance-like state. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tears had slowed, but never completely stopped. Her head was still cradled in my lap, by the time Jace attempted to pull me away again. Without a word, he set her gently off me picking me up bridal style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t protest this time and let him carry me from the house. There was a commotion crossing the threshold to the outdoors, Izzy was yelling something, and attempted to take me from Jace’s arms, I tucked my face into his shoulder hoping to get my point across that I didn’t want to be moved. The cracking noise of my mom being flung into a wall kept playing on repeat. I whimpered burrowing my head deeper into him thinking that his body could somehow muffle the sound. The tears had stopped so at least I wouldn’t be staining his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing I knew I was sat on the edge of a bathtub with Jace wiping some dried blood from my hands and forehead. I didn’t think that I had fallen asleep, but I had no recollection of how I ended up here. The last thing I remembered was my mother laying on the floor, she wasn’t breathing. Oh my god, she wasn’t breathing. I flew from the tub to the toilet and expelled everything that was in my stomach. I was still dry heaving when I felt a calming hand on my back and the coolness of a washcloth on my neck. My body shuddered at the change in temperature from the cloth, trying to right the lurching of my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I was able to pull myself away from the toilet and back to a sitting position on the edge of the tub. Jace seemed frozen in the middle of the bathroom as if I were a skittish animal and his movements would cause me to go catatonic again. I took in his disheveled form, his hair was a rumpled mess and I wasn’t the only one with dried blood on them. I could tell that he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt before based on where the bloodstains ended on his skin. His arms were littered with blood and tattoos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never have told me what the heart means.” My voice cracked a little from all of the crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head moved slightly stunned at hearing my voice. He took it slowly still approaching me like a wounded animal, but he made it to the edge of the tub and plopped down beside me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really like this method of avoidance.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distract me.” I laid my head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll like this one, love.” He sounded sad. Which was odd, usually it was some other emotion sprinkled with a side of sadness, but this was the main course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I will settle for listening to someone else’s pain, in order to avoid my own,” I mumbled into his shoulder a little ashamed that I could use someone’s hardship as a distraction method. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case,” He chuckled, “I got the tattoo as a memorial to this woman I met shortly after my fall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your right,” I said lifting my head off of him, “this isn’t really something I need to hear about right now.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed my arm, “Wait, it isn’t was you think. Maggie wasn’t a lover.” I snorted. Who calls someone a lover? “She was more of a mother figure to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met her shortly after the fall. I was left for days on the ground broken and bruised, my wings were broken, I had no way to look for shelter.” He trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day a woman, an older woman,” He amended, “found me, she nursed me back to health and helped me work through some of my anger towards everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was the one that made me like humans, actually. There was always a bit of jealousy there and resentment too. Here was this all-powerful being that killed so many others in order to get it right, and your species was the right. It caused a lot of misplaced blame and anger, but she made me see that it wasn’t all bad. Maggie—she died of a heart attack, I came home to her complaining of chest pains and within an hour she was dead.” He frowned staring into space reliving the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the heart as a way to remember her.” He continued to stare at nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me you got the way one of your beloved friends died tattooed on you.” He bumped my shoulder with his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I open up to you, telling of a very traumatic time in my life, and you make fun of me.” He smiled, not angry in the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you expect any less?” I giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From you,” he scrutinized my face, “no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get back to reality don’t we?” I asked needing the push from him to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he stood offering me his hand, “I called the rest of the crew in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valentine attacked, from that I can deduce he is done playing mind games with you and has moved on to full blown war. You’re not safe anymore Clary.” He explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a second attacker? I must have really been out of it when my mom got hurt to not notice another person in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happened to my dad, did you get him too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dad?” he furrowed his brow, “Only Valentine was in the room when I got there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t Valentine, that was my dad.” I stopped walking, facing him directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face went from one of confusion to clarity in the span of seconds. “Shit.” He ran his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved quickly into the kitchen where the rest of the crew was sitting with stressed looks on their faces. He began pacing rapidly back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They knew the whole time.” Pace. “Alec never stood a chance.” Pace. “I can’t believe they interfered with a keeper.” His wings snapped out in frustration, knocking a glass off the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Devilman, if you wouldn’t mind trying not to destroy my whole house I would appreciate it.” Izzy picked up the shattered glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I am a little frustrated by the fact that they have been about twelve steps ahead of us the whole time, and we are no closer to finding the weapon than we were a year ago.” He glared her down. Thankfully, Jordan stepped between them before it became an all-out brawl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think I know where it is.” Everyone turned to me with a look of shock and awe on their face, I smiled in return. It was nice to finally be able to help out with something, being the only human had its disadvantages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you—“I cut Maia off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother left me a tape. We had it wrong, he wasn’t leaving me with a map to find it.” I explained excitedly. “I’m the only one that can get into the box he hid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where’s the box?” Jace removed his glare from Izzy and turned his attention to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the Starkweather’s back yard.” Izzy tilted her head back and let out a hoot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” He asked baffled by Izzy’s sudden glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your competition, bucko.” She patted him on the chest. “Follow me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy, J, Magnus and I were all piled in her car, I was having war flashbacks to the airport. At least this time there wasn’t outright yelling, but there was a tension between Izzy and J that made things rather awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What’s the plan?” I whispered like they could hear me all the way inside the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go and dazzle him with your wits.” She glanced down at my chest, “while we dig up the backyard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because that worked so well last time.” Izzy rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say to mouth rape him, I said to break out a little Thelma and Louise action.” She huffed, I scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” I slammed the door behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She slammed hers with equal force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I marched to the door. Thinking she could pimp me out, who in the hell did she think she was. I tapped my foot waiting for someone to answer the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open to a sight that left my mouth agape, Mr. Starkweather looked like he had been on a two-week bender. His face that was normally clean-shaven, now donned a beard that was slightly too long for a five o’clock shadow. Hodge was wearing a t-shirt I had seen many times working with him, but it was almost unrecognizable with all of the stains, and wrinkles that now littered it. The smell that was rolling off of him only confirmed my earlier suspicions about the binder, he smelled like the inside of a whiskey bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shot up, “Clary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a bad idea, what in the hell was I supposed to say to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Very eloquent Clary, good job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” He cleared his throat opening the door wide for me to pass by him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the living room clearing the sofa from the crumbs and blankets cluttering it, gesturing for me to sit down. I perched myself on the edge of the couch taking in the room before me. The once bright and airy room was drenched in darkness and held a stale smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” My brain to mouth filter failed me again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted picking up a bottle nearest him taking a swig, “Trish left me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made sense, I thought something had happened to the bookstore, but Trisha certainly wouldn’t let him leave the house in these conditions if that were the case. They were so happy together though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” They had loved each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think?” He aggressively took another swig of his bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be asking if I knew why.” I snapped. That was a huge pet peeve of mine, why would I be asking? Just because you pose the question back at me doesn’t mean I was going to magically come up with the answer. I was proved wrong as the truth came rolling back over me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.” I gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You.” He confirmed cradling the bottle to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it was just that one time. You didn’t even kiss me back.” I jumped up from my place on the couch, “I will find her and tell her it was all my fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little too late for that Clary.” I stopped pacing in time to see the distraught look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry.” I sat back down on the couch across from him reaching out to pat him on the knee in comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at my hand on his leg with a malice that quickly softened. He covered my hand with his giving it a quick squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that you’re here I’m sure we could work out a way for you to make it up to me.” He leaned towards me pursing his lips more the closer he got. His attempted kiss landed on my cheek, even though I hadn’t moved an inch. I tried to push him off from where his lips were planted on my cheek, but I wasn’t fast enough. He twisted making brief contact with my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eww.” I shoved until he was seated back in his own chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am really sorry to hear about your wife, but I am not going to sleep with you.” I wiped at my mouth trying to rid myself of the stale taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really because as I recall three months ago you were throwing yourself at me, in this very house, begging for me to get with you.” He stood up, his voice raising with every word. There was a crash outside that sounded like a shovel being thrown down, Hodge’s eyes snapped from me to the window trying to figure out where the sound had originated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need to get his attention back, but I was not, under any circumstances, going to follow Izzy’s advice after that outburst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame me for your wife leaving!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arguing seemed as good a choice as any to keep him preoccupied. “There clearly had to be some deep-seated issues if one kiss by a girl you had no interest in, was enough to break up your marriage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were a few transgressions in the past, but we were passed that until you came along.” He gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, Hodge, all young impressionable girls, who you had a position of power over. Did you humiliate them in public? Oh, but I bet you turned up the charm behind closed doors, hmm?” I stood up, matching his aggressive stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you were going to do to me, too? Make it my fault. Call me up a couple of days later, have your way with me when Trish wasn’t home, but continue to act like the doting husband everywhere else. Act like I’m the crazy schoolgirl with a crush.” I could be just as belligerent as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A piece of glass shattered by my boot, I looked up from the shimmering piece next to my foot to Hodge’s hand that was still raised. He had thrown the half-empty bottle of booze at the wall behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out.” He growled, only one syllable, and it was the scariest syllable I had ever heard. That was saying something considering the past few months I had spent living with the devil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t hesitate to get the hell out of dodge. They were either done or were going to have to knock him out or something. I was not getting physically assaulted for the second time today, thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To my relief, they were stuffing the trunk of Izzy’s car with a rather large looking treasure chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We hadn’t texted you, yet.” She narrowed her eyes at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I didn’t feel like being someone else’s punching bag today.” I shrugged getting into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she got in right after me starting it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trisha left him, and he thought it was my fault.” I dismissed looking out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to work either, missy, elaborate.” She punched the gas making everyone slam back into their seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He apparently had been unfaithful before, his wife saw the kiss and left his ass end of story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eww. He was always so sleazy with the flirting, not to mention, you were like half his age. What a pervert.” She gaged for dramatic effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasped, “Liar, you were always encouraging me to go for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad at me girl. I will always support a friend in a quest to get laid, but he was a creep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a snort from the backseat, reminding me that we were not alone in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced in the mirror to see Jace’s reaction to the conversation, I immediately regretted my decision when I saw the pained look on his face. It must have been hard to hear your ex-girlfriend of all of thirty-some hours talk about another man. I couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to hear him talk about someone else he was romantically interested in. Hell, I lost it hearing him discuss a motherly figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the car into the sticky night made me realize that I was thankful for the situation with Hodge, in a way. It was a relief to know that I hadn’t been crazy all that time and that he had been leading me on. There was definite damage done, but not damage caused by me. I was shutting the door to the phase in my life that held so much negativity. All the running away and avoiding my problems was over with. I was moving on to a new chapter in my life once I finished what Alec had begun. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty Six</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat the chest down on her kitchen table with a loud thump. I didn’t wait for instruction, I shoved through the crowd that had convened in front of it and pushed the lid open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected it to be more difficult than that,” I said. I reached in and pulled out a nondescript dagger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected it to be bigger.” Magnus scoffed at the rather small weapon I was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the size of the dagger, it’s how you use it.” Jordan chastised. We were all speechless, out of all people to make that joke he was the last one I would have chosen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but the box could have been smaller, though.” Izzy quipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy packaging is sometimes the best part.” Maia giggled kissing Jordan on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough with the penis euphemisms. Let me see it.” Magnus made grabby hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she said.” Jace tacked on as I was handing it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Kaelie rolled her eyes as everyone else tried not to chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening was spent in a blur of planning. They all managed to huddle around the kitchen table with J at the head directing what everyone’s jobs were. Izzy and I had stayed on the outskirts of the group not knowing the first thing about breaking into heaven. That was never a thing that I saw myself saying, maybe I really did need anger management. I could only imagine how bad my introduction would go, let alone a whole anger management meeting. Hi, I am Clary, I am a part of a rebel group who plans to break into heaven and assassinate the leader, probably wouldn’t get any claps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If we had any question of whether they planned to involve us in the assassination attempt before the meeting started, there was no question at the end that we were to remain home. Jace was a very detailed planner giving everyone their tasks down to the second, everyone’s name was mentioned besides Izzy and I. When he dismissed everyone to bed, I was right on his tail. He was not leaving me out of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are Izzy and I supposed to do?” I followed him into his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned sitting down on the bed, “You’ve done your job, Clary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not leaving me out of this.” I stomped my foot. I knew the childish act wasn’t going to help my case any, but it felt good to let some of the anger out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not discussing this.” He pulled the covers up, “Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We shared a bed for weeks and he thought that that was going to keep me from discussing this with him, clearly we never really knew each other. I crawled in beside him. He shifted, I didn’t even have to see his face to know that he was furrowing his brows in confusion and pursing his lips to keep from smirking. It was the most irritating, confusing feeling in the world to know someone so well that you could tell how they were feeling, how their eyes crinkled when they were frustrated, how they grunted a little in the morning not quite ready to get up. All the little things, only to find out you truly know nothing about one another. Those little things lull you into a false sense of comfort, but it’s the big things that really, truly count, like would they stick around, how they handled an argument, did your feelings matter, what their priorities were. J and I knew all the little things, but none of the big-ticket items that make or break a relationship, and that’s why ours broke. It wasn’t from a lack of love because I could still lie here in the darkness with him after everything and tell anyone without a shred of doubt that I loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you want to finish what Alec started, but I can’t risk you.” He put his head on the pillow next to mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just that.” I huffed rolling on my back. “I love you,” I mumbled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You broke up with me.” His voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breaking up doesn’t make my feelings disappear, J.” I whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is there a chance after all of this is over,” he looked at me with hopeful eyes, “for us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” I groaned, “I can’t just forget everything that happened. I don’t know who you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worry about you, we’re friends, and I love you, but it’s not enough for a relationship at this point.” I choked out the last part as the tears started to swell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, baby.” He pulled my head over pecking me on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, so much to me, but logically it doesn’t make sense for us to be together after everything.” I was sobbing uncontrollably. “If I took you back I would hate myself, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned my forehead on his. “I always said I wouldn’t be that girl, and I don’t want to, but I love you so much, and the thought of you getting hurt.” I let out an embarrassing wail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry about me, love. I will be okay, and all the other stuff, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. “He kissed my forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me one thing though, you have to stay here.” He looked me directly in the eye when he said it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “I need to hear you say it, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go with you tomorrow.” I tucked back into the pillow. “Can I sleep here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He wrapped his arms around my middle tucking his face into my neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty Seven</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first few minutes before opening my eyes, the last couple of weeks hadn’t happened, I was in Jace’s bed, and the most we had to worry about was the occasional wayward demon. My mother was still alive, although I wasn’t talking to her, and Izzy was still ignoring me. Even though those weren’t the best of circumstance they were slightly better than the ones I was currently in, and right now I would settle for slightly better. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter wanting to hold on to those memories for a little while longer. Rolling over blindly, I reached out for Jace only to feel the coolness of the sheet. Staying blind couldn’t fight off the sinking feeling that he had left without saying goodbye. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I leaped out of bed to go searching with a shred of hope that my gut was off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bumped into Izzy and Simon in the kitchen, literally running into the side of Izzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” I frantically looked behind her as if a six-foot-tall man was somehow obscured by a woman that was barely five feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face fell, “They left babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t wait for a longer explanation, leaping into action I grabbed the first pair of jeans I saw and slipped them on. That was when I saw it, the reason he should have woke me before leaving. The dagger was in my duffle bag. Grabbing it I ran back to Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t tell me that is, what I think it is.” She said with a mouth full of cereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to get me up there Izzy, they’re going to get killed.” I was jittery, like ten cups of coffee jittery, thinking about them going in blind. To think I was praising ignorance I woke up to this morning. Stupid, so stupid. Deep breaths in and out, I didn’t need to pass out again. “I can’t let them die, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” She said grabbing me around the waist before I collapsed on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even have that?” She righted me. “You need to pull your shit together if you expect us to save their asses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a couple more deep breaths, forcing the burning of my lungs to subside and the panic to slowly ebb away to a bearable amount. I nodded to her hoping she would get the message that I was ready because my voice wasn’t quite back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And put that away somewhere.” She waved at the dagger I was still brandishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like steal it or anything,” I muttered as she was changing her clothes, “I was paranoid if we left it in the box it someone would take it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you did,” I shrugged, “Girl, you’ve got some serious trust issues you need to work through.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not saying they are unwarranted, but you need to see a therapist or some shit.” She grabbed my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think a lifetime of therapy would change a thing, at this point.” Maybe when J took over that would be something he could put in place, therapy in the afterlife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” The ground felt like it had dropped out from underneath us, and my stomach had stayed with it. It was worse than any carnival ride, the nausea was so instantaneous that at it wasn’t a question of if I was going to throw up, but when. The only reprieve was how quick it was over, my feet were hitting solid ground within seconds, but my head was still soaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moaned, “That’s not meant for the living, is it?” I doubled over heaving, while Izzy kicked at my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull it together.” She said tight-lipped, gesturing with her eyes to the other side of us. I righted myself, only stumbling once, to see a couple of people paying close attention to us. I had half a mind to tell them to shove it, but that wouldn’t have gone well with the flying under the radar plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t waste any more time paying them any mind, she walked forward without so much as a glance in my direction expecting that I would follow. The halls were not at all what I was expecting, instead of big fluffy clouds, they were colder, more clinical, everything was white. I guess that’s where the stereotype of the light came from, the white walls and white floors combined with the fluorescent lighting had a ricochet effect that made it blinding. We passed by about twenty more people with the few turns we had taken, and they were not shy about staring. It was an invasive stare that would have made me insecure, even if I was supposed to be here. I tucked closer to Izzy after the last person had passed us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know where you’re going?” I hissed, glaring back at the woman who was currently looking our way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like they advertise where the throne room is.” She whispered back over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept walking down this hall only coming to another dead end. They could literally be dying a few feet away from us and we wouldn’t know a thing. I sighed looking down where we had just come from. This time a new lady was staring us down, but instead of just passing by it looked like she was headed straight for us. I slammed my head against the wall, we were caught. She stomped right up to Izzy, inches away from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re headed?” She brought her hands to her hips. I stopped breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one requires an official audience before she’s sentenced.” Izzy rolled her eyes, allowing me to finally exhale. Sassy was a good sign, if she were nice then we’d be in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognition flowed over the woman’s face, and she slowly turned red, “They let you have one that requires an audience in the throne room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m really screwing it up. Is there any way you can point me in the right direction?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy’s whole demeanor changed as she was trying to suck up to this girl, it was way over the top, she even batted her eyes a couple of times, “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the girls turn to roll her eyes, “Of all the people the one that can’t even find the throne room is given the special case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed pointing to the door we were standing beside. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I started cracking up, which confused the girl. Now, she didn’t know who to glare at and kept switching between Izzy and me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you try paying attention in class next time.” She stomped off like a petulant child. I shared a knowing look with Izzy. She couldn’t pay attention in high school, so why would boot camp be any different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look turned somber the quieter her footsteps became. Izzy’s hand hovered over the knob, knowing that the moment we open the door could be our last. I placed my hand over hers grabbing the handle with her, so the decision would rest on both of our shoulders, we pulled back at the same time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty Eight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened to a flurry of feathers, at first it reminded me of a scene from some cheesy sleepover movie, but these feathers weren’t the fluffy ones in pillows they were lethal. The door had opened to a deadly scene. There were fuzzy figures tangled together landing blows at a rapid rate, the wings that should have been present behind them were impossible to see due to the speed at which they were fluttering through the air. I stepped back into the doorway trying to take in the whole room instead of the individual scuffles. Unlike the clinical décor of the halls, this one was draped in rich fabrics, with marble floors, and columns, that should have brought warmth to the room, but it was the coldest of all. There were mangled heaps of bloody feathers littering the sides of the throne room, it took me a minute to recognize those for what they were, dead angels. I gripped the doorframe, using it as a crutch. If there were still angels fighting, that had to be a good sign, not all of us were dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy nudged my arm pointing towards the front of the room to an elevated space, like an altar of a church. It was adorned with golds and fabrics all surrounding a singular chair in the center of it. I spotted what she was pointing out when a curtain fluttered open revealing two people struggling for the knife in between them. It blew open further revealing the golden set of curls I would recognize anywhere. Jace. He had the advantage over the middle-aged man, who I assumed was the creator. His knife was beginning its descent towards the man’s chest, that was when time turned on its head. Everything stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was never a runner, but some force, whether it was Alec or my mom, was there propelling me through the room. I shot through, slipping past all of the warring angels. Just as my foot graced the first step of the alter Jace sunk the blade in. “No!” I screamed hearing the pure agony in my own voice. It echoed through the hall piercing through the sounds of combat. Time was still felt sluggish as Jace turned his head to me, and the noise behind me ceased. His eyes said everything, they were confused, happy, and above all terrified for my wellbeing. There was a shift in the background that tore my eyes from his. The Creator was back on his feet again, I had turned just in time to see him pull the dagger from his chest, there was barely any blood staining the front of his shirt or the blade. I let out a shrill scream and that was when everything popped back into action. Jace was tackled by two others, and the man was making his move towards me, they put a glowing blade to his throat getting ready to slice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” I closed the distance between me and the Creator, “I’ll offer you a deal. I have the weapon, and I will give it to you in exchange for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but you see,” He grabbed me around the shoulders turning me as I thrashed against him, “it is much more complicated than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked out to the whole room that smelled of a sweet copper, every single one of the fallen had a blade placed at their throats. The sick bastard had even placed Maia and Jordan facing one another, so they would have to watch as the life drained from their loves body. There was a rustling, and out popped two guards from behind one of the columns with Izzy in tow. Unlike the others, there was no weapon holding her in place, but the threat was clear all the same. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were pleading with me. I could feel his hot breath against my neck, as he moved his mouth closer to my ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a choice, my dear, “he whispered, my hair tickling me as he spoke, “him or your friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced from each one, where Maia and Jordan were sharing their wordless goodbyes, to Kaelie who was looking to them with a longing to do the same, and Magnus who had a defiant look on his face to the very end. All of these people’s lives rested on my shoulders. The lifeless bodies littering the room, took me back to that day in Alec’s room with my mom lying in a heap on the floor just as they were. Not only was this group counting on me, but so were they, the ones who had already given their lives to the cause. I shifted out of his grip, turning to J, his gaze was on the ground already assuming my decision. The man who had saved me from so many of my inner demons was at knifepoint and there wasn’t a damn 382 thing I could do to stop it. His head turned up sensing my gaze on him, his cheeks had tear tracks running down them, and his eyes were glossy with new ones. The only time I had seen him truly cry, and I knew it wasn’t because of his impending death, but for all the people he’d let down by dying. I couldn’t help but think if I had just left the weapon where it was how differently today could have ended. Maybe not all of them would have been alive, but they would have won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to protect Lucifer.” He scoffed with disgust, gripping me by the arm pulling me flush against him. ”Of all people, saving evil incarnate.” I slowly reached in the waistband of my pants, until I felt the soft leather of the daggers handle in my grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without tearing my gaze from Jace, I pulled the dagger from jeans, “There’s a fine line between good and evil.” I plunged the knife deep into the side of his neck. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi </p><p>Thank you all for reading this was my first foray into posting my writing and doing any kind of creative writing. I am planning on putting up a sequel to this work, however, it is not fully formed or written. It will be happening though so keep your eyes peeled if you what to know what happens.</p><p>Best,<br/>Mrs. Potter's Lullaby</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>